Caught in the Music Once More
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: At the pier the gun goes off, but when Christine looks down at her waist, she realizes that she hasn't been shot. Though, when her eyes see her angel grasping the railing, she knows who was. Alt Phantom of the opera/Love Never Dies. E/C as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Christine's POV**

"Give me the gun, Meg…"

My angel of music and I searched endlessly through the crowds of people mobbing Phantasma in order to find my son; our son. Meg had taken him, pulled him out of the opera house and into harm's way. But why? Why would my best friend want to harm my son? Gustave was an innocent child, an innocent boy…Yes, he was filled with plenty of traits that were my angel's, but that couldn't be helped, for he was of his blood. I didn't even know his first name. On the night he and I made love, the only name I used was "angel." Now, he was Mister. Y, but even that wasn't enough to satisfy me.

"Give me the chance to see you clear at last…"

And now, we were on the pier, face to face with Meg who was holding Gustave over the edge. The child didn't know how to swim! The current would eat him up and take away my baby for good. My angel was trying to coax Gustave out of her arms, and it surprisingly worked, for my baby flew back into my arms. But now, Meg was standing there with a gun to her head. I didn't want to turn away from my best friend, and my angel didn't seem to want to either.

"You feel ugly, you feel used, you feel broke and you feel bruised, but me, I can see there is beauty underneath."

Meg lowered the gun, seeming to be listening to him. When he took a few steps closer to Meg, I stepped in.

"Angel, no!" I warned.

But he wasn't listening to me. He stepped closer and closer, right up until his hand was clasped around the pistol's barrel.

"…Beauty sometimes goes unseen; we can't all be like Christine."

Everything slowed down, Meg's eyes filled with tears as she gritted her teeth angrily at my angel. From that moment on, everything happened so fast.

"Christine! Christine! Always Christine!"

I saw my angel wrestling with Meg to get a hold of the gun, and then, I heard the ear piercing shot. When the smoke cleared, Meg was standing there looking up at my angel with tears pouring from her eyes. What was she crying for? I looked down at Gustave to notice that he was fine…I even looked at myself, knowing that I had not been struck. But as I lifted my eyes and saw my angel of music lose his balance, I moved Gustave aside and ran to him as his arms clasped the railings of the pier. He was on his knees now, his hands losing their grip. He was stunned, stunned and in shock. When I knelt down beside him and took his body into my arms, it was clear to see that he had taken the bullet that had been released from Meg's pistol.

"No…" I murmured this simple word as I held him in my arms, pressing my hand against his right side that was gushing blood. My angel's blood! Never had I seen it in all my life…He was the Opera Ghost, ghosts were not supposed to bleed. No, my angel was a man, a man and nothing more.

"Let me help…" Meg was leaning down beside me, but I shielded my angel's body from her.

"Don't you touch him!" I cried.

Madame Giry appeared, taking notice to my angel's limp body.

"I'll go for help!" she grabbed Meg by the arm and pulled her away.

"Ch…Christine…"

It was just the three of us now. Gustave was slowly making his way over to me while I held my angel in my arms, humming him a soft tune and cradling his head.

"Stay here, ange…" I begged. "Stay with me. You can fight this…"

His breathing was labored and I knew what needed to be done. Gustave was kneeling beside me now, worried about Mister Y's condition.

"Mother, what can we do?" he whimpered in between tears. "Don't let him die."

To make things easier for my angel, I reached out for his mask, placing my fingers beneath it in order to lift the article away.

"D…Don't." he whimpered in a childish tone. "Please…"

But I had to. I pulled it gently away from his face, placing the white porcelain down in my lap.

"Breathe, ange…" I begged. "Relax and breathe."

My son was staring at my angel's deformed face, trying to put past his fear, trying to understand.

"He's not a magician." My son finally said. "You said he was."

"Gustave, you must understand that if I would have told you the truth, I would have hurt his feelings."

"C…Christine…"

My angel was calling my name and I looked down and smiled at him. His eyes were rolling towards the back of his head, but I begged him to stay with me, begged him not to leave.

"Angel, please." I cried. "Please fight."

"C…Come closer."

I leaned my ear closer to his face, his voice barely a whisper as he said the most beautiful words I had ever heard.

"I…I lo..Love you."

When my performance of Love Never Dies was over, I had gone back stage, only to find my angel waiting for me. I wasn't sure what made me do it, but I jumped on him, kissing him with such feverish passion. He groaned, for it had been ten years since he had kissed someone, ten long years since he had kissed me. I only broke away when I noticed the rose and letter that Raoul had left for me out of the corner of my eye. Why? Why had I stopped kissing him? Now, I would possibly never get the chance to do so again.

"I..I'm so col…cold."

No, this couldn't be it! This couldn't be the end of my angel's life. It was humid and unbearably warm, and yet, my angel was cold. My son, being the wonderful little boy that he was, tore away his small jacket and placed it across Mister Y's chest. This wasn't right, I had to tell him. What if this was Gustave and my angel's only chance at bonding? What if this was my angel's only chance to tell Gustave how sorry he was for not being there for him? I couldn't allow my son to go through life without knowing his real father. Yes, he was ten, but sooner or later, my son would find out that Raoul was not his father. These last few seconds were all that the two of them could have left together.

"Gustave, your father…"

"N..No…" My angel's voice was weak as he nestled his face into my shoulder, begging me not to tell him. "Y…You promised."

"He needs to know." I cried. "These last few seconds could be all that he has left with you."

Gustave seemed confused, but I continued.

"Tell me what, mother?"

"Your father, your real father is…is Mister Y."

My son's eyes widened in fear.

"What?"

"Please," I grabbed his small hand. "Please, Gustave, try to understand why I never told you. He needs you now…"

I was waiting for my son to dash off, but he stayed beside me, stayed beside Mister Y. Today, my son had gone from being a child and turned into a young man. He outstretched his small hand and brushed the scars that covered my angel's face. I knew my angel would have replied to this touch, but he was close to dying.

Just then, help arrived. Madame Giry came accompanied by a few of the hospital workers. I stood up, my hands covered in blood as they took my angel's body and placed him on a gurney. Even as they walked off with him, I could only stand there with tears in my eyes, knowing that he would probably die before he even reached the hospital.

"Christine," Madame Giry tried to console me, but I shifted from her embrace.

"Don't touch me!" I cried, grabbing Gustave's hand and walking off. "Leave me and my family alone."

"Mother, is Mister Y going to be all right?"

"I hope so, Gustave."

I hurried to the hospital, my heart stopping as I entered the waiting area to find it filled with freaks and employees from Phantasma. They were sitting there glum and filled with sorrow. The mere sight brought tears to my eyes, for years ago, my angel had no one, and now, it was the complete opposite.

"How is Mister Y?" I asked, approaching the front desk where a nurse was sat. She flipped through her files, looking down at a few notes that were placed in front of her.

"He's in surgery. As soon as we have word on his condition, you'll be told."

I took a seat across from Miss Fleck and held my son within my arms. As the moments passed, more of my angel's workers arrived to show their support. On the wall, there hung a small clock, one that I constantly kept looking at. Oh, what was taking them so long? It had been nearly two hours already and yet, there was still no word on his condition. I prayed to my father, prayed that he would let my angel of music live.

"Christine, oh, thank god!" I looked over at the emergency room entrance to see Raoul entering. What was he doing here?

"Raoul," I stood up and placed Gustave down in the chair I had been sitting with. "Stay here sweetie."

Raoul pulled me aside to a corner away from everyone. He embraced me, even tried to kiss me, but that love affection was no more.

"I thought you left here in a carriage." I spat. "That is what Mr. Squelch said after my performance."

"Christine, I've been searching all over for you. I came back right after your performance, but you were gone."

"You were supposed to be watching Gustave!" I cried. "You were supposed to meet him backstage…Meg almost killed him, Raoul."

"I'm sorry, Christine, really I am. Please, let us leave here, now."

Raoul tried to pull me away, but I broke from his embrace.

"Are you kidding me? Do you even know why I'm here?"

"I did ask around. When I heard a few of the freaks talking about how your demon was shot on the pier, I decided to check here. Come, Christine. He is incapable of stopping you now. Let's just find our way to the ferry that will take us away from this hellhole."

"No!" I cried. "He needs me. How could I just leave him to die on that operating table? Have him wake, if ever to find his bedside completely empty? That is something I simply will not do, Raoul."

"He is a monster, Christine. For the boy's sake…"

"The boy? I told him, Raoul. I told Gustave the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you've known for a while now. Gustave is not your son."

"So this is how you wish to handle things."

"It's the truth. Years ago before we were wed, I sought him out…We made love, and then, from that night, Gustave was born."

"It doesn't matter." He said. "I've been Gustave's father for years. I refuse to stop now."

"I need to see him, Raoul. I don't wish to leave…"

"Fine!" he cried. "You can have your demon…I hope he makes you extremely happy, Christine!"

And with that, Raoul marched out. I knew this wasn't over yet, I knew that he wasn't going to leave the island without me. At the moment, I wasn't concerned about him, I was concerned about my angel.

"Is there a Miss Christine Daae here?"

I turned around to see a doctor standing at the opening of the surgery ward. How did he know my name? Curious, I stepped forward.

"I'm Christine."

The doctor nodded and motioned me inside. Before entering, I looked back at my son who was now sitting beside Miss Fleck. I knew he would be safe, and therefore, I followed the doctor down a hall and to an office. Inside, he took a seat at his desk and motioned me to do the same.

"How is he?"

"As of now, Mister Y is under heavy sedation."

I nodded. "How did you know my name?"

"He has you listed under his immediate contact list…You're the only one listed, actually."

"Will he survive?"

"Miss Daae, I removed a bullet that was lodged in his back. It went through his front, penetrated his right kidney and proceeded to damage the nerves in his lower back."

I gasped, closing my eyes and shaking my head. How would I ever be able to forgive Meg again?

"I don't even believe he was strong enough to withstand the surgery, for his heart stopped once in the middle of the procedure. We were able to revive him, and remove the bullet, but his kidney was too damaged to save."

"My god…"

"He's going to need a lot of recovery time. He should be able to walk because the nerves that were damaged weren't critical. He'll be in pain though."

"Could I see him?"

"He's under heavy sedation, Miss Daae." He continued. "He probably won't wake for another ten hours or so."

The doctor leaned down and pulled up my angel's waistcoat.

"This was all we could salvage of his clothes. His shirt and trousers had to be cut away from his body to access the wound."

"What should I do now?"

I took the jacket from his hands and reached inside his pocket, pulling out a ring of keys.

"One of those should be his house key. He could use a fresh, comfortable pair of pajamas to lay in while he's here. Other than that, I would take it easy and get some rest. If you're back before sunrise, you should be able to get to his bedside before he wakes."

"Could I at least see him for a few minutes?"

The doctor nodded. "Very well then, follow me."

I followed the doctor down the hall until I reached a room. He left me alone then, entering to find my angel laying beneath the blankets of a bed, a small tube inserted into his mouth to help him breathe. He was laying there lifeless and pale. The only reason I even knew he was alive, was because of his steady breathing that was making the blankets rise and fall at a steady pace.

"Mon ange…" I whispered his name as I took a seat at his bedside. His mask was laying on the side table, his deformity exposed for me to see. My poor, poor angel.

"Mon ange…"

I brushed my hand against his cheek, hoping he would open his eyes, but he never did. I guess I wanted him to smile, to look upon me at his bedside.

"Oh, angel, open your eyes." I begged, "Open your eyes and look at me."

I couldn't gain access to his malformed lips due to the tub that was inserted into his mouth or else, I would have kissed him. Instead, I pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth, lingering before pulling away.

"I'll be back soon, angel." I promised. "I'm going to get you some comfortable clothes to wear while you're in here."

I didn't want to leave his side, but I did so, only to go to his home. But where did he live? I carried my angel's jacket in my arms as I entered the waiting area to find Gustave sitting beside Mr. Squelch.

"Mother…"

"Come along, pumpkin." I interlaced my hand with his own. My child had a traumatic day, and I knew he was tired.

"Where are we going, mother?"

"To Mister Y's home." I looked at Mr. Squelch. "Do you know where he lives?"

He nodded, standing to his feet. "I'll take you there, Miss Daae."

"Thank you."

Mr. Squelch led Gustave and I through Phantasma. It was dark now, the park closed off to the public for the evening.

"Mother, I'm frightened."

I held my son close as we continued to follow Mr. Squelch.

"How is the master doing?"

"He is hanging on." I said. "Asleep for now. The doctor placed him under heavy sedation to help him cope with the pain. I'm not sure when he will be back to work. He lost his kidney."

"He will be in all of our prayers tonight, Miss Christine."

"That is very kind of you to say."

Mr. Squelch stopped at a rather large brick building, one that had the painting of a scary face on the outside of it.

"Mister Y lives here?" Gustave questioned.

Mr. Squelch nodded. "He sleeps here. This is the only other place that he goes to when the park closes for the evening."

I thanked Mr. Squelch and pulled out the ring of keys, unlocking the door to go inside. When the door opened, we were met with a staircase with a door at the top of it.

"Come along, Gustave."

"I'm tired, mother."

"I know, sweetie, we'll rest in a short while."

Gustave and I climbed the stairs that led us to the next door. I used the same key, unlocking this door as well, only to be met with a dark realm.

"Stay close until I find the lights, Gustave."

I fumbled around the wall until my hand came across the switch. When the lights came on, I was met with a beautiful studio. It was all one room, huge and beautiful. Red drapes lined each window, a grand piano placed in its center…It was my angel… There was everything that he would need, a kitchen, a small bathroom, even a four poster bed on the other end of the studio.

"We'll stay here tonight, Gustave."

"But, mother…"

"Just lay down, Gustave." I laid my son down on the nearby sofa, draping his body with the cover that was folded over the top cushion.

"Rest, love."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"I love you."

I smiled and kissed my son goodnight. "I love you too. Now rest."

And only when my son closed his eyes did I venture out into the studio to find where my angel kept his clothes. My angel wouldn't mind if we spent the night, and then, in the morning, I would rush to his bedside before he woke. Things have changed…and it was possibly for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is a new story that came to me the other day. Please reivew and I will be updating every couple of days I hope. I'm currently working on another story so be patient. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Christine's POV**

I couldn't sleep, not while my angel was in the hospital. I couldn't imagine the pain he must be feeling, the agony his back and side must be in. While Gustave slept through the night, I rummaged through my angel's wardrobe, pulling out a few pairs of clothes and folded them up neatly into a leather bag I found. Along with that, I noticed some open scores he must have been working on laying sprawled out on his desk. Figuring that it would give him something to do, I packed that into the bag as well. Ten years, it had been ten years since I had last seen him, and yet, during those ten years he managed to build himself a life, a home, and a magical world.

As I folded his last shirt, I lifted the crisp sleeve to my nose, inhaling its musky scent. How I've missed that smell. During our night together ten years ago, that same scent surrounded me, and from that night, it became my favorite. The smell was indescribable, a cologne perhaps, one that was a mixture of roses and blueberries. I wasn't sure why those two scents smelled wonderful together, but they did. I had almost forgotten it, for it had been ten years. But to smell it again was happiness, heaven, life…

"Mother?"

When I heard Gustave calling me, I approached the couch and noticed that he was laying awake with the blanket wrapped around his body. He seemed a bit melancholy, and I knew exactly why.

"Yes, Gustave?" I softly asked.

"Is everything that happened last night real? Or was it another nightmare?"

Was it really morning? I peeked at the grandfather clock was in my angel's home, noticing that it was four in the morning. Had I really been awake all night?

"Sweetheart," I brushed his blonde locks and took a seat on the couch, my son laying his head on my lap. "Everything that happened last night was real."

"So Raoul is not my papa? Oh, mother why did you lie to me all these years?" my child sniffled through his tears.

"Sweetheart, it was so hard for me to lie to you. I don't enjoy telling lies, but the truth was that I thought Mister Y was dead. I didn't want to hurt you, hurt Raoul. He left me Gustave. We conceived you and in the morning he left before I woke."

"But why? Did he not love me?"

"Gustave, Mister Y loves you with all his heart. He didn't know you had been created. He was only afraid about what I would think of his face."

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Mister Y should be waking up soon. I want to be at his bedside when he does."

"I'm hungry."

I ran my fingers through his locks, sitting him up so that I could stand.

"We'll go to the bakery on our way to the hospital."

"Could we get Mister Y something?" Gustave asked. "I'm sure it would make him feel better."

I tried to smile at my little boy, for his heart was pure and kind.

"Yes, Gustave, I think that would make him feel better."

After freshening up, I walked with Gustave outside and locked up Mister Y's home. I knew tonight Gustave and I would need to return to the Phantasma hotel due to the fact that our belongings were there. Then again, we were only booked there until the end of the week. Afterwards, my family was due to return to Paris. But could I truly leave now? Leave and never return again? My boy finally knew who his father was and tearing them apart would do either of them no good. But we hadn't the money to continue staying at the hotel. No, when the week was out, our stay on the island would come to an end.

"What kind of pastry do you think Mister Y would like?" my son asked as we stared into the display window of pastries and doughnuts.

"He likes Boston Cream." I said, remembering my angel's taste in pastries. Some nights when I stayed with him in his lair, he and I would indulge ourselves in anything he bought from the bakery, most times that being Boston Cream filled pastries.

"I like the rainbow sprinkled doughnut." Gustave said, pointing to the exact pastry through the glass. "And it's even filled with Boston Cream, mother."

"All right." I said. "We'll get that one for Mister Y. Now pick out something for yourself."

"Perhaps we should get him two." Gustave suggested.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure one will be enough for him. I'm not even sure he'll finish this one."

My son nodded, and picked out a raisin covered sticky bun. After purchasing the pastries, Gustave and I walked towards the hospital. I signed in, only for the nurse to look down at my name and smile.

"Ah, Miss Daae, he slept through the night. He just started stirring a few moments ago."

Quickly, I sat Gustave down at a nearby table in the waiting room, placing his breakfast down in front of him.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to speak to Mister Y alone, all right? I promise as soon as I'm finished, I'll come and get you."

"All right, mother."

"Just sit here and eat your breakfast. Don't speak to anyone you don't know and don't leave this room."

"I promise, momma."

When my son was situated, I rushed to my angel's room. He was still laying there with his eyes closed, but he was making soft, agonizing whimpers. I took a seat at his bedside, interlacing my hand with his own. The moment I squeezed his pale hand, his eye opened slightly, moving to face me. He groaned and pressed his eyes closed again.

"Mon ange…"

He cracked his eyes open once more, shifting to his side, most likely due to the discomfort in his back.

"How are you feeling, ange?"

My angel pressed his head into his pillow, lightly groaning. I knew he wanted to speak, but the tube in his mouth was causing him discomfort. I called in a nurse, having her remove it from his throat. Only when we were alone again, did my angel relax and look up at me with those agonizing eyes.

"Y…You're still in the same clothes from last night." He whispered.

"I didn't sleep well last night."

He pressed his eyes closed. "Wh…Why?"

"Because you were here."

"Oh, Christine." Came his painful voice.

From the bag, I pulled out a pair of his sleep trousers and a black stripped pajama shirt.

"The doctor thought you would be more comfortable in your own clothes. I went to your house…I hope you don't mind."

He laid there breathing heavily, and managed a nod.

"It's…It's all right."

"Ange, you lost your kidney."

"At least…At least I…I have the other one."

"Here, let's get you into something more comfortable."

I gently grasped onto the buttons of the white hospital shirt he was wearing, only to have him weakly grasp onto my hand.

"N..No…No…"

"Ange…"

"N..N…"

I knew he had trouble speaking. I knew his pain was causing him so much discomfort. Soon, his grasp weakened enough for me to unbutton his shirt, only to be met with thousands of lumpy scars. When we had made love ten years ago, I had felt them, but never bothered asking about what they were. I figured that because his face was deformed so was his body. But these were scars, these were manmade. No one was born with lumpy flesh like this. I decided not to dwell on them and lifted his body up to slip the shirt over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I looked down at his backside, I noticed the bandage that was wrapped around it from where he had his kidney removed from.

"There you are, ange." I laid him back down, buttoning his shirt as I did so.

"N…No…Tr..Trousers." he groaned. "Pl..Please."

I laid the trousers aside, folding them and placing them on the side table.

"Better?"

He painfully nodded, laying there relaxing.

"Angel, I was wondering…Do you have a first name? I…I've always wondered what it was."

My angel parted his lips, forcing out a name, but not just any name, my angel's birth name.

"E...Erik."

I smiled, for it was a handsome name, one that fit him.

"I like it."

"Ch…Christine…"

My angel clutched the bed sheet, looking towards a chamber pot that was on the floor.

"Christine…Please…"

I didn't hesitate, grabbing the empty pot, and holding it below Erik's mouth. I was just in time, for he began vomiting. I rubbed his back, helping him through his spout of illness. When he finished, I laid him down, brushing his cheek with my fingers.

"You poor man."

"Oh, Christine."

"I brought you a pastry, but I don't think you'll be wanting to eat it with you being as sick as you are."

He shook his head.

"My backside is throbbing."

"It's going to, Erik..."

"Where is…Gustave?"

"He's here. I'll bring him in if you'd like. I just wanted to speak with you first is all."

My angel pressed his eyes closed once more, groaning in excruciation.

"Erik, do you want me to fetch the doctor?"

I knew he must have been in agony, for if he wasn't, he wouldn't have nodded. I left his side, fetching the doctor to assist my angel. He came back into the room with me, checking on my angel's vitals before placing two morphine tablets into his mouth.

"Swallow those, Mister Y."

"He's been vomiting." I stated.

The doctor nodded. "It's common with his condition."

"Doctor, could you send my son in?"

He agreed, leaving Erik and I alone for a few more seconds.

"Ch…Christine…"

I looked down at my Erik, wondering what he wanted.

"H…How long will you be here?"

"In the hospital?"

"N…No, Coney Island."

"I don't know." I confessed. "I wish to stay with you for a while longer, but sadly, our hotel reservation is only good until the week's end. Afterwards, we will be forced to leave. I haven't any money to book another stay."

"M…My home." He offered. "It's…It's yours. M…Make yourself comfortable."

"I couldn't possibly."

"Y…Yes you can."

"What about Raoul?" I questioned. "He refuses to leave the island without me."

My angel's eyes pressed closed once more, opening again with the words I never thought I'd hear.

"I…If your husband wishes to stay… He is welcome to…to…be with you too."

"Erik," I caressed his feverish cheek. "I couldn't."

"And why not? Seems as though…I…I will be in here for a while."

Before I could say another word, Gustave came walking in with his hand behind his back. What was he up to? He approached Erik's bedside, a look of concern displayed across his face.

"How are you?"

Erik's labored breathing never ceased as he looked his son in the eyes.

"A…Alive."

"I have something for you." He said, pulling out a handmade card from behind his back. "I made you a get well card."

He must have found some crayons and a piece of paper in the waiting room and whipped my angel together a card. Oh, it was beautiful, simply beautiful! On the front, there were black music notes gliding over a rainbow. Erik lifted his hand to take the card, opening it and silently reading the message that was inside.

"I hope it makes you feel better."

Erik had tears in his eyes as he stood the card up on the bedside table.

"It's wonderful, Gustave…"

My son crawled onto Erik's bed, placing his head in his lap. My angel was taken back, for he looked up at me with a look of concern. His hand shook, as he ran his fingers through Gustave's locks of hair.

"Oh, Christine…"

And at least for the time being, we were a family…together at last.

**Raoul's POV**

I had spent the entire night in the bar. Where else was I to go? Back to the Phantasma Hotel? Of course not! Everything around me reminded me of him! I wanted to leave this hellhole of a place, return to Paris where Christine and I belonged. But she refused to leave that demon's side, refused to let him suffer on that operating table. But why not? Did I not save her ten years ago from his obsessive grasp? I was supposed to be the hero, and yet, she was making me out to be the enemy. This is what drove me to drink. Every time I seen the look of sorrow upon my Lotte's face, it reminded me of how I had failed her. I couldn't be a failure! I was her husband for God's sake! But each time she gave me that look, I found myself at the nearest bar.

So, here I was three beers and five shots later. What made me drink even more, was the fact that Gustave was not my son! For ten years I raised the little bastard, believing him to be my own flesh and blood. That monster mentioned the fact just the other morning when we had placed down our bets, saying that Gustave was his son, and not mine. Oh, how dare he! How dare he even ruin Christine's name like that, slandering our son's parentage. She was faithful to me…was she not? But when Christine told me the truth, I went completely mad inside. How could she even dare to make love to such a creature? Make love? Was that even what took place between the two of them? How could any woman ever love or lie with a man as horrible and as hideous as he was? She had given herself to that demon before allowing me to have her first!

I had a right to be angry! I had a right to drink myself to death over hearing such a disgusting thing. I had been the only one left in the bar the following morning. My hair was a disheveled mess, my clothes wrinkled and stained with droplets of the alcohol I had been drinking all through the night. I didn't need to look good, for what was the use? At the moment, Christine was most likely at that demon's bedside. What was to become of our marriage now? After all the skeletons that had been released from this monster's closet? Yes, I could just leave Coney Island and head back to Paris, but I was married and I'd be damned to leave without my wife. If the child wished to stay, he could, for I would never give a damn about his ass again. How could I after finding out the truth. Every time I would look upon his face, I would see the monster and know what had taken place in order for him to have been born.

"Vodka on the rocks." Came a familiar, yet depressing voice. I looked over to see Meg sitting four bar stools away, seeming more of a mess than I was.

"Meg Giry?"

She looked over at me, never paying any mind that I was sitting beside her.

"Shouldn't you be at your wife's side?" she sneered. "Away from the island and on your way back to Paris by now?"

"I wish I was." I stood up from my seat to slide down to the one beside her. "I found her last night waiting in the emergency room of the hospital. She refused to leave with me, refused to go home."

"I warned you about letting her sing." She growled. "I warned you about what would happen if he got into her soul again. Once that happens, there isn't a thing she wouldn't do for him."

"You're the one who shot him."

"It was an accident." Meg placed her head down. "It was, really, but…"

"But what?"

"Last night, when I shot him, it was by accident. But now, I wish I would have killed him. Christine is at his side now, seeing to it that he gets well again. After that, who knows what will happen. I'm going to probably lose my job, lose everything that I've built for myself during the past ten years. I wish he would die! I wish that bastard would choke on the very bullet I shot him with last night!"

"You and I both, Meg. Christine should be here beside me, on our way home to Paris, and yet, at this very moment, she's probably at his bedside. God…I believed Gustave to be my own flesh and blood, and instead, he is the product of fidelity, possibly rape for all I know! She wouldn't go willingly…Oh, no, she wouldn't have."

Meg sipped on her drink.

"You really think so, monsieur? Christine told me a few days ago that she would have married him if not for him fleeing after the deed was done."

"What?"

Meg nodded. "She returned to him, they made love, fell asleep and then he rose before she woke, afraid that she would become repulsed over the sight of his body."

"And who wouldn't! He is disgusting! Scum of the Earth…How could Christine wake and not take one look at him and vomit?"

"You wish to leave the island, monsieur. And if you wish to leave accompanied by Christine, then the only way you will succeed is to have her find him repulsive."

"Impossible. If she fucked him, it's obvious that she isn't, and never will be again."

"That's the thing, monsieur; Christine said that on that night, they had sex in the dark…"

A light bulb flashed on in my head.

"Look, I want Christine gone as much as you do. And that's the only way."

Meg finished her drink, standing up to waddle her way out of the bar.

"Good day, monsieur."

And when Meg left, I began pondering ideas about how to make Christine loath her angel. If I could get her to feel repulsed by that monster, I possibly had a chance to win back my angel for good and leave this hellhole behind, never to return again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2...Please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

"Christine, Christine, always Christine!"

My eyes shot open the moment I heard the gunshot. I sat up in that hospital bed, gasping for breath and looking down at my body. It was only a dream, a dream and nothing more. My room was dark, due to the fact that it was the middle of the night. Christine had left me a few hours ago, taking Gustave with her. Oh, how I missed her already, how I wish I could call her back to me. I hated hospitals with a passion. They frightened me to death… I laid back down against the mattress, closing my eyes to try and fall back asleep.

When I heard the door opening to my room, I thought it to be nothing more than the doctor. He came in to check on me every few hours, poking and probing me with his tools while I tried to sleep. It was annoying, but I knew he was only doing his job.

"Look at your hideous self."

When I heard that familiar voice, my eyes shot open, my body rolling over onto my back to see Raoul approaching my bedside. How did he get in? I had instructed the doctors to only allow Christine and my son to visit. I knew without that restriction, I would be having my employees wishing to visit me. It was a kind gesture, but none of them knew what I truly looked like without my mask, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"W…What are you…doing here?"

"It's true." He growled, grabbing me by the throat. His hand was pressing against my windpipe, causing me to have trouble breathing. My hand flew to his own, but my operation had weakened me. Any other day, I could beat him, but now, I was weak and ill.

"You raped my wife! How could you? How could you touch her!"

When he let go of my throat, I gasped for breath and reached over for the button that I was told to push incase I needed immediate attention from one of the doctors. Raoul grabbed hold of my hand before I could do so, looking me straight in the eyes.

"She refuses to leave this place." He barked. "Refuses to leave with me. She pities you, monsieur, pities your hideous self."

"Sh…She lo…loves m..me."

"Loves you?" he mocked. "Oh, monsieur Phantom I believe not. What woman could, or ever would love something as twisted as you are. Didn't you ever wonder why she only slept with you in the dark?"

"T…Th…that was…my…idea." I lied, not wanting to listen to this horrible man. Yes, it had been Christine's idea, but I knew it was because she was still frightened of my face. Not anymore…Oh, not anymore. Things have changed, haven't they?

"She is repulsed by you…You believe that she is going to stay here? With you? Your music may speak to her, but her heart will always follow me. It's over, monsieur, let her go…release her back into the rightful arms."

"I…I have no control over how she feels." I weakly replied. "Sh…she is not under my command."

"Only because she pities you. Tell her that she can leave, tell her that you will be fine without her at your bedside."

"N…Never."

Raoul placed both hands at my sides. The only separation from his flesh touching my own was the blankets that were covered on top of me.

"So, we're going to play this game, are we?"

"I…I will…tell Christine…about your…vi..visit."

At that moment, his fingers dug into the back of my right side; the exact spot where my stitches were, from when the doctors removed my kidney. I wailed out in agony, a burning sensation coursing through my veins.

"You will tell her nothing! Tell her about my visit tonight and your son will disappear. You will believe me soon enough about Christine only pitying you. In time, she will break your heart and wallow right on back to me."

He released my body, causing me to become stunned with pain. Raoul then walked to the door of my room, spinning around one last time with his final warning.

"Speak about any of this to her, and Gustave will be no more."

I refused to believe that my angel was repulsed by me. She had seen my face and yet, she hadn't run away.

**Christine's POV**

"Sweetie, don't touch anything that isn't yours."

The following morning, I woke to find Gustave sitting at Erik's desk rummaging through his drawers. After leaving the hospital during the previous evening, I checked out of the Phantasma Hotel and had our belongings moved to Erik's home. I had hoped to find Raoul there, but sadly, he wasn't anywhere to be found. But, being the loving wife that I was, I moved his belongings to Erik's home as well. I knew I would bump into him sooner or later around Coney Island.

"Mother, Mister Y has so many beautiful things."

"Indeed, sweetheart." I said, lifting him from Erik's desk. "But you shouldn't be touching them without his permission.

"Could we get dressed and go to the hospital to see him?"

"Yes, I think we should. I hate leaving him for long amounts of time."

Gustave went into his luggage bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"I'll be dressed in a few seconds, mother. Then, we can go and visit him."

I had slept in Erik's four poster bed. It was comfortable and smelled of him…The mere scent made me miss him even more. After making up his bed, I dressed and prepared myself for the day. I would have stopped at the bakery to get Gustave some breakfast, but it wasn't healthy to constantly be eating pastries for breakfast.

"Mister Y has some jam and bread in his kitchen." I told Gustave as we headed towards the hospital. "After we visit, we'll go back and have some lunch."

Satisfied with my answer, he held the door to the hospital open for me as I headed inside to sign myself in at the front desk. The nurse who was sitting there took one glance at me and said the words I thought I'd never hear.

"Miss Daae, Mister Y is in surgery."

I gasped, my heart stopping within my chest. "Surgery?"

"Yes."

"What for? Is he all right?"

"His stitches were torn sometime last night. He was found bleeding this morning. Seems as though he had tried reaching over to push the button in his bedroom, to call for the doctor but couldn't reach it."

"Is he all right? Can I see him?"

"Yes, he should be back in his room now."

I was bursting with anger! How could those doctors just leave Erik on his own? The poor man tried calling for the doctor, but couldn't reach for the button that was hanging on the wall.

"Mother, is everything all right?"

I sat my son down at a nearby table.

"Stay here, sweetie, I'll be right back. I need to speak with Mister Y alone for a few moments."

I hurried through the doors and down the hall to his room. When I was standing at the side of his bed, what I saw nearly caused me to break down in tears. There, on my poor Erik's neck lied a canvas of fresh bruises. My angel was sleeping peacefully, his side covered in fresh bandages. How had he obtained such bruising? My fingers brushed lightly over them, causing his mouth to cringe in discomfort, but he didn't open his eyes. I quickly dashed to the hall, grabbing hold of the doctor that was passing by.

"Mister Y," I scowled. "What happened to his neck?"

The doctor peeked back into Erik's room, looking down at the clipboard he was holding.

"He was found bleeding this morning from an incision that was made during his operation."

"His neck," I pleaded. "I know his stitches were torn, but what about the bruising on his neck? It's terrible…"

"We believe he obtained that from trying to reach for the button on his wall."

"Bruising?" I snapped. "That's preposterous!"

"Miss Daae, please."

"No! I demand to know who gave Mister Y those bruises. Did one of you mishandle him? Taunt him because of his appearance? I demand to know…Was there any visitors last night?"

"Madam, you're the only one permitted into his room."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that one of your nurses didn't make a mistake and let someone in."

I rushed down the hall as the doctor chased me. I marched right up to the front desk, grabbing the small sign in sheet that was laying there.

"Madam," the nurse grabbed hold of my hand, but I pulled away.

"Who let someone into Mister Y's room last night?"

The nurse grabbed hold of her list, looking up at me with a sincere look of concern.

"Madam, no one is permitted into his room but you. After you left, no one came asking to see him."

"Did you have visitors for any other patients last night?" I snapped.

"Yes, there were twenty visitors last night. None of them were for Mister Y…"

"Anyone could have signed themselves in walked right into his room. You're supposed to be helping him, and yet, he laid there bleeding for god knows how long last night."

"Miss Daae," the doctor embraced my shoulders, but I pulled away.

"Don't… Your hospital is responsible for him. You've done nothing but put his life in danger. I thank you for removing the bullet and possibly saving his life, but I believe it would be best to have him continue his healing at home."

"Christine, that isn't the smartest thing to do."

"Oh, really? And what is? Letting him continue to spend his nights in here? All he needs is a little pain medicine and a lot of bed rest. For the sake of Phantasma's future, I believe it's best that he continues his recuperating at home. I'm ordering him his carriage, and then, I'll be checking him out of here."

I left the front desk, scooping my son up into my arms and carrying him back to Erik's room.

**Erik's POV**

What an excruciating night. After Raoul left, I laid there, trying to slip back to sleep. But something was wrong, something was terribly wrong with me. In my backside, I could feel dampness and pain, more pain than I was feeling a few moments ago. I attempted to reach above my bed to push the button that would signal a doctor to come see me, but I could reach it. I tired myself out while doing so, passing out a while later from pure exhaustion. When I opened my eyes again, my world was spinning, making me feel nauseated in my stomach.

"Oh, Christine," I said her name the moment I noticed her standing at my bedside. My arms flew around her neck as she embraced my body as well.

"I'm getting you out of here," she cried. "No more pain, angel, this I promise you. I ordered your carriage. It should be here shortly, and then, you will do the remainder of your healing at home."

I never wanted to break away from Christine. I wanted her to hold me until the day I died. My angel broke away a few moments later, looking over at Gustave who was sitting on the windowsill.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go down the hall and get Mister Y something to drink."

"All right, mother."

I wasn't feeling thirsty, but when Gustave left and my angel began pulling out a fresh pair of clothes, I knew she had sent Gustave away in order to give us some privacy.

"Ange, what happened to your neck?" she cooed.

I would told her, but oh, what about Gustave?

"Ange?"

"I…I…don't…"

I was so weak, that I couldn't even finish. But my angel nodded, and caressed my cheek.

"It's understandable, Erik."

Oh, how I loved when she used my name. No one ever called me by my first name, and I absolutely loved it! She lifted me up into a sitting position, reaching out for the shirt I was wearing. No…I couldn't let her see me like this.

"N…No…" I grasped her hand that was unbuttoning my shirt. "N…not that."

"Erik, what's gotten into you?"

"C…Christine, please…"

My angel looked me in the eyes with just as much sadness as I had in my own. I was repulsed by my own body, let alone having her see me naked.

"Please…" I begged. "N…No…"

"You poor man." She cried. "What has this world done to you?"

"I…I'm so hideous." I was sobbing into her shoulder now. "So…So hideous. Please, please don't."

"I dressed you in a shirt just the other night, Erik. There is no need to feel repulsed."

But as I looked up into her eyes and she seen the pain my heart was in, she placed the shirt into my lap.

"All right. I'll be right outside if you need me."

When Christine left the room, I sobbed into my hands. I was hideous…Raoul was right; Christine would never find me attractive or appealing to her eyes. I stood up from the bed, my legs aching with every step that I took. On a nearby wall, there was a large mirror hanging there, depicting every detail of my hideous body. When the nightshirt rolled off my shoulders, I stood there naked, the thousands of scars and lacerations covering every inch of my rotting flesh. I pressed both palms of my hands against the glass, laying my forehead on the chilled surface as well.

"She'll see me and shun me like once before…" I whimpered. "Darkness is all she'll ever want to see me in."

I slowly placed on my shirt, buttoning it up before placing on my vest and trousers, finishing off the ensemble with my mask and wig. Even with my mask, I still looked unattractive. If anything hurt me worse than my side, it was the flashing of cameras as Christine helped me out the doors of the hospital. How I hated the press! They were nothing but blood sucking bats! Always wanting to be in my private business, always wondering what made me tick. Christine was trying to assist me and hang onto Gustave at the same time as we made our way through the crowds that had gathered outside of the hospital.

"Mister Y, why are you leaving the hospital so early?" one asked, flashing their camera in my face.

"Why is Christine Daae accompanying you?" asked another. "Wasn't she supposed to be leaving Coney Island today?"

"Have you and Christine met before?"

I held up my elbow to shield my face from any pictures. I hated being on the front page of the morning newspaper…It irritated me to no end. What was worse than being in the paper was the cruel gossip they posted about me. Some of their accusations were so ludicrous it was a wonder how anyone could believe it. Waiting for me at the end of the sidewalk was my carriage that I traveled in when making my way around the city. Mr. Squelch held open the door, as Christine helped me inside.

"How are you feeling, sir?" he questioned, helping Gustave inside.

The press was standing nearby, and therefore, I didn't wish for them to hear me saying anything. One word out of my mouth about my condition and they would make it out to be a three page story filled with nothing but nonsense and lies. Therefore, I waved my hand for him to close the door and get us moving away from this hospital. I rested my head against the seat, closing my eyes and swallowing painfully as Christine sat beside me and rubbed my thigh.

"Mister Y?" when I heard my son speaking to me, I opened my eyes just enough to make eye contact with him.

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

"C…Can't say that I am, Gu..Gustave."

"Mother makes a great jelly sandwich. She's going to make me a sandwich when we get back. You should have one. It will make you feel better."

"I'd rather lie down."

"Mother said you had a kitty removed from your body."

I couldn't help but grin at his statement. My child was so innocent, so innocent and happy.

"No, Gustave, a kidney." Christine corrected.

"Like the beans we have back home in Paris?"

"No, not at all. You're born with two of them, and Mister Y had one removed."

"Then how can you survive without the other?"

"You just can, Gustave."

"How about your back?" he then questioned. "Does it hurt too? Mother said you had some damaged nerves."

"It..it hurts, but my side is in worse pain."

"You should try playing music." He suggested. "Music always helps me through anything."

When we arrived, Gustave ran ahead up the stairs as Christine assisted me out of the carriage. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go before I would simply collapse, but she kept a firm grasp on me as we walked up each step, taking a break after each one so that I could catch my bearings.

"Erik, can you make it up here?"

I nodded. "Just give me a moment."

"Take all the time you need."

Yes, I could have done as Raoul told me to do and tell Christine that I didn't need her here with me, but that would have been a lie. The truth of it all was that without her, I wouldn't be able to climb the stairs or even walk on my own. She was making life much easier for me, and I wasn't about to let it become complicated. She was here, beside me without so much as a single beg from my part, and that was simply good enough for me. I knew I hadn't seen the last of Raoul, but when the time came, Christine would have to make a choice. Is it him, or is it me? I could only hope that it would be…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik's POV**

"We can't all be like Christine…"

"Christine, Christine, always Christine!"

BANG!

I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face. I sat up in bed, looking around my darkened home. As I sat there gasping for air, I ran my fingers through my bald scalp. From across the room, Gustave and Christine were asleep on the couch. I offered my angel the bed, but she insisted that I needed it more than she did. These nightmares were plaguing my mind, so much, that I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep now. I rose from where I was sitting, grabbing my robe and tying it tightly around my waist. My body was still in agony from my accident, but I couldn't lay down any longer. To insure that I didn't wake Gustave or Christine, I kept the lamp light dimmed in the kitchen as I worked to place my kettle over the fire. Tea always calmed my nerves, and therefore, I would make myself some. While the water was boiling, I took a seat at the small table, running my fingers through my thin wisps of graying hair.

"Erik?"

I looked over to find my angel standing there at the beginning of the kitchen. She was wrapped in her white robe, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's three in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep." I confessed. "Oh, Christine, everything hurts so badly. My side is throbbing, my back aches like you wouldn't believe…"

Christine approached me, rubbing my shoulders with her hands.

"Erik, it will pass. You were shot a few days ago, it is expected."

"I keep having the nightmare, Christine." I cried. "All I see in my dreams is Meg shooting me. Oh, it's horrible."

"Angel, you should just relax."

I shot to my feet, marching across the kitchen in anger.

"It's so easy for you to say such a thing. You weren't the one who was shot."

"And I know this, Erik. I'm just trying to help you. Please, don't get angry; don't frighten me with your temper."

I took a few breaths to calm myself down, lifting the kettle off of the fire before it whistled and woke Gustave up. Before Christine even asked, I whipped her a cup of tea along with one for myself before sitting down across from her.

"Here," I said, placing the steaming mug down. "Two lumps of sugar and a dash of cream; just how you like it."

She smiled. "Thank you, Erik."

I wasn't even interested in drinking anymore, for my fingers brushed up and down the side of my mug as Christine sipped on hers.

"Erik, is there something wrong?"

"If I asked you something, would you tell me the truth?"

Christine nodded. "Of course."

"How do you see me?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you see me, Christine?"

"I'm looking at you now, aren't I?" she questioned. "You're sitting here looking at me face to face and I'm not even giving you a single look of uncertainty."

"Are you repulsed by me?"

"How could you think such a thing?" she placed her hand over my own, lightly squeezing it. "Erik, I am not repulsed by you."

"But why? Oh, why, Christine? You should be repulsed, you should be disgusted… Why is it that you're not, that you're sitting here beside me sipping on tea while my face is exposed before the very light? No woman would ever touch me, no woman would ever want to pleasure every inch of my core…But you, oh, Christine, you gave me something I was never supposed to have."

"And why is it that you're not supposed to feel love, Erik? You're a man, a human being!"

"And what now, Christine? Have I finally won you? Oh, I can't do this any longer."

"Do what?"

I began to sob, dropping to the floor so that I was on my knees and in front of her.

"I'm not the man you think I am. I've lied to you…claimed you as my trophy once more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your husband…Oh, Christine I made a bet with him the other night. I made a bet that I knew I was already going to win. You promised to sing for me at my concert hall, promised that you would not abandon my show. I took it to my advantage and told Raoul that if you sang he was to leave alone."

Christine immediately flew to her feet. I looked up to notice that she had tears in her eyes…Oh, how I hated when she cried.

"How could you?" she cried. "How could you do such a thing? After all that we've been through…Who are you?"

"I am your angel of music." I whimpered. "I was dying, Christine, dying, suffocating here in the dark. I told you this a few nights ago… I feel alive again, angel, alive, alive!"

I grabbed onto her hand, pleading with her for forgiveness, but she pulled away.

"No, no…And for me to have thought that you changed, that you were finally civilized."

"But I am…Oh, Christine, please…"

I was sobbing at her feet now.

"I couldn't bear to have you leave the island; bear to have you take our son away from me. It would have killed me…It's killing me now. Please, don't seek Raoul out. Please, for all our sakes. He's a terrible man."

"And you're not? After what you did? Making bets again behind my back! You're just as bad as him!"

"He made a bet with me too, Christine. It took two men to make such a bet…Just like it took two beings to make the child who is sleeping out on my sofa."

"Don't you bring Gustave into this conversation, Erik. This isn't about him, it's about that horrible bet you made with Raoul."

"He is a drunk!" I cried. "A drunk and a con! Oh, ange…Please."

"And to think that I kissed you willingly!"

This killed me inside. God…How I loved Christine, and now, now she was regretting the passionate kiss we had shared after her performance.

"Mother?"

Gustave was walking into the kitchen now, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Christine scooped him up into her arms and began walking towards the door, grabbing her bags as she did so.

"Mother, where are we going? What's going on?"

I dashed to Christine despite all the pain I was in, grabbing hold of her robe, begging her to stay.

"Christine, please, forgive me…"

"Never! You evil bastard!"

"Christine, please, don't leave me… It was a mistake. I was only looking out for your best interest. Think of our son!"

"My best interest?"

She was at the door now, as I knelt there at her feet.

"You were only looking out for yourself again. You see me as nothing more than your door prize."

"No, no, that's not true. I love you, Christine."

"And if you did, you wouldn't have left me ten years ago, you wouldn't have made that bet with Raoul… And to think that I actually started to have feelings for you again."

With that, my angel stormed down the stairs. I couldn't let her go, I couldn't let her leave me. I gathered to my feet, chasing after her.

"Christine, please…Don't leave me. I love you…I love you."

But soon, I could no longer run, and had lost all sight of my angel. She was gone, gone and this time, she wasn't coming back.

**Christine's POV**

"Mother, where are we going?" my son asked as we took a seat on a nearby bench. "Why are we leaving Mister Y's home?"

I wasn't sure where we were going to go, seeing that we had checked out of the Phantasma Hotel. I wasn't sure where Raoul was, but I knew I would find him sooner or later. Then, we would leave Coney Island for good. How could Erik have done such a thing? After all that we've been through? I thought he was a changed man, but in reality, he was the same Phantom I knew long ago.

"Mother?"

My son was not only frightened, but shaking from the cool breeze that was coming in off the ocean. Summer was slowly winding down and I knew winter would be here before we knew it.

"We'll rest here for the time being." I said, cradling Gustave in my arms. "When morning comes, we'll search for papa and then leave Coney Island."

"Leave Mister Y?" he questioned. "But he's my real papa…You said so yourself, mother. Why are we running away from him? I'm so confused."

I knew leaving in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea for it was frightening my child. But what else was I to do? I couldn't spend the rest of the night here on a bench now could I? I had a child to think about…

"Mother, I don't want to spend the night on this bench. It's cold…"

"I know, sweetheart."

"I know where we could go."

He stood up, pulling me along with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I wasn't quite sure where Gustave was leading me, but I followed him right to a strange skull shaped building.

"Mister Y taught me how to get inside."

"What is this place?"

"His aria. Well, that's what he called it anyway."

Somehow, Gustave managed to squeeze inside a cracked window, opening the door for me on the inside. Whatever this place was, it was magnificent. There was a bluish light glowing all around the room, and it was filled with parts from rides, such as coaster cars and carousel animals.

"Mister Y works here." Gustave said, throwing his jacket into one of the stray bumper cars that were scattered about. "He makes everything for Phantasma in here."

Gustave crawled into the bumper car, covering his body with his jacket as he laid down.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"I miss Mister Y. Why did we leave?"

"He made me angry."

"Couldn't we go back now? Please, mother…"

"No, Gustave. I think it's best if we spent the night here."

With that, I kissed my child goodnight and began wandering around Erik's workshop. How could I sleep? How could I possibly sleep when I was so angry? I came around the corner, gasping when I noticed a humungous picture of myself hanging over his organ. The picture was as large as the wall…Had my angel really missed me all these years? Had he truly spend endless moments staring upon me and wishing that I was here beside him? If so, then why did he leave in the first place? I plopped down at his desk, noticing a few drawers that were ajar. Curious, I opened them and peeked inside to see a journal laying in the top drawer. I shouldn't have opened it, but my curiosity had gotten the best of me. The first page was dated the day after he left me. Oh, how I should have slammed it shut, but my eyes began reading his childish handwriting.

_March 14__th__ 1887_

_Bliss! Pure bliss! That's what my angel and I had shared. I still wonder why she returned to me, but I never asked, for her presence was like heaven. Never in all my years had I ever made love to a woman before. To go through life alone and untouched was the most painful thing to ever experience. How I've always dreamt of kissing a woman, telling her how much I love her, how I would die for her… When Christine came into my life, all I thought about was kissing her, telling her how much I loved her and how I would give my last breath just to save her life. To finally relieve my body of decades of sexual tension was heaven. But, oh, it was with Christine! She begged me to take her, begged me for my every touch. I had a brought a woman pleasure, and she had brought me heaven. Over and over again, in darkness, our bodies entwined and came together as one, until we couldn't take another moment and passed out from exhaustion. _

_Though, when I woke wrapped within her embrace, I slowly came back to reality. What was I doing? I lifted my hand to my face, realizing that as soon as the sunlight peeked in through the window that my body and flesh would be exposed. She would find me repulsive and regret everything we had done to one another. Oh, to have her scream and cry would only kill me. But what sort of life would she live with me? I was now a convict, a criminal on the run. I would have to leave Paris and leave her. She didn't belong with me. It was over now…Over. How painful it was for me to rise from the bed we had made love on and dress myself. Even when my mask was back in place, I knew what needed to be done. Therefore, I kissed her on the lips one final time, knowing that this kiss would be my last. I held back tears as I left the motel room, slipping into the dark to catch the ferry with Madame Giry and Meg. Not only had I stepped out of heaven the moment I left Christine, but I had also left every ounce of happiness I would ever feel again... Being without Christine was like being a fish without water…She was life itself!_

I couldn't help but shed a tear as I sat there looking down at the entry. Oh, how frightened I was to wake in that motel bed after spending endless hours making love to Erik. How I was ready to look his distorted face in the eyes and confess my very love to him. Only when I woke, I was alone, and his side of the bed had gone cold. I thought that he was just out getting breakfast or doing something to surprise me, but when I noticed that his luggage was gone, I knew he had run away. I never understood why, but now, after reading this entry, I knew it was not only to protect me, but also to protect his heart. How many countless times had I screamed in his face? I knew he felt as though I would do the same after waking. How was it that I loved this man? Why did everything that was right felt wrong and everything that was wrong felt right? Like when I kissed Erik after my Love Never Dies performance. Why had I kissed him? I am, after all, still married to Raoul. But after singing that beautiful song, it opened my core to a feeling I hadn't felt in over a decade, sending my veins and soul fleeting with life.

I had jumped on my angel backstage, kissing him passionately as he groaned into my throat. Even now, as I sat with his journal in my lap, I lusted for his kiss. There was a passion deep inside me that Erik would always stir, but how could I let myself crawl back to him, after all the wrong that he's done? Making bets with Raoul…How could he? Did he truly feel as though he would lose me again due to his appearance? That I wouldn't look beyond his face and smile at him. If that were true, then he was wrong. Curious as to what else my angel had written in his journal, I flipped to another page dated seven years after the first entry.

_July 8__th__ 1904_

_Seven years! It has been seven years since I've last tasted bliss. On my journey to Coney Island years ago, I had promised myself to never seek the company of a woman again. How could I ever betray Christine like that? How could I go off to a random whore house and soil what she and I had done together. She had been the last person to touch me, to kiss me, to hold me…And I would see that it stayed that way, no matter how badly I needed it. Each night, I sit here at my desk, trying to do anything to take my mind off of what every man needs. It was hard for me not to want it years ago when I was still pure, but after making love to Christine, all I ever wish for is to experience it again. Even now, as I am writing this, I feel the urge to want that release I had the night she and I made love. Christine is like a poison in my veins, one that cannot be contained. Potent and septic, her body is all I ever think about. I go mad at night thinking about how to see her again, how to get the release she and I begged for all those years ago. How I pass brothels and whorehouses, pausing and thinking about whether to enter or not…But each time I refuse and keep walking. Oh, Christine, the things that you do to me, the madness you send coursing through my veins. Oh, but I could never be unfaithful to you, Christine. That's what love is all about is it not? Is that not how you know you love someone to death? When you refuse to seek the pleasure one so needs in order to remain faithful to someone else? Oh, Christine._

I closed the journal after finishing his entry. Had he really gone ten years without making love to another woman? Had I truly been his first and last? Perhaps Erik truly did love me after all, so much that all I could ever see him for was the sly Phantom that he was. But how could I possibly look past his mask and dirty deeds and find the man that he was on that night long ago? And what about my husband? What about the bet he was cheated out of? Oh, what was I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3...Please review everyone!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Christine's POV**

While my child slept, I left him alone to search for Raoul. I walked through the deserted streets of Phantasma, heading towards the bar that was located on the other side. I walked inside, looking at the deserted barstools, already noticing my husband sitting there sipping on a glass of brandy. Oh, why? Why did he always have to drink? Was life not good enough to enjoy without having to drink it away?

"Raoul?" I called his name, causing him to turn and see me standing there. He chugged down the remaining liquor in his glass, spinning around to face me.

"Oh, so has the beast finally died? Is that why you're here, Christine?"

"No, Raoul." I confessed, taking a seat beside him. "I haven't seen you in days, where were you?"

"Here, Christine," he snapped, moving his arms about. "Right here. But where were you? Oh, can I take a guess? At that demon's bedside?"

"Raoul, please. That's over now…It's all over."

"Oh, really, Christine?"

"He told me about the bet. About how he told you to leave if I sang."

"Of course, Christine. Always up to his old tricks… And yet, you believed him, followed behind him like a little lost puppy."

"Raoul, please," I begged. "Enough."

"No, it's never enough, Christine!"

Raoul stood up, overpowering my height.

"You made a bet with him…How could you? Why didn't you just walk away? Why couldn't you have just let me sing and then we could have left."

Raoul grabbed hold of my wrist, causing me to wail out in pain.

"But would you have left, Christine?" he growled. "Would you have left your demon? No, of course not. You would have followed him anywhere he went. Is that not true? It's true that you followed him the night after the Paris disaster, followed him right to some hellhole motel and screwed him. Oh, how could you, Christine? How could you betray me like that?"

"You're drunk." I tried pulling away from him, but Raoul's grasp tightened around my wrist. Oh, how he reeked of alcohol, a drunken anger burning from within him. He often came home smelling like alcohol, attempting to throw his fist my way every once in a while. Erik would never do this to me; Erik would have never swung his fist in my direction.

"Raoul, please." I begged. "I am married to you."

"So, have you made your decision?" he growled. "You wish to return to Paris with me? If so, let us go then."

Raoul was now pulling me right out of the bar. I tried to tug away, but his grasp only became more violent.

"Raoul, stop…Please, stop. I need to find Gustave first."

Raoul stopped in place, turning to face me.

"Gustave? Gustave? Oh, Christine that little bastard can rot in Coney Island for all I care."

"What? Raoul, he is your son…"

"Not by blood he's not. Now I know why you stared at him day after day, looking at him with a smile upon your face. It's because he belonged to that monster! A little part of him was there to be beside you each night and morning. It's over, Christine. Never again will I allow that bastard to wallow around my estate! He can stay here with his real bastard of a father, stay here and live amongst freaks. He is a freak, Christine!"

"Who are you?" I cried. "You're not the man I thought you were."

"I am your husband!" he cried. "I am your husband, Christine. You and I will be returning to Paris alone."

"You're drunk. That's why you're acting like this. Why don't you sober up…Sober up and then come search for me."

I tried to pull away, but Raoul wouldn't let me go. In fact, he was pulling me right towards the pier.

"Raoul, enough!"

I didn't want to hurt my husband, but what other choice did I have?

"I refuse to leave!" I cried. "I refuse to leave my son here. I love him, Raoul, please… Please, let us leave here as a family and find forgiveness in everything that we've done to one another."

"Everything we've done?" he snapped. "I have done nothing!"

We were on the pier now, as he and I fought one another. I was trying to kick him, trying to break free from his grasp. I was at the edge of the pier, with no place else to go… Below me there were roaring waves, crashing against the railing.

"Raoul, let me go!"

I stumbled backwards as he grasped onto my hand, my leg becoming tangled in a heap of heavy rope.

"Never, Christine! You will learn to obey your husband!"

And that's when I bit his hand. The monster let me go, causing me to fall backwards and into the water below the pier. Though, when I fell, the rope came with me. I was tangled, the rope wrapping around my neck and chest.

**Gustave's POV**

When I woke in that bumper car, I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Mama?" I groggily said her name as I looked around Mister Y's workshop.

"Mama, where are you?"

I crawled out of the bumper car, putting my jacket back on and walking around. My mother was nowhere to be found within the warehouse. Why was she not here? Why had she left me? I was frightened and therefore, I ran back towards Mister Y's home.

"Mister Y!" I called his name as I pounded against his door. "Mister Y, open up!"

It took a few moments, but the door opened, and my father was standing there looking as if he had just woken up.

"Mister Y, I can't find my mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"We spent the night at your workshop…I woke this morning and my mama was gone. Mister Y, did she abandon me?"

Mister Y grabbed his jacket and walked outside, locking his door right after.

"I've been worried sick about you all night."

"Mama said she needed some time to think."

"Come," he embraced my shoulder. "Let's search. I'm sure she hasn't gotten far."

**Erik's POV**

Oh, how worried I was about my angel all night long. The moment she left, I went mad, refusing to sleep and wishing that I had kept my mouth shut about the bet Raoul and I had made with one another…Or, the bet I had rather forced upon him. I had thought they were gone for good, but when my son came knocking at my door looking for Christine, my heart stopped within my chest. Why would she leave Gustave unattended? The night before, she had gone mad when he wasn't behind stage waiting for her. So, why would she leave him alone in the morning?

I was surprised when my son allowed me to take his hand into my own as we hurried through the deserted streets of Phantasma. It was still extremely early in the morning, and my park wouldn't be opening for a few more hours.

"Mister Y, where could my mother have gone off to?" my son asked, looking up at me as we walked from ride to ride in my park. But why was I even searching here? Why would Christine be walking through my park? I was just as confused as my son on where to look, and why she would even leave Gustave alone.

"We'll find her, Gustave."

We were at the end of my park now, the piers straight ahead. But something was strange, something was different. There were two people standing on a pier a short distance away. I squinted my eyes, looking ahead to recognize Raoul…But that wasn't all, my angel was there too! Raoul had his hand around Christine's arm and she seemed to be struggling…

"Mama?"

The moment my son whimpered for Christine, I began running, despite the pain in my side. I ran right to the pier, but before I could reach her, I saw my angel stumble backwards and land in the water.

"Christine!" I shouted her name, approaching Raoul, who was just standing there looking towards the end of the pier. How was it that he hadn't jumped in to save her? How was it that he was just staring at her? My angel knew how to swim, but for some reason, she wasn't coming up. And then, my eyes made contact with a rope…the end of a rope that was wrapped around the end of the pier, the rest in the water. Without thinking about my own safety, I tore off my waistcoat and dove into the cold water, swimming against the current to reach my angel. She was struggling, and even though it was hard to see, and the salt water burned my eyes, I noticed that her leg was wrapped in the rope that was tangled in some other garbage that was laying at the bottom of the bay.

I worked quickly, pulling apart the rope just as she stopped moving. After untangling her body, I pulled her to the surface, Gustave's screams already calling for Christine. I was exhausted, but not exhausted enough to pull her to the pier and lay her on her back. That idiot fop was just standing there! Standing there, looking down at me as if he weren't even sure what was going on.

"Mister Y! What's wrong with my mama?"

I brushed my angel's lifeless cheek, tears streaming down my cheeks. Oh, how was I to save her?

"Christine," I called her name, not knowing what to do. I leaned over her, calling her name and slapping her cheeks.

"What did you do to her!" I growled, looking up at Raoul. "What have you done!"

Raoul stumbled back against the railing, sliding down to his knees. Time was running short, time was slipping from my fingers, time to save Christine. I placed my hand against her stomach, pressing my mouth against her own, breathing into her lips. After each breath, I pressedmy palm against her stomach, hoping that she would breathe again.

"Come on, ange…" I begged. "Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry, so so sorry…"

Once more, I breathed into her mouth, begging her not to leave me, praying that God wouldn't take her away from me.

And then, after I breathed into her mouth once more, she turned her head to the side and spit up at least three mouthfuls of bay water.

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't sure what happened after I fell into the bay, but the next thing I knew life had been given back to me, for when I came to, I threw up salty tasting water, gasping for breath as if taking my first. When I felt someone patting my back, I expected to open my eyes and see Raoul kneeling behind me, but instead, it was Erik. What was he doing here? And where was Raoul?

"Angel?"

Erik wrapped his arms around my body, pressing me close to his own.

"Mama!"

Gustave joined me as I sat there gasping for breath. When I glanced over my shoulder, Raoul was sitting there stunned. Why didn't he jump into save me? Why didn't he even attempt to help me? And how had my angel known where I was? If not for him, I would have died, I would have left my son…

"Erik…"

"Shhh…"

Erik scooped me up into his arms, carrying me as we left the pier with Raoul still kneeling there, silent and as drunk as ever.

"Erik," I weakly nuzzled my head into his chest as he carried me back to the flat, still upset over the events that had taken place during the last few minutes. Raoul had not saved me…So how could I still love him? Erik had been my savior and yet, we were arguing…But not anymore. That was over now. How could I ever return to Raoul when he didn't even save me? No, our marriage was over, our life together had ended and now, it was time to start a new one with Erik.

**Erik's POV**

"Mister Y, Mister Y…"

I had laid Christine down in my bed, her body weak and shivering.

"Gustave, don't pester me."

I wrapped all the blankets I could find around my angel's body, rubbing the warmth into her skin.

"Mister Y, will my mother be all right?"

"Yes, Gustave." I said. "Let me just get her warm. Go to the wardrobe and grab some more blankets."

When Gustave was off, I looked down at my angel and began to disrobe her of her wet dress. I left my angel in her undergarments, pressing the blankets closer to her body. When Gustave returned with two more quilts, I draped them over her body and was glad when she finally stopped shaking. Oh, how I stood there over her, looking down at my angel and praying that she was all right. A few moments later, I, myself began to shake. I had gotten my stitches wet and therefore, I needed to change before I got an infection.

"Stay with your mother." I said, leaving Gustave at Christine's bedside.

"Where are you going?" he shrieked.

"Nowhere." I scoffed. "I need to change before I catch my own death."

I hurried to my wardrobe closet and began stripping myself of my wet clothes, throwing them aside to change into a dry shirt. I was afraid that my child would glance at my disgusting body, but getting warm was more important. Oh, how I reeked of salt water…How I smelled like the bay. I turned back to see Gustave standing at my angel's bedside, staring down at her as if she were dead.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and hurried into my bathroom before he seen me. I never rushed through a bath like I did in my entire life. Usually, I took extra precaution in cleaning my body because of all the sensitive flesh and lacerations that would become infected if they weren't washed properly, but at the moment, I didn't care. All that I cared about was Christine and getting back to her side. I wasn't even dry, when I wrapped a new bandage around my aching side and threw on my shirt, walking out into my studio again dripping wet and buttoning my shirt.

"Mister Y, why are you all wet?" Gustave asked, looking up at me as I approached Christine once more.

"I took a shower." Was all I said as I scooped my angel's body up into my arms.

"Erik…" she weakly called my name as I carried her into the bathroom.

"Shh…" I cooed. "I warmed a bath up for you, angel."

Once inside, I placed her down to tend to the water, looking back to see that she was shaking again.

"Oh, Christine,"

"I'm so tired."

"Here," my hands shook as they placed themselves on the top of her blouse. Could I truly do this? Could I really disrobe her of her clothes? Ten years ago I had seen nothing of her body due to the face that we had made love in the dark. But she needed my help… It wasn't even right of me to even look upon her as if she were my property, but this needed to be done.

"Christine, please," I begged. "Trust me."

She made no movement as I unbuttoned her blouse and gently worked her arms out of the sopping wet and foul smelling garment. What made my jaw drop was when I noticed that she was wearing a corset. Oh, how I hated the contraptions with a passion! How many times in the past had I scolded her about wearing such a thing? They not only ruin ones breathing, but also cramp your insides. On the night she had come to me ten years ago, she had been wearing one. It was like a frustrating puzzle, one that took me more time to remove than I had wanted there to be. What made matters worse was that I had to attempt a removal of it in the dark! Oh, how complicated that was. Oh, but not impossible! The Opera Ghost refuses to give up on anything!

"Christine, don't ever wear one of these again." I whispered, removing the final lace to release the blasted object. Oh, how my eyes wanted to gaze down at her exposed chest, but I refused to let my blood start to boil after ten long years. I had restricted myself from ever feeling the joys of the flesh again after that night with Christine. She was all I ever wanted or would ever need. The hell with going to whore houses and brothels! I had bed an angel! She had willingly come to my bed and if I wouldn't have left, she would have then woken to confess her love to me. But I was such a foolish man!

"Here, angel." I lifted her up from where she was sitting, my hand grasping her bare back to hold her in place as I moved her out of her skirts. I always kept my eyes on the ceiling as I lifted her body and placed her into the soapy water. How strange it was to be giving her a bath like a toddler, but I would do anything for her. I rolled up my sleeves and washed her long curls and scrubbed away the grime from her flesh.

Since her clothes were filthy, I decided to dress her in one of my long shirts. I was much taller than she was, and after slipping the garment over her head, I was glad to notice that it came down past her knees. Gustave, being the wonderful child that he was, had changed the bed sheets while I washed Christine. After placing my angel down on my bed, I covered her up, leaving her side to let her sleep.

"Come along, Gustave." I said, gathering up the pile of stinking clothes and sheets. "Let's get this cleaned up."

"Can I help you?"

"Of course…" I paused, not really sure on whether to acknowledge him as my son or not. By calling him just that I wasn't sure if it would upset him or not. "Come along. We'll clean this up and then get you cleaned up as well."

And for once in my life, I didn't feel lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone, Please review! Thanks again!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik's POV**

"Gustave, stay still." I scolded as I washed his hair. My son was splashing around in the bathtub as I attempted to wash him. Oh, why was he making such a mess? All I wished to do was get him ready for bed, and yet, he was making it more difficult than it was.

"Please, Gustave." I begged. "Just a moment more."

Since my son didn't have any clean clothes to wear, I slipped him into one of my nightshirts, the length of it passing his feet.

"It's too big." He said, holding up his arms as the sleeves overlapped his hands. "Look at the sleeves."

"It will have to do until I wash your clothes." I said, carrying him out to the couch. But before I could even have him beneath the blankets, he ran over to the window that was facing Phantasma, looking out at all the bright and colorful lights.

"It really is amazing, Mister Y."

"Yes," I said, embracing his shoulder. "It is, isn't it?"

"Could you take me there again?" he yawned.

"Of course. Tell me where you'd like to go and what you want to see. It shall be granted."

"You showed me the freak show the other day, but what about the rides and attractions? Could you show me them too?"

I scooped my boy up into my arms and laid him down beneath the blankets.

"Yes, of course, Gustave. It's late now, so it's time to go to sleep."

"But Phantasma is still open." He yawned again. "Couldn't we go now? Night is so much better for exploring than during the day when the sun is shining. Darkness makes things so much more mysterious."

I could only smile, for this boy was indeed me. Not only did we think the same, but we also looked alike in a way as well. If not for this monstrous face, my boy and I would be twins. Even though my hair has gone grey, it was still apparent that he had been born with my blonde locks.

"Not tonight, Gustave." I said, placing some blankets over his body. "Another night. There is still a few days left until the end of the season. Perhaps when your mother is feeling better we can explore the park together."

"But I want to explore now."

"Then explore it in your dreams, boy."

My son nestled his head into the pillow I had placed there for him. This couch was anything but a bed, but it would have to do for now. Perhaps if Christine agreed to stay with me, we could move someplace else, someplace with more than one room, someplace with a decent backyard for Gustave to play in. I would do anything for Christine, even if that meant moving into a bigger home. It wasn't like I didn't have the money for it. Hell, I had enough money to where my children's children could live happily without working a day in their lives. I would purchase any house my angel desired…I would do anything if only to have her spend the rest of her life with me. Money was no object…

"Goodnight, Mister Y."

"Get some sleep, Gustave."

While my boy and angel slept, I decided to head down to the basement to wash the pile of clothes I had collected. After opening the door in the hall, I carefully stepped down each stair until I was in my mess of a basement. There was a rather large tub that I often used to clean my clothes. After filling up the contraption with soapy water, I threw each garment into the tub, pressing it down beneath the water. This was the least I could do for my angel. She needed clean clothes, and therefore, I would wash every garment she came to Coney Island with. Perhaps I would even purchase a few new outfits for her.

After washing her skirts, I hung them over a clothes line I had hanging from one wall to the other, letting them dry… It would probably take the entire evening, but they would be ready to wear once morning arrived.

"Erik?"

When I heard my name being called, I spun around to spot Christine standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Angel, you should be in bed." I warned.

She slowly stepped down each stair, grasping the railing as she did so. She shouldn't be up out of bed…She wasn't in the right health! I came to her air, rushing to her side and grasping onto her cold hand.

"Christine, you're as cold as death."

"Erik, where am I?"

"Angel," I scooped her body into my arms and carried her back up the stairs despite the pain I was in. I laid her back in my bed, covering her up as she snuggled her face back into my pillows. "Sleep, Christine. We'll talk in the morning."

I stayed by her side until she had completely fallen back asleep. Only then, did I dare leave her side to return to washing clothes. But I could not bring myself to fall asleep. No, after finishing up the wash, I came back upstairs and buried myself in my work. Checks needed to be signed, papers needed to be filled out, and sadly, I was the only one who was able to do it. I owned Phantasma, and therefore, that left me responsible for the hundreds of workers who helped me make Phantasma possible day after day. Oh, my work was never done.

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't sure what happened after I fell into the bay. When I crashed into the water, the world around me seemed to have just disappeared. But when I opened my eyes, I was not in heaven, nor was I in hell. No, instead, I was back in Erik's four poster bed. How had I gotten here? I sat up, noticing that I was dressed in one of his cotton shirts. Oh, how they smelled of him! After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I swung my bare feet over the side of his bed, noticing that the kitchen light was on. Curious, I rose and began to make my way straight towards the light. From outside, I could see the sun already rising, making it obvious that I was alive and it was morning.

When I entered the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was Erik standing at the stove, cooking some potatoes. I wasn't sure how I had gotten here, but my angel was here so he obviously must have saved me.

"Erik?"

As soon as I said his name, Erik spun around, looking at me with a look of concern.

"Ange, you should be in bed." He came to my aid, embracing my shoulder to direct me back to his bed.

"Erik, I'm fine, really." I assured.

"You look like death warmed over, angel." He cooed. "Oh, Christine."

"What happened yesterday?" I asked. "What happened to me? All I remember is falling in the bay. Where's Raoul?"

My angel sat me down in the kitchen chair, brushing his fingers against my cheek. "Oh, Christine, I saved you yesterday. Gustave and I were searching for you. We approached the pier to find Raoul standing there looking down at the water…He didn't even jump in to save you, Christine. He just stood there…I jumped in, I saved you."

Everything came rushing back to me. I suddenly remembered my angel saving me, and looking over to see Raoul just standing there. God! How could he just stand there while I was drowning? I would have drowned, if not for Erik. Tears began to fall from my cheeks as Erik embraced me, wrapping his arms protectively around my body.

"It's all right, angel." He cooed. "Everything is going to be all right. Please, please don't cry."

"Thank you…" I cried. "Thank you, so much."

"You had me worried sick, angel."

As my tears slowly came to an end, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here," he placed it into my hand. "Blow your nose. Everything is all right, angel."

He stood up, rushing back to his potatoes that were burning over the stove.

"I'm making breakfast." He stated. "I thought we could all use a hearty meal after the events that have taken place during the past few days."

I just nodded, sitting there watching him move from the stove to his cabinets and then back again.

"I'm making your favorite."

"French toast?"

He nodded. "Glad it's still the same. It's been ten years, Christine. I would have thought you'd be different, that your interests would have changed."

"There isn't much that has, Erik."

"Good to know. It's great to know that I'll still be up to date on everything."

"Like I said, nothing much has changed."

"Do you still enjoy your tea with two lumps of sugar?" he questioned, pouring some boiling water into a mug.

I nodded. "My eating habits haven't changed, Erik."

Erik placed a cup of tea down in front of me before turning back to the stove where our breakfast was cooking.

"Something smells good."

From the entrance of the kitchen, Gustave came walking in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. How funny it was to see him standing in one of Erik's shirts, its length dragging the ground.

"I'm making breakfast." Erik said, pulling out a chair for Gustave to sit in. "We will be eating shortly."

When my son began to walk, he tripped on the shirt, causing him to stumble forward. Erik acted quickly, diving forward to catch him before he landed on the hard kitchen floor.

"Sorry about the length of the shirt." He said, sitting Gustave down in the chair. "It be best that you not move as much. Perhaps it would be better if we went on a little shopping trip."

"Shopping trip?" Gustave questioned.

Erik nodded. "You should have some warmer pajamas. The warm weather is not going to last much longer."

Erik placed a plate stacked with pieces of French toast down in the center of the table and took a seat beside me.

"Hope everything is to your liking." He said. "Dig in."

As Gustave stacked his plate with French toast, I glanced over at Erik to see that he was still wearing his mask. Only when our plates were full did he reach over and pile three slices on his own plate. He cut them with his knife, watching Gustave eating his breakfast. Even as I ate my own meal, I couldn't help but notice that Erik was picking at his breakfast with his fork.

"You have to be hungry." I said, reaching over to touch his hand. "Aren't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Oh, I knew he needed to remove his mask in order to eat, and I knew he didn't want to scare Gustave. I took it into my own hands, looking at my son and stopping him from eating.

"Gustave, could you stop eating for a few moments?"

My son put his fork down and looked up at me.

"Sweetheart, Mister Y can't eat with his mask on."

"Christine," Erik's voice was warning me not to go on, but I couldn't help it. I knew he couldn't eat with his mask on, which was the reason why he never ate with me back in Paris.

"Erik, you should be able to eat just as we are." I turned back to Gustave. "Would you mind if he takes off his mask?"

Gustave looked Erik right in the eyes, smiling as he did so.

"I don't mind if you take your mask off, Mister Y."

Silence filled the kitchen. It was so quiet, that I squeezed Erik's hand knowingly.

"Go on, Erik."

"I promise not to be frightened, Mister Y."

Erik's hand shook as he lifted it to his face and removed his mask. And then, my son went back to eating as if his face were no different than his own.

**Gustave's POV**

Mister Y's eyes glanced at me every few moments as we ate breakfast. I knew he thought I would change my mind about his face, become frightened or repulsed over its hideousness. I couldn't lie and say that he was handsome; because the truth was that he was far from being that. Though, I tried to do as my mother said and look with my heart. Mister Y did have a beautiful soul, one that was kind and filled with my own hobbies and interests. I knew I needed to get used to his face, for it was something that would most likely be in my life for years to come. I wasn't sure that we would ever be returning to Paris again, and if we were to stay here, I knew I was going to have to get used to seeing his face…

"Gustave, your clothes should be down in the basement." Mister Y said. "You and your mother should go down stairs and get dressed. I'll clean up…"

My mother rose with me and walked down the basement stairs with me.

"Mister Y cleaned our clothes," my mother smiled. "That was very kind of him."

I grabbed my shirt that was hanging over the clothesline.

"Mother, are we going to get to see Phantasma today?"

"Maybe, Gustave." My mother said, buttoning my shirt for me. "I'm not sure what we're going to do today. Mister Y still needs his rest."

"He washed your skirts too, mother." I hopped up onto a pile of wooden crates, sitting there as my mother gathered up her clothes and walked behind a corner to change.

"Mother, what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Are we returning to Paris? Or are we going to stay here?"

"I'm not sure, love. But, I think we are going to stay here for now."

"Papa didn't jump in to save you yesterday." I said. "He was standing there watching you drown."

Tears began to fall from my cheeks as I thought about my mother. She could have died yesterday…If not for Mister Y, she would have died. Mister Y was a good man, but he didn't know what to do with a child, nor did he know how to care for one. I could take care of myself, but how could I live without my mother?

"Oh, Gustave."

My mother came around the corner, embracing me against her own body.

"You would have died, mother… You could have died. Then what? Mister Y nearly died the other day… I would have been an orphan."

"Oh, Gustave, you're not an orphan. You will never be alone, this I promise you."

"But what if you died? I was so scared yesterday."

My mother rubbed my back, shushing me until cries ceased.

"Gustave, Mister Y will look after you no matter what. But we're together now… Everything will be all right."

"Can we go back up stairs now?"

My mother nodded and began to head towards the stairs. Only then, did Mister Y began to come down into the basement, a pile of clothes in hand.

"I'm going to dress, Christine." He said. "Afterwards we're going to go into town."

Now that Mister Y was here, I decided to stay. When my mother was gone, I continued to sit there on the stack of crates, watching Mister Y disrobe his shirt. I wasn't even sure he knew I was there, for he continued changing. When his shirt was off, I gasped in fright, for every inch of his flesh was covered in lumpy scars.

When I gasped, he looked over, immediately covering his body up with his hands.

"What are you doing down here?" he growled. "You shouldn't be here."

"What happened to you?"

Mister Y lowered the garment, reaching over for the shirt he had carried down with him.

"Please don't tell your mother." He pleaded. "It would repulse her."

"What would repulse her?"

"My body. Oh, Gustave, I'm so hideous."

He buttoned his shirt, grabbing the clean pair of trousers and going around the corner to change in private.

"Mister Y, mother and you made me. She obviously must know about the scars."

"She felt them." He said. "But she hasn't seen me…"

"Mother would understand. Your face is much worse and I'm already used to it."

This caused Mister Y to smile.

"I love your mother." He confessed. "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life. She means more to me than life itself. There isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for her, Gustave."

"Then take her out to dinner."

Mister Y came around the corner fully dressed. He was adjusting his mask and looking at me, confused and probably thinking that I was joking.

"Dinner?" he questioned.

I nodded. "It's been ten whole years since you've seen her. You should treat her to dinner."

Mister Y approached a nearby mirror, adjusting his cravat and staring at his reflection.

"Maybe I will."

"You should. You should go to dinner with her, have a nice dinner and a conversation."

"I own four restaurants in Phantasma." Mister Y continued. "I have private tables at all of them."

"Mother would enjoy dinner with you, Mister Y. I don't think mother is going to return to Paris. She said we might stay here with you. She would enjoy dinner with you."

Mister Y patted me on the head.

"Well, then, I shall ask your mother out to dinner while we're in town."

"Could we go see Phantasma today?"

As Mister Y and I walked up the stairs, he patted me on the back and chuckled.

"Of course, Gustave. I will show you everything…my son."

And I was satisfied with that. What a wonderful day it would be…A wonderful start to my new life here in Phantasma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik's POV**

"So, Christine…" I was walking beside my angel was we headed into Phantasma. The park would be opening within an hour or so and I wanted to give my family a tour before the wonders and attractions were mobbed with crowds. At the moment we were headed towards my maze of mirrors; a fun house lined with different illusions and mirrors that could change your appearance into many different shapes and sizes. It was one of my most popular attractions, one that immediately interested Gustave.

"Oh, please say we can go inside!" he gasped, turning to face Christine and I. "Please say we can go in."

I looked at Christine, happy to see that she gave him a nod. My child ran inside, as Christine warned him to stay close by.

"I won't go far." He called. Afterwards, he simply disappeared leaving my angel and I alone. This seemed like the perfect chance to ask her to dinner. We were passing one of my favorite mirrors, when Christine stopped and gazed into it. Her face was distorted, covered in scars and hideous flesh much like my own. Even though it was only an illusion, if my Christine truly looked like she did now, I would still love her. I believed beauty to be found in the soul, not in the physical appearance.

"I'm so hideous." She lifted her fingers to her flawless face, staring into the mirror and touching her non-existing scars. "What sort of illusion is this?"

"My favorite." I said. "I made this one especially for the freaks who live on the island."

"And how would that make them feel better?"

I stood behind Christine, my hands placed upon her shoulders. When I stared into the mirror, my mask and flawless half of face were now covered in scars as well. To have the illusion take effect, I peeled away my mask. Christine's eyes widened the moment she saw how handsome I looked. This very mirror was created to give my freaks and every freak a sense of hope. They had to walk around day after day with sometimes crippling afflictions. Though, when one stands in front of this very mirror, all their afflictions simply vanished, leaving them handsome and beautiful. Around Coney Island, this very mirror was known as "The mirror of hope." I couldn't stand to be in front of it for more than a few seconds, for if I stayed any longer, I would forget about what reality truly was.

"Erik, you…you look so handsome."

Her fingers touched the glass as if tracing over my flawless features. My hair was dark and covering my entire scalp, unlike the gray, sparse locks that dangled unevenly from my head. My nose was full and adorable; much like the one Gustave was born with. Even my cheeks were beautiful… This is what I would have looked like if not for my deformity.

"Don't stare at it too long, Christine." I warned. "You'll forget what is truly real."

Even I didn't want to place my mask back over my face, but I couldn't stand looking at such a lie anymore. I wasn't handsome like I was in the mirror, I was a monster. I quickly slipped the mask back over my face, causing my appearance to change back to being hideous once more.

"I don't get it…"

"I made the mirror so that handsome people would turn ugly and freaks would turn beautiful. It's a deadly mirror, Christine. If someone like me stares into it for too long, it will brainwash you. You will forget what you truly are…"

"You're not ugly, Erik."

"Mirrors can kill people, Christine. Freaks come from all around just to stare in front of that very mirror. I've seen more than a few destroy themselves over what they see when they look into its glass. Sometimes, if I stare into it for too long, I, myself wind up wanting to end it all."

"And why is that?"

"Because," I cried. "It's every freak's hope and dream. Only, when they turn away from such a mirror, they are faced with reality…and oh, it's ugly."

It was then, that Christine interlaced her hand with my own.

"You're perfect just the way you are, Erik."

Oh, how happy that made me! My angel thought I was perfect! I was anything but perfect, but if Christine said so, then for today, I would believe her. I loved this woman with all that I was, and tonight, I would confess it once more, confess to her how much I loved her and then, perhaps life could go on once more.

**Christine's POV**

"….So, Christine."

After Erik had walked us around Phantasma, we ended up in town. Somehow, he had convinced me that Gustave and I should get a few more pairs of clothes. It was getting colder out, and sadly, all of my winter clothes and cloaks were back home in Paris. Erik had reminded me again and again as we entered the clothing store that I was to get anything that I wanted. After finding a few pretty dresses hanging on the racks, I had taken them back to the dressing room to try them on. I nearly had the first one on, when I heard Erik's voice from outside my dressing room door.

"…So, Christine," he began. "I've been thinking…"

I half smiled as I opened my door to see him standing there with his hands folded gracefully behind his back. When he seen the red dress I was wearing, his eyes went wide in astonishment. It was obvious that he liked the dress I was wearing. I knew Erik like the back of my hand, and certain stares and glances that he gave me were enough to tell his answer even when I didn't even ask him a question.

"What have you been thinking?"

He stood up straight, looking down at me with his usual nervous expression that I was so used to seeing back in Paris. It had been ten years, and yet, I still recognized it. Had my dress really stunned him?

"Um…Well, you see, I was wondering if perhaps you would join me tonight for dinner?"

"Dinner?" I questioned. "What kind of dinner?"

"Dinner." He firmly stated. "Just dinner, Christine."

"So, you mean Gustave and I?"

"Um, er…no, actually, Gustave offered to stay behind tonight. I thought perhaps you and I could spend a quiet evening with one another? To catch up on old times, that is…If not, I could completely understand."

My angel was always so quick to believe that I would deny him. I had been here an entire two weeks, and yet, he and I haven't spent a moment alone to talk or catch up.

"I accept your offer, Erik." I said. "I will be ready tonight at eight, if that would suffice?"

"Yes," it seemed as though the world was lifted from off of his shoulders the moment I agreed. "Yes, eight sounds perfect. I was actually going to do some work at my warehouse today. I will come and get you around eight then."

"You never told me what you thought about this dress."

Erik eyed me up and down, before nodding.

"Stunning, Christine, absolutely stunning."

And when I went back inside my dressing room to change, I could only smile. Ten years, it had been ten whole years since Erik and I had been alone, and I couldn't wait to have that time together once again.

**Erik's POV**

"…Mister Y, what are you doing?"

After purchasing clothes for Christine and my son, I had traveled off to my workshop to prepare myself for tonight. The first thing I decided to do was cut the thorns off of some red roses I would give to Christine this evening when I met her. For some odd reason, Gustave had followed me to my workshop. Why he wanted to be around me was beyond my imagination, but having my son around was somewhat pleasant. Though, at the moment, he was pestering me about why I was cutting the thorns off roses.

"These are for your mother." I said. "I wouldn't want her to prick her beautiful fingers, now would I?"

"They're beautiful, Mister Y."

"Indeed, just like your mother."

"I take it that she accepted your offer then?"

I nodded. "Yes. She and I will be going to dinner tonight around eight."

"Where are you taking her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure, Gustave. There are a lot of places I could take her. I don't want it to be over the top though…Someplace that's a bit romantic but still holds up the friendship atmosphere."

"I don't think mother really cares about the atmosphere of a place, Mister Y." Gustave stated. "She cares more about the quality and taste of the food."

"And how is it that you know this?"

"Papa…I mean, Raoul…"

"It's all right, Gustave." I said, looking over my shoulder. "You have a right to call him that. He's been the only father you've known."

"But I know the truth now." Gustave said. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, Raoul used to take my mother to expensive places back in Paris that were all about class. She often told me how much she loathed it because the food wasn't any good. She'd take a small café over an elaborate restaurant any day."

I stood up and lifted my son up onto my shoulders.

"I know just the place then."

"Mister Y," my son giggled. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I exited my warehouse, carrying my son all the way to one of my many restaurants. It was a large place, but it wasn't elaborate or overdone. No, this would be the perfect place to take my angel for dinner.

"The Phantasma Gourmet?" Gustave questioned.

"Yes, it's got the best food in my entire park."

I lifted him off of my shoulders and placed him down, walking hand in hand with him into my restaurant. Once inside, my many waiters and cooks greeted me as I headed towards the kitchen. Once there, the manager Monsieur Olivander came to my aid. He was a short, middle aged Italian man. He and his wife had moved here from Europe, applying for a job as manager of this very restaurant. He might have had a strong accent, but he knew everything there was to know about food and its quality.

"Ah, Mister Y," he began, smiling upon me. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to be having a meal here tonight with a very special friend." I said. "I need my table set and ready for eight."

"Of course. You've never eaten a meal here for yourself. This must be a very special friend of yours."

"The best." I said. "Which is why I need the table to be set with everything to my specifications."

"Anything in particular?"

"Yes, a bottle of Phantasma's best red wine, on ice before we arrive. Fresh bread on the table as well…"

"Wow, look at all those pastries!"

"Get that boy out of here!" I peeked over my shoulder to find my son standing at the rotating desert cart that was in the middle of the resturaunt. Monsieur Olivader was motioning one of his cooks to grab him, but I stepped in.

"Leave the boy alone!" I growled. "He's with me!"

Everything came to a standstill, and I hurried to Gustave's side, with Monsieur Olivander following me.

"Forgive me, sir." Monsieur Olivander began. "I didn't know."

I didn't want anyone really knowing about how I had a son, but if Christine were going to be staying with me for a while, it was best to introduce him. He was, after all, Phantasma's future owner. My employees should start getting used to him sooner than later, for he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"You should be apologizing." I scoffed. "This is Gustave, my son."

The room fell silent; all of my employees looking at me as if they couldn't believe a woman would actually go to bed with me. Oh, to hell with them.

"Well, Gustave," I began. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello…" my son gulped.

"Good, now that we're all introduced, let us get on with our arrangements for tonight. Then, perhaps afterwards, we can give my son a tour around the kitchen."

Oh, how Gustave's face lit up with excitement the moment I said the words. After arranging my table for the evening, Gustave and I followed Monsieur Olivander into the kitchen where he toured us around. The cooks were already preparing meals for the night, my son getting to stir soups and work the stove. Only the best for my son! He deserved everything I could give him. It meant the world to me to see him smile within my presence.

"This is really really good."

I was sitting at a table watching Gustave eat a piece of chocolate cake that he had asked for from the dessert cart.

"Best piece of cake you've probably ever eaten, huh?" I questioned.

He nodded, the chocolate icing staining his lips.

"Oh, don't make a mess of yourself." I said, reaching across the table with a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Your mother will have my head."

"The piece of cake is bigger than me."

"Yes, well, you've made quite a little piggy out of yourself, for you've eaten the entire piece."

While my son finished off his piece of cake, I sat there looking at him, taking in every feature he possessed. Oh, he resembled my Christine in a way, but I couldn't help but see mostly all of myself staring back at me. He had been born with my angel's lips, but everything else was me. He had my eyes, my nose, my ears, my smile…Everything was me.

"So, what other things do you like to do besides writing music?" I asked. "Surely you must love other things as well."

"I do enjoy operas."

I chuckled, for the boy was most certainly me in every way.

"All right, but what about your favorite ice cream?"

"Strawberry with sprinkles. Do you have that here on Coney?"

I smiled. "Yes, Gustave, I believe we have every flavor of ice cream known to man."

"Could we get some sometime? I'm sure mother would love to get ice cream with us."

"I'm sure we could work something out."

"Yes, and perhaps we could go swimming sometime too. I don't know how to swim; I never had anyone to teach me. Do you know how to swim, Mister Y? Surely you must, for you dove into the bay to save mother."

"There's plenty of time for all of this, Gustave."

When my son yawned, I lifted him into my arms.

"Come along, we should be getting home. It's nearly time for your mother and I to go out."

And as I carried Gustave home, people stared, but I didn't care for those stares gave me confidence. Those stares made me feel good inside, for it was proof, proof that I was just like every other living man, proof that I had a woman who loved me, and from our love, we had conceived a child…And oh, what a beautiful one he was.

**Christine's POV**

I kept checking the time as I dressed for the evening. Surely Erik and Gustave would be home at any second. It was seven twenty, and Erik was never late. We had reservations for eight, and I knew he would want to be at the restaurant by seven forty-five. After fastening the last button on the red dress Erik had purchased me just this afternoon, I began tying my hair up. I knew how much Erik loved it when my curls were set in a bun, for he always found something erotic about letting my hair loose and seeing them bounce out along my shoulders and back.

When I heard a knock at the door, I hurried with finishing my makeup. Afterwards, I approached the door and took a breath before opening it to find Erik standing there with one hand carrying a beautiful bouquet of roses, while the other supported Gustave's sleeping form against his body.

"These are for you," he whispered. "I will be right back, let me just lay Gustave down."

I inhaled the wonderful scent of the soft red petals, as Erik walked across the room and placed Gustave down on the couch. After covering his body up with a blanket, he came back towards me and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

"Of course." I said. "Let me just find a vase to put these in."

I hurried into the kitchen, being quiet so that I would wake Gustave. After placing the beautiful roses into the water filled vase, I came back towards Erik to find him waiting there with my cloak in hand.

"Madame…" he wrapped the garment over my shoulder, extending his hand to escort me out the door.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Christine." He said, pressing a chilled kiss to the top of my hand. Raoul never complimented me on my appearance, which made me feel warm inside when Erik had just done so. Such a wonderful man this was before me, and I never wanted to lose him. In the morning, I would venture out in search of Raoul to tell him that I wouldn't be returning to Paris with him. But that was tomorrow… Right now, all I wanted to do was spend the next few hours side by side with Erik, enjoying our meal and whatever the future held for us afterwards. It had been ten whole years since I last got to be alone with my angel of music, and to be able to experience it again would be pure heaven.

"Come along, Christine." He said. "I know just the place."

Heaven indeed, heaven at last, time spent with my angel was finally back from the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. My computer broke... Anyway, enjoy and please review. Also, a few of you asked which version of Phantom my Erik is, and I can tell you that he is the Musical Phantom with a dash of Leroux thrown in there. I enjoy Ramin's Phantom, personally, so I guess you could say that he is Ramin haha. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Erik's POV**

I led my angel to my restaurant, entering with her arm interlocked with my own. I escorted her to my back table which was secluded from everyone else. Like the gentleman I was, I pulled out her chair and helped her sit down. Afterwards, I took her cloak and handed it to the waiter that was standing beside me. After taking a seat across from Christine, I reached over for the bottle of red wine I had requested and poured my angel a glass before doing the same for myself.

"This is such a beautiful place, Erik." She said, looking above our table at the chandelier that was lit in beautiful, bright lights.

"I'd thought you would like it." I said, placing the glass down in front of her.

I raised my own glass to my lips, but Christine stopped me.

"Not yet." I lowered my glass in confusion. "I wish to propose a toast."

Christine raised her glass to my own. "…To old times and rekindled friendships."

"To rekindled friendships." I repeated, clanking my glass against her own. Afterwards, I sipped on the sour tasting beverage, lowering my glass only to hear Christine giggle.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mask…"

I lifted the garment from off of my face, looking down at it to notice that it was stained in red wine.

"Blasted garment." I cursed, placing it on my lap. "It's more of a hassle than you think."

"It's all right," Christine reached over and placed her hand over my own, lightly squeezing it. "You don't need to wear it in front of me."

My mismatched eyes rose to meet her own beautiful orbs. How could she stand the sight of me? How could she look at me and smile? The mere sight of it sent my heart fleeting.

"Oh, Christine…"

Suddenly, Monsieur Olivander appeared. When I noticed him approaching from out of the corner of my eye, I looked up to see that he had a look of pure horror displayed across his pudgy face. None of my employees had ever seen me without my mask, and I knew the mere sight of my horrid face had caused his heart to stop. Oh, but he knew better! He knew I would fire him for even mentioning it. My table was away from every other living soul dining in Phantasma this evening and damn it, I wanted a dinner with Christine! I wanted to live like a normal man, and sadly, I couldn't eat while wearing such a garment. Monsieur Olivander should consider himself lucky that I was wearing my wig. If only he knew about the disgusting and revolting exposed part of my skull that lied beneath this very garment. I could give him a heart attack this very instant by pulling it off and exposing it to his already frightened face.

"Good evening, Mister Y." he squealed, placing our menus down in front of us with sahking hands. "How is the wine?"

"What's the matter, monsieur?" I questioned, swiveling my wine around in my glass. "You seem as though you've seen a monster? Is that true?"

"No, of course not…" he assured. "Never, sir."

"Good. In that case, bring us some of that fresh bread I specifically requested to be on my table before I arrived. It's clear that you've forgotten it."

"Yes, sir."

As Monsieur Olivander began to walk away, I called him back.

"And monsieur?"

"Yes, Mister Y?"

"You are to be our waiter this evening. No one else is to be wandering around my table, you got that? And make it clear that if I should see any eyes peeking from around the corner, who ever owns those eyes shall be fired and have to answer to me."

"Yes, sir."

When Christine and I were alone again, I rubbed my aching temple, feeling Christine's hand squeezing my own again.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

"Don't be." I situated myself comfortably in my chair. "…Anyway, it's over now. This night is to be spent reminiscing on the past ten years, not discussing my workers and their fears."

Christine smiled. "Is there something you wish to know about me?"

"Since you asked, there is." I sipped on my wine again, feeling much more comfortable now that my mask wasn't in the way of things. "What have you done for work?"

Christine's other hand joined the one that was brushing over my wrist, both of her hands now playing with my boney fingers. Oh, how I enjoyed such a sensation.

"I haven't worked much." She confessed. "Raoul didn't like the idea of me continuing to sing after what happened in Paris. I argued with him about it for a few weeks after our marriage, but when I found out I was with child…Well, those arguments simply slipped away."

"Forgive me, Christine." I begged. "Forgive me for torturing your body with my seed. It should have never happened."

"I don't regret it, Erik. Gustave has been the best thing to happen to me since the night I made love to you. He has been there with me through thick and thin. Having Gustave was like having a small piece of you beside me. He was the only part of you that I had."

"If only I would have known." I said. "I would have come for you in a split second, angel. You shouldn't have had to go through everything alone. Forgive me…"

"Erik, you did what you thought must be done. What would that have looked like if you came running back to me after Raoul believed Gustave to be his? Paris still wanted you alive at the time…No, it wasn't meant to be. But I was ready, Erik. I was ready to wake and confess my love for you. I would have gone anywhere, anywhere with you."

I pressed my eyes closed. "I know. No regrets though, isn't that what we're supposed to say?"

"No regrets, Erik."

Just then, Monsieur Olivander placed down the basket of bread I had requested.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Oh, Erik, we haven't even looked at the menu."

**Christine's POV**

Erik and I had been so busy talking to one another that we hadn't even glanced at the menu. When Monsieur Olivander mentioned dinner, Erik and I opened our menus, looking over each entrée to decide upon what we wanted to eat. There were at least twenty different pasta dishes and they all sounded great. I went with an Alfredo and shrimp linguine, while Erik ordered a simple salad with water. When we were alone again, I looked my angel in the eyes, already curious as to why he ordered such a simple thing.

"Out of all the things to eat, and you order a salad." I teased.

"I have a lot of stomach problems." He began. "It's hard for me to keep certain things down, especially meals covered with a lot of sauce. Sometimes it's best that I eat dry meals before bed."

"Where did these problems come from?"

"A long history of abuse, Christine. When I was a child, I was moved around in a cage on wheels. The movement and uncomfortable shifting did horrors to my upset stomach."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't know."

"It's all right."

"So, is there anything else I should know about you?"

Erik interlaced my hand with his own.

"What do you mean?"

"Your health, your eating habits. I wish to know everything."

Erik shrugged. "Besides problems with eating, there isn't much to say. Besides that, I'm healthy as an ox, I guess. Of course I have the aches and pains like everyone else does, but for a man with one kidney, I think I'm doing quite all right."

This made me giggle, for I wasn't used to Erik cracking jokes. If anything, back in Paris, he was always so stiff, so cold and personal… Oh, how ten years can change a man.

"What about Gustave?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, I'd like to know more about my son. What does he like? What doesn't he like? What is his birthday? What instruments does he play? Everything, Christine."

"We could be here all night." I said, smiling at him.

"Wouldn't make a difference. I do own the place."

Oh, another joke. How strange it was to have my angel of music sitting beside me and smiling. It was strange, yet wonderful.

"Well, his birthday is November seventh."

"That's only a few months away." Erik mentioned.

I nodded. "Yes, Erik, he'll be eleven soon."

"That's wonderful."

"Gustave was number one in his class. Though, with a father as smart as you are, it didn't surprise me. Ten years old and he can speak three different languages, write music and play four different instruments."

"School will be starting again soon enough." Erik said. "I'm not sure what your plans are, Christine… As far as staying here goes. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you wish. Coney Island has some of the best schools. I could enroll him myself before the fall semester starts."

I nodded. "That would be nice. I'm sure he'll make friends quickly."

"You do wish to stay here, don't you?"

Erik squeezed my hand, causing me to look him in the eyes. Oh, he looked so desperate, as if I would leave his side at any second.

"I don't believe I could ever return to Raoul, Erik. Perhaps for a split moment I believed there to be salvation, but not now, not after what he did to me the other day."

"Take as much time as you need, Christine." Erik offered. "Take the rest of your life if you must. Just know that having you here beside me does not necessarily mean that you need to be bound to my heart. I understand that I broke yours a long time ago when I left. You must have felt like a whore when you woke alone and naked in that motel room. I wish I could take it back…I wish I could have woke and stayed beside you. But, oh, look at me…"

Erik was crying now, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Forgive me, Christine."

"I already have, Erik."

"Just tell me that you understand what I mean. If you never wish to be beside me in such a way ever again, I understand. I care deeply about your well being, both yours and Gustave's. If living here to be happy is all that you wish, then it is good enough for me. Just being able to see you every day would be a blessing in itself."

A few moments later, our meals were placed down on the table. As I cut into my own meal, my angel began to pick at his lettuce and croutons.

"How is your meal?" Erik asked.

"Delicious."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Would you like some?" I asked.

"Oh, Christine, I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes, just a bite won't kill you."

I scooped a forkful of my noodles onto my fork and held it up to Erik's lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing." I said. "Now eat it."

Erik opened his mouth nervously and I placed the small portion of food into it. When I pulled my fork away, he chewed, seeming astonished that I had let him eat off of my fork.

"Good?" I asked after a few moments.

Erik nodded and went back to eating his dry salad.

"This place has a very good selection of desserts." Erik mentioned. "Perhaps we could split a slice of cake?"

"I'd like that very much."

Even when we finished our meal and ordered dessert, Erik's stunned attitude didn't change. As we indulged into a slice of chocolate cake, Erik watched my eyes, never dipping his fork into his end of the cake before I got my share.

"This is absolutely delicious, Erik."

"Yes, it is."

When our meal was over, I was stuffed beyond words. Even if I wished to eat another morsel, I wouldn't be able to. Only then, did Erik pay and place his mask back over his face to escort us out of his restaurant.

**Erik's POV**

I was amazed that Christine let me eat off of her own fork and share a slice of cake with her. To think, Christine Daae, letting me share a piece of cake, allowed my saliva to get onto her fork! After eating, I rose with Christine to leave the restaurant. Outside, the bright lights of Phantasma were glowing in the distance, the sounds of shrieks and screams echoing off the beach.

"So, where are we going now?" Christine asked, squeezing my hand.

"Anywhere you'd like to go, Christine."

"Could we perhaps take a walk along the beach?" she asked. "It's been ages since I last buried my toes in the sand."

"Anything for you, angel."

We stepped down the stairs of the Phantasma boardwalk, Christine stripping herself of her shoes the moment our feet met the sand.

"Aren't you going to take your shoes off too, Erik?"

I paused, not really knowing what to do. I hated my feet, for they were pale and boney, unlike Christine's perfect feet.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Thankfully, Christine didn't argue. While she carried her shoes with one hand, she interlaced my arm with other. She even rested her head against my shoulder as we walked along the ocean, the moon making the water glisten.

"It's so beautiful here." My angel mewed. "Reminds me of my childhood home by the sea."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Could we walk here all the time?"

This instantly lifted my spirits.

"Of course, Christine, anything for you."

Just then, the Phantasma clock tower struck the late hour of ten, causing our walk to come to an abrupt end. My angel yawned and looked towards the direction where the chiming was coming from.

"It's getting late, Erik." She said. "We shouldn't be leaving Gustave alone for so long."

"You're right." I sadly said. "I'll direct us home then."

Home…Oh, to think that Christine would perhaps share my home with me. It could be here home, it would be her shelter, a place of protection from the cold… I would never be lonely again.

Once we were back at the door of my studio, I turned to look at her, pulling out my house key to unlock the door. Before the door opened, Christine's hand came over my own, stopping me from continuing to open it.

"Wait, Erik."

I quietly reclosed the door, turning to face my angel once again.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I had a really nice time tonight, Erik."

"So did I…The best night in ten years."

Christine smiled. "Yes, I think so too."

"We could have more nights like this, right? You did enjoy it like you said you did?"

"Yes, Erik."

"I was afraid I somehow ruined it."

Christine shook her head. "Though, there is something else I was hoping you would do for me."

"Anything, angel."

"Come closer." Christine said, smiling.

I leaned in closer to her, but that wasn't close enough, for she pulled my ear to her lips.

"Kiss me…"

Oh, that sweet seductive tone she used with me, her breath like hot honey against my ear. The way she begged me now was the same way she begged me ten years ago.

I closed my eyes and let her seductive voice fill my veins once more. Oh, how it burned me to the very core…

"Kiss me."

I opened my eyes, staring down at her with pleading, yet half open eyes. I was stunned, stunned and weak against her very voice. My hands were shaking as I lifted them and cupped her warm cheeks.

"Wait." That soft voice caused me to pause, her fingers reaching up to remove my mask. The cold air chilled my flesh, but oh, how her kiss warmed my blood! The moment our lips met, it was bliss, it was heaven! When Christine finished her performance the other night, we had kissed. It was hungry and lustful, but now, now was like the kiss lovers give one another. It was soft and beautiful, gentle and filled with passion. My blood began to boil as her tongue met with my own, a soft groan escaping her lips.

"Oh, Christine."

She was up against the wall now, my hips aligning with her own.

"Don't stop." She begged. "Don't stop."

My kiss became hungry, my lips trailing down to her neck as her hands roamed beneath my waistcoat. Our breathing was harsh and gasping as our bodies caressed one another. Oh, passion, such passion! Ten years, God, ten years! I needed this more than anything in the world.

"Let's go up stairs." She mewed.

"We can't…" I whimpered into her neck. "Gustave is there…"

Christine broke our kiss, giggling as she did so.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"We need our own room."

I pressed another reassuring kiss upon her lips, as I took her hand and led her up the stairs. Once back inside my studio, I led my angel over to my bed, laying her down as I crawled on top of her, maneuvering the privacy drapes around my bed. Once in the dark, I pressed my lips against her own again, caught in the passion once more.

"This will have to do for now." I cooed. "The rest will come slowly."

We crawled beneath the covers, Christine's hands roaming my shirt as my lips pressed against her own once more. I was going to confess my love to her tonight, but as of now, it was best to save it for another night. No, tonight I had gotten to kiss my angel once more, and that was simply satisfying for me. Everything would come in time, everything including my confession of love, the undying passion I held and always would hold for my angel. To me, she was my organs, lungs, breath, life itself! Without her, life just didn't seem worth living. Christine Daae, my world…my life, my angel…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that date was satisfying for you all. More fluff to come soon...Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Christine's POV**

When I woke the following morning, I sat up to find my angel laying beside me fast asleep. He seemed so peaceful, his breathing steady as his hand that was beneath his pillow, pressing it against his face. The night before, he had taken me out to a wonderful dinner, ending it with such passionate kisses. We had fallen asleep in our clothing from the night before, never bothering to change due to how exhausted we were.

"Angel?" I gently rubbed his shoulder, but he didn't stir. He must have been exhausted; therefore, I pulled back the drape and changed. This would be the perfect time to go and search for Raoul. I had to tell him the truth, I had to tell him that I wouldn't be returning to Paris. The night before, Erik had woken a deep passion from within me, one that reminded me that I was still in love with him. Ten years ago, I buried my angel in my mind, never believing to love him again, but Erik had proved to me that love never dies. After dressing, I noticed that Gustave was still asleep on the couch. Deciding to keep it that way, I left the studio and started my search for Raoul. I decided to check where I always found him; at the bar.

Of course, as I had suspected, he was there. I entered to find him gulping down his last few swigs of whisky, seeming as though he had spent the entire night there.

"Raoul?"

I approached him and took a seat on the nearby barstool, looking my husband in the eyes.

"Christine, what are you doing here?"

I would have suspecting him to be drunk, but by the way that he sounded, it was quite obvious that he wasn't even buzzed.

"Raoul we need to talk." I said. "I was hoping we could perhaps get some breakfast and talk about some things."

"And why do you wish to speak to me?" he raised his glass to take down the final swig. "Shouldn't you be at home? With your new monster? Your hero?"

"Raoul, enough. I have every right to be angry with you, especially with the way you've treated me the other day. You didn't even jump in to save me. From what Erik told me, you just stood there."

"Erik? Don't give that foul beast a name, Christine!"

"But that is his name, Raoul. He is a man…"

"He is not a man!"

Raoul stood up so fast, that I nearly stumbled off the bar stool in fear.

"Raoul, I'm not returning to Paris with you." I quivered. "You should just go home."

I was fighting back tears as I said those exact words to my husband. It was hard to say such a thing, but it needed to be said. I couldn't continue lying to him, couldn't continue to drag out marriage on when there was nothing left to salvage. Our love was no more, and therefore, this was the end.

"What are you saying?" he growled.

I wiped my eyes and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm staying here, Raoul. I want our marriage to be annulled."

Raoul's hand came down over my fist, grabbing onto it and pulling my body closer to his own.

"What? Ten years, Christine? Ten whole years and this is how it's going to end? Why? Why do you wish to end what we have?"

"What we have isn't anything, Raoul. It used to be…Perhaps for a month or so into our marriage there was something, but it's not anymore. Our love has died, our passion burned. It's time to go our separate ways."

"The only separate way that you'll be going, Christine, is in the ground on my family's plot."

"Raoul…please. Don't you understand?" I was sobbing now. "I love Erik. I loved him the night I made love to him."

"Don't even call it that!" he snapped. "Don't you call what you did with him love. God, Christine, he's so hideous! How could you even dare to touch something as repugnant as he is? To think that you allowed him to have you first, before your own husband!"

"Raoul, I believed there to be love between us…really, I did. But after being with Erik in the way that we were, there was no denying my love any longer. I tried to love you, Raoul, truly I did. But after being with Erik, things just didn't feel the same. When you and I made love, it didn't feel like love, when you kissed me, it didn't seem right… No, it's taken me a long time, but I finally know that the love I feel for you is the love of a brother, not a husband."

I wasn't even finished speaking when Raoul struck me across the face with his fist.

"Hey!" the bar tender had tolerated our conversation long enough, but when he saw Raoul's fist make contact with my face, he intervened. "Not in here! Mister Y does not allow bar violence."

"Mister Y!" Raoul grunted, pushing me aside. "I'm tired of hearing about that foul beast. Mister Y thinks he can have anything his heart desires. Just because he has money does not necessarily mean that he can have the world…And you, my Christine, are off limits! No money in all of Phantasma can buy you. You belong to me!"

"I am not your property, Raoul." I cried. "I don't wish to be with you any longer. Please, for all our sakes, go home."

Raoul staggered to the bar door, turning to face me one last time.

"This is my home, Christine…" he then began singing, his voice slurring with every word. "_Anywhere you go let me go too_… Remember that, Christine? I will never break that vow."

And with that, he left, but not before sending a wave of fear down my spine. For I knew this was far from over.

**Erik's POV**

Bliss, that's all that I felt as I fell asleep beside the woman I dearly loved. How long had we kissed? It seemed like hours, curled up in the privacy of my bed, my angel tugging seductively at the buttons of my shirt. Though, she never removed the article, just teased. I knew if we had any plans on moving so quickly any time soon, I would have to bring her to the Phantasma Hotel in order to obtain such privacy. Though, I was satisfied with just the wonderful kisses, everything else would come in time.

When I awoke the next morning, the first thing I noticed was how terrible my side was throbbing. I weaved my arm towards my back, pressing it against my bandaged side. I had pushed myself too hard during the past couple of days. I was supposed to be in bed resting and instead I had been spending time with Christine. Oh, curse my missing kidney! Curse the empty space in my backside, curse it all!

"Oh, dear god…" the mere words escaped my lips as I rolled over onto my back, arching my hips off the mattress as the throbbing continued. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that Christine's side of the bed was empty. Oh, where had she gone off to? At the moment, I wasn't concerned about it. Instead, I grabbed hold of her pillow, placing it beneath my back to caress my throbbing side.

"Mister Y?"

A few moments later, the drapes were pulled back and Gustave hopped up onto my bed. As soon as he noticed me, he raised his brow in confusion.

"Mister Y, you're still dressed in last night's clothing."

"I was too tired to change." I cringed.

"How did your dinner go?"

"It was wonderful. Though, this morning I'm not feeling quite like myself. I believe my injury has finally gotten the best of me."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head. "No, just let me rest here for a while. Have you seen your mother?"

My son shook his head. "No, I just woke up."

"She's obviously stepped out then. Just let me rest, Gustave."

The moment I closed my eyes, I heard the door opening. I was in too much agony to care, therefore, I laid there with my eyes closed, listening to Gustave greeting Christine. Oh, how my side ached, how it throbbed with a cramping sensation that drove me simply mad.

"Mister Y isn't feeling well, mother." Gustave mentioned at one point. "He said his side is bothering him."

Before Christine came through the door, I had switched positions, turning to lay on my uninjured side. Though, after Gustave spoke about my discomfort, the room fell silent, and then, I felt my angel's warm hands place themselves against my aching side.

"Erik?" her voice was soft and gently, her palm placing itself against my feverish forehead. "Erik, speak to me."

"Oh, Christine," were the mere words that escaped my lips.

"Erik, you're burning up."

Next thing I knew, I felt blankets being tucked in around my body, sending warm waves of comfort down my spine. Perhaps I had worked myself a little too hard? When didn't I? There weren't many times when I didn't do just that. But that dinner with my angel was crucial, for I had been aching for such an outing for ten whole years.

"Erik, I'll make you something to drink." My Christine promised, "You should drink something warm to take that chill in your bones away."

"Mother, is Mister Y going to be all right?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Just get changed and meet me in the kitchen. We'll make breakfast together and let Mister Y rest this morning."

Cramp after cramp came and went, leaving me exhausted from such an uncomfortable sensation. I tried pressing the pillow deep into my back, but the comfort would only last a few seconds before the cramps came back. When the sun dared to rise over Coney Island, the blasted light blinded me, but I had a weapon to prevent such a horrid annoyance, I had my drapes. As soon as the first ray of light dared to hurt my eyes, I pulled my black drapes shut around my bed, sealing off any daylight that dared to come creeping inside. Darkness was my friend, always was and always will be…Darkness kept me safe, even though it wouldn't take away the current agony I was in…No, that would be a god given miracle.

**Christine's POV**

"Mother, is Mister Y going to be all right?"

I was boiling water over the stove, when I heard my son speaking to me. Only then, did I turn and spot him standing right behind my in his pajamas. I told him over five minutes ago to get dressed for the day, and yet, here he was still in his night attire.

"Yes, sweetheart." I assured. "Mister Y just needs to stay off his feet for a while. He shouldn't be up and about with just having lost his kidney a few days ago."

"So what's there now?" Gustave asked.

"What's where?"

"In place of his kidney?"

"Nothing, Gustave. It's just an empty spot."

"So, why is he in pain then?"

"It's grueling, Gustave. Having something like that extracted from your body is painful."

"But if you were born with two, how can you go on living with just one? I don't understand, mother."

"And no one does, darling." I patted him on the head as I moved to the counter to stir up Erik's tea. "God works in mysterious ways."

"He's confusing sometimes."

I smiled, for I knew what Gustave meant. Years of believing that my father and God had sent me the angel of music, when in reality, they had sent me a man, one that had become my lover and father to my child. Mysterious indeed.

"He is, Gustave, but we just have to accept things as they are. What's done is done…Now get dressed so you can help me with breakfast. I'm going to finish Mister Y's tea and bring it to him."

"Yes, mother."

When my child was gone, I brought Erik's cup of tea to his side.

"Angel?"

The moment I called his name, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I cupped his cheek, smiling as I did so. Oh, he seemed so sick…My poor angel! I wasn't sure why his condition had taken a turn for the worse, but I refused to leave his side.

"Christine?" his eyes suddenly filled with concern as he struggled to sit up, his gaze never leaving my own. "Christine, what happened?"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, not until I felt his fingers brush over my eye. God! I forgot about that. I covered my bruise with my hand turning away and assuring that it was nothing.

"Nothing, Erik."

My angel stood up out of bed and hurried to my side, forcing me to turn around.

"You went to see Raoul today, didn't you?"

"No," I lied. "I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

His hands were shaking as he placed them against the bruise on my eye, brushing it lightly with his fingers.

"He hurt you."

"Erik, stop this!" I didn't mean to, but I pushed him away from me. My angel stumbled backwards, catching himself before falling.

"Why do you do this to yourself!" he growled. "Why do you submit to his every whim?"

"Every whim?" I spun around to face him. "He is my husband, Erik."

"End it with him, Christine. End it, or by god, I will end it for you… Oh, and you wouldn't want me to do that, now would you? You know what I'm capable of…A man as hideous as this is capable of everything."

"You have a son to think about!"

Erik grabbed my wrists, lightly squeezing them.

"And I'm smarter than you know! You know how sneaky I can be, Christine. I can make it seem as though Raoul just stepped right off the pier. Drunk, Christine, a drunk man can make mistakes."

"Just leave him be, angel." I begged. "Please."

"Then stay away from him. Let me find one more mark upon your flesh, Christine and by God, your boy will be no more. I have a family to think about, and self defense will not be a problem."

When I didn't say anything, Erik let me go.

"You believe me to be a monster."

"I don't like when you speak to me like that."

"Like what? I am protecting you."

"I went to the bar this morning to tell Raoul to go back to Paris. He got angry."

"And I can get angry too, Christine." He growled. "But never once did I ever strike you. Oh, I can, Christine, but I refuse to harm any part of your beautiful face."

With that, Erik threw on his waist coat, and took a seat at his desk.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. "You should be laying down."

"I'm working!" he snapped. "Just leave me be."

**Erik's POV**

I was angry, and when I was angry, working was the only way to make me feel better. How dare that fop raise a hand to my angel! How dare he!

"Mister Y?"

When I heard Gustave's voice, I stopped writing to see him standing beside me.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"What are you doing? You said you were sick today."

"Indeed. I need to work, Gustave."

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, pressing his hand against my backside that was missing my kidney. "There?"

"Gustave, go play and leave me be. I have work that needs to be done."

"You're angry." He said. "You sound so mad. Is it mother?"

"Gustave, please leave me be."

"Could we go out? Phantasma is closing soon, you said it yourself. I could help you close it for the winter."

"Enough!"

I didn't mean to yell at him, but I was angry and when I was angry, I did things I didn't mean to do. My son gasped, causing him to take a few steps back.

"Gustave, forgive me…"

I placed down my pen and turned to face him.

"I'm not feeling well, and I'm agitated."

"You yelled at me, Mister Y."

"And I'm sorry."

My child stared at me as if he were afraid, and I couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry."

I stood up from my desk, storming over to where my jacket was hanging and placed it over my shoulders.

"Erik, where are you going?" Christine asked.

"Out." Was all I said before storming out of my studio. I was hurting inside, but I walked on, headed towards my workshop. I knew if I stayed home another second I would most likely blow up on my family. My anger was something hard to keep inside at times, so, it was better than I left until I cooled down. Living ten years of living alone, and now this… I wasn't used to having others being around me all day and night, which was why it was best for me to leave my home.

"Angel…"

When I heard someone calling for me, I turned around to find Christine chasing after me. Oh, what was she doing? Was she concerned that I was going to find Raoul? At the moment, he was the last thing on my mind.

"Christine, go home." I said. "Gustave needs you."

"Where are you going?"

"Christine, just go home."

When I felt her hand against my shoulder, I placed my own hand over her own.

"Don't shun us, Erik."

"Never." I pressed a kiss to her knuckle. "It's best that I leave until my anger is calmed."

"You should return home and rest. You said it yourself that your backside was bothering you."

"I'll return later, Christine." I pressed another kiss to her knuckles. "I promise you."

And with that, I left my angel, headed towards my park… Closing day was almost here, closing day and then the harsh reality of winter. This winter was different though, for my angel and son would be beside me… That alone made winter worth living through…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Erik's POV**

"Erik, come to bed, it's late."

I had been writing at my desk, too occupied with my work to worry about the time. When I was alone, I never worried about the time, but now I had someone to remind me. Christine placed her hands against my back, massaging my aches and pains away. She had been with me in my home for nearly a week now, and it had been the best week of my entire life.

"What time is it?" I asked, placing my pen down.

"Ten thirty. Gustave fell asleep nearly an hour ago."

I stood up from where I was sitting, spinning around to face her. I wanted to do something nice for her; therefore, I decided to take my angel by surprise.

"Christine, I'm not quite ready for bed yet. I'm a little hungry, actually."

"Hungry?" she questioned. "How could you be hungry? I made dinner, and you ate."

"My stomach works in mysterious ways, angel."

"I could make you something."

"No thank you, Christine." I said. "Perhaps we could go out?"

"Out? Erik, it's ten thirty at night. Which place in Phantasma would be open this late?"

"Feltman's ice cream parlor is open until midnight. Or at least it will be until the end of the week. They do have the most tasteful sundaes this side of Coney Island. Perhaps we could share one?"

My angel smiled. "I'll ask Gustave if he would like to come."

"I wouldn't find that to be too smart, angel. He's asleep and you should let him stay that way. If you wake him he'll make a mess of himself with the ice cream and then, you'll have to give him another bath. We'll all go out for ice cream another night… For tonight, I think it should just be you and I."

"All right, Erik."

My angel grabbed her cloak and placed it on before leaving my home with me.

"It's such a beautiful night."

I nodded. "It is. Soon, the weather will be changing. Summer always does end, Christine."

"It's strange how these past few days have been the best of my entire life. Even while I was married to Raoul, I never had such a wonderful time as this."

"Really?" I questioned. "That would seem rather strange."

Christine shrugged. "Well, I would have followed you to the ends of the earth, but you were gone."

"Shame and foolishness I guess."

"What's done is done. What matters now is that I'm here, and finally beside you."

I sighed when I felt Christine rest her head against my arm as we continued walking towards Feltman's. For the past ten years, this was all I ever wanted, and now that I had it, my body couldn't get used to it. I felt as though I would wake and find her gone; as if it were a dream and nothing more. All of Phantasma was nearly in darkness, save for a few of the gift shops and food stands. Surprisingly, when we arrived at Feltman's Ice Cream Parlor, we were the only customers there. Of course, as soon as I entered, my employees froze, as if they didn't know what to do. I knew it was strange for them to see me walking through the doors, for in all of my ten years on Coney Island, I never once partook in enjoying the many things my park had to offer.

"Could I help you, Mister Y?" asked the gentleman behind the counter. I wish I could remember his name, but sadly, I had so many employees, that remembering everyone's name was nearly impossible. I was lucky if I remembered Miss Fleck or Mr. Squelch half the time. But how I hated when my employees acted frightened when I entered their domain. Why did they have to be so afraid of me? Why couldn't they just get on with their jobs and stop worrying about what I thought. I was, after all, only here for some ice cream.

"One sundae." I said, looking up at the colorful menu that was hanging over the counter. "Chocolate and vanilla ice cream."

Perhaps my employee couldn't notice how badly his hands were shaking as he prepared my ice cream, but I did. What? Did he think that I would toss it back at him if the chocolate fudge wasn't poured in a precise line? That I would fire him if the slightest drop of ice cream got on the container it was being put into? Yes, there were times when I had gone mad around my park and tossed a few props around, even yelled at a few lazy employees, but never, had I ever gone mad over something so simple. Yes, I was indeed strict, but my employees took my harshness too deep. Even when my sundae was placed down in front of me, the man's hands were still shaking.

"Stop listening to rumors." I scoffed, as I picked up my sundae and turned away from him. "You're working yourself up for nothing."

I wasn't sure if this made my worker feel any better, but I could feel eyes on me as I walked with Christine to a nearby booth. I made sure I was away from their eyes, away from everything. Since it was such a nice night, I decided to take our ice cream outside to the back deck where we could eat our ice cream and gaze out upon the ocean.

"Well, dig in." I said, handing Christine a spoon. It was awkward at first, our spoons digging into the ice cream and eating in silence. I could only thank god that ice cream was so soft, otherwise, I would have had to remove my mask…I still wasn't comfortable with doing that in public places.

"This chocolate ice cream is amazing, Erik." My angel said as she continued eating.

"I wouldn't steer you wrong, Christine."

"Erik," her voice was soft, nearly a whisper. My eyes left my melting ice cream to gaze into her beautiful orbs, my heart racing against my chest from such beauty. How was it that someone could even be this beautiful? It wasn't possible, was it?

"Yes, Christine?"

"I've been here for nearly two weeks, and I've been here long enough to see how ugly some of the freaks in Coney Island are. Some have fangs; others have finger nails longer than anything I have ever seen. Just last week I saw a man with tattoos covering every inch of his face. They were horrible drawings outlined in black ink."

To distract myself, I began pushing my spoon into different part of my ice cream, not particularly interested in listening to her. Though, why was she going on about freaks anyway?

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is that there are people who have afflictions much worse than yours, Erik."

"Is that a compliment?" I sarcastically questioned.

"Erik, please don't take it the wrong way. I guess the reason I brought the subject up, was because I do hate it when you wear that uncomfortable garment."

She reached across the table and placed her hand against its cool surface. Believing that she was going to tear it away, I grabbed her hand.

"Christine, you know I can't do that. Just because you're used to seeing it, doesn't mean that other people will feel the same. I don't just wear this mask to hide my face, I wear it to keep away the pointing fingers and gazing eyes. This is why I live here, Christine. At least in Coney Island I can walk among people without being ridiculed."

"Erik, you don't have to live this way. I enjoy being here with you, but I hate to see you still trapped inside that mask."

I pulled her hand away from my mask and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckle.

"This is my world, Christine. Please say that you'll respect my wishes, and understand my needs. This mask always has and always will be my protection from the world. The wig I wear is also another barrier between reality and pretend. You've seen the horror that lies beneath it. How would others see me if I were to ditch them? To them, I am a respected businessman, the one in charge of hundreds of workers. Without my wig and mask, to them, I would be nothing more than another circus freak."

"But you're more than that, Erik." Christine placed her hand over my wrist, lightly squeezing it. "I know the man that you are. You're smart, wonderful, charming, and the most beautiful person I know."

"Oh, Christine," I pressed my eyes closed, holding back the tears that wanted to come. How could Christine find me beautiful? I was a disgusting mess! A horrid and revolting mess! Did she really find me beautiful? If she did, then I was going to make her prove it…Tonight, I would relive what we shared ten years ago. I would be brazen and ask Christine the one question that was burning within me.

"Christine?"

She looked up at me, smiling from the way I had said her name. Oh, how I loved it when she smiled at me. There weren't too many times when someone did that…Actually, Christine was the only one besides Gustave who ever smiled within my presence.

"Yes, Erik?"

"I need to ask you something." I began. "And I need you to tell me the truth, no matter how much it hurts."

"All right."

"You promise?"

Only when Christine nodded did I continue.

"During the past ten years, have you wanted it?"

There was an awkward silence, and then, my angel's nervous voice.

"Wanted what?"

"It, again?"

"It?"

I pressed my eyes closed, tempting to gather up whatever strength I had left within my body to say my next few words. If she slapped me in the face after this, then so be it… At least I would know how she felt.

"My…My body."

Everything had slowed down, my heart racing against my chest, waiting for her hand to come across the table and strike me. Only, she didn't hit me… She looked me in the eyes with such sorrow and concern.

"Only every night." She confessed.

Had my heart just exploded with joy? I wasn't even sure I even had a heart beat after hearing her say those exact words. She wanted me? Christine wanted me every night during the past decade? I could only cry, for I had wanted the same. Each night laying in my bed alone was a death sentence. How I wanted Christine to be there beside me, how I wanted her to be laying within my arms, naked and begging me for more.

"You're not jesting?" I asked. Oh, I had to be sure. I couldn't believe that my angel would have enjoyed our first time, let alone wanting a second or third time. We were both virgins on that night… Perhaps Christine didn't know that I was because she never asked, but it was the truth. How the entire twenty minutes had been filled with nothing more than my fingers fumbling around her body in hopes of fulfilling the pleasure she begged me for. Yes, my Christine had been new to it as well, but the way she pleasured me was as if she had been doing it for years. She knew every inch of my body, knew how to please me… Then again, perhaps I was pleased just because of the fact that I had never been touched by another human being before. Either way, she was breathtaking.

"There wasn't a night that went by during my marriage that I didn't wish for your body." She continued. "Even when Raoul and I were making love, I envisioned that he was you. It was the only way I could make love to Raoul…" she was in tears now. "I didn't love him like the way I loved you. Oh, I feel horrible for marrying him, for causing him pain."

I stood from my chair, approaching her side to caress her body against my own.

"It's not your fault." I cooed. "I shouldn't have left you. Oh, Christine, I've starved for your body and soul for the past ten years. After that night, all I thought about was you."

I was kneeling now, kneeling and looking up at her with eyes that were begging for forgiveness.

"Give me this second chance to prove to you that I still am the man you made love to all those years ago. Let me have you again, let me love you in the way that I've always wanted to."

"I can't." she cried. "If you leave me again, I would die, Erik."

"But I won't." I assured. "I would never leave your side again. Oh, Christine please give us this second chance. I am starving for your body, starving to have you beneath me again. We can start a new life with one another, one that will be filled with endless wonder."

Christine stood up, pulling me to my feet as she did so.

"You mean this, Erik?"

"With all that I am, Christine."

"When and where?" she breathlessly whispered, her hand caressing my cheek.

"Now." I said. "Right now."

"Now?"

I nodded and interlaced her arm with my own, leading her all the way to my Phantasma Hotel. We couldn't continue this at my home, for it was one room to begin with and if Gustave were to see…No, he couldn't see us being intimate with one another. He was still so young, so young and confused enough as it was without having to see Christine and I kissing one another. I entered my hotel, approaching the front desk where my hotel manager stood.

"Mister Y," he gasped. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I began. "Nothing at all. I need the key to the hotel's stateroom."

"But why?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh, why was this idiot questioning me? I tried to keep Christine hidden, or at least seem as though she weren't with me. The last thing I needed was the press on my tail about a midnight rondevu with Christine Daae. The press have been on me for years, dying to know about my love life. If they found out about my relationship with Christine, she and I would never get a moment's peace.

"You shouldn't be questioning me." I said, looking down at the guest list. "There seems to be no one using it, so, I wish to have the key. Ask me another question, and I won't think twice about taking away this comfy job of yours. There are plenty of people in Coney Island that would make decent managers to this hotel."

Before I could say another word, the key was placed into my hand and I walked away with Christine following me. We entered the stairwell, climbing each one until we reached the fifth floor.

"Room 666…" I said, walking down the hallway with Christine beside me. "It's a wonderful room."

"Will the press find out?" Christine asked. "About what we're doing?"

"If monsieur pudgy manager down there knows what is best for him, he'll keep his mouth shut about my affairs. The press are evil blood suckers, Christine. They leach off of every detail they can find out about me. And then, when they don't get what they want, they make up things. They've been trying to find out about my sexual lifestyle for the past three years. One night a few years ago, I was passing a brothel and a reporter just happened to be at the pub across the street. When he seen me pass by the building on my way home, he made up a story about me spending the night there. Liars, they are…"

When I approached the room, I opened the door and entered with my angel beside me. After flicking on the lights, I glanced around the elaborate space. It had everything, a kitchen, bathroom, lavish bed, even two separate changing areas.

"Er…make yourself comfortable." I said, my nervousness starting to kick in. Perhaps this wasn't such a great idea after all. But, before I could change my mind, Christine was standing beside me, her hands running seductively up the fabric of my coat. She then crashed her lips up against my own, her tongue darting into my mouth to find my own. Heaven! Pure heaven…I kissed her back, holding back from nothing, running my hands through her curls. I loved this woman! I loved her, loved her! I would die for her, and tonight, I would finally taste heaven again. When I began to feel her hands against my shirt, I reached up and stopped her.

"Something wrong?" she asked, breaking away from our kiss. "This was why we came here, wasn't it? To be with one another again? Tangled within the blankets of this very bed?"

I didn't want to ruin the mood, or make my angel feel as though I were pushing her away. Ten years ago, we had made love in the dark, but now, the room was illuminated in bright lights. Oh, this wasn't the atmosphere I wanted…

"I…I just need a few moments." I said, slowly backing away from her. I didn't even know I had backed all the way into the privacy quarter until my back hit the wall.

"Oh, that's a great idea." Christine said. I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but gasped when I realized what she meant. "I'll go behind the other one and change out of these clothes and then meet you in bed."

Before I could protest, my angel was off. I slipped behind the privacy quarter, my hands nervously unbuttoning my shirt. I leaned my back against its wall, thinking about what to do. If I came out from behind these quarters naked, Christine would surely be repulsed. No, I couldn't do this…What had I been thinking? But now, it was past the point of no return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christine's POV**

After Erik and I had gone our own ways to undress, I slipped off my garments and crawled into the hotel bed, snuggling beneath the blankets to wait for Erik. I had been so anxious to make love to Erik after ten long years, that I nearly tore my stocking while trying to pull it off. I snuggled against the warmth of the blankets, waiting for Erik as time ticked by. Where was he? I waited nearly ten minutes, before sitting up and looking towards the changing area he had gone behind.

"Erik?" I softly called his name, waiting for a response.

"Y…Yes, Christine?" why did his voice sound so nervous? Five minutes ago he couldn't wait to get in bed with me again, but now it seemed as though he had changed his mind.

"Erik, is everything all right?"

There was a long pause, and then his voice again.

"Yes, Christine, everything is fine."

"Why are you taking so long?"

There was another long pause, and this time, he didn't respond back.

"Erik, please answer me."

Though, instead of answering me, he came out from behind the privacy quarters, still dressed in his clothes. The only thing different was that his jacket was off and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

My angel looked down at his feet, pausing for a few moments before grabbing his jacket and slipping it back on.

"It was a mistake coming here." He began. "Get dressed, Christine."

"Erik," I wrapped a long sheet around my naked body and hurried out of bed, rushing to grab his arm before he could leave the room. "Erik, what has gotten into you?"

When he was finally facing me, I noticed that he was crying.

"Erik, speak to me."

"I can't do this."

"What are you talking about? Back at Feltman's it was your idea."

"I need darkness." He cried. "There is too much light in here. Oh, Christine I'm so hideous… You've never seen me naked, and believe me when I say that you wouldn't want to either. My body is a train wreck, my flesh destroyed and scarred. I wanted to have you again so badly, that I didn't even think about what I was getting myself into. No, I can't."

"Why do you feel the need for darkness?" I questioned. "I know how you feel, Erik. I know what you look like even though I've never physically seen you naked. My sense of touch on that night ten years ago painted the portrait of you within my head. All the scars and strange feeling flesh that my fingers brushed upon painted a distinguished masterpiece. I didn't find you disgusting then, and I won't change my mind now."

"But for you to see me with your own eyes… Oh, Christine it would only make me nervous. I need darkness."

"No more darkness, Erik." I pleaded. "Please. Surely you want to see me before your own very eyes just as much as I want to see you."

I looked down at his shirt, already noticing the scars from where the two buttons had been undone. His collarbone was covered in them, so much, that I begged to see more. My hands were at his shirt now, taking the buttons into my own hands and letting them loose.

"Christine, please…" he pressed his eyes closed. "Don't do this."

I was already on the final button, when I took both ends of his shirt and folded the garment over his shoulders. My eyes widened, for his abdomen was a canvas of damage. His collarbone was covered in scars, scars that stretched all the way past his ribs and crisscrossed with other lumpy scars. Some places were uneven, making it obvious that flesh had been missing, those wounds stitched up by stretching parts of his flesh over lacerations too far away for such flesh to reach. God! How agonizing! There were burn marks in his chest, cigarette burns, even a horseshoe shaped brand indented in the right side of his chest; in the place right above his heart. It was so deep, that any deeper and his organs would have started to show.

"My god…" I shuttered. "What happened to you?"

"Cruel things." He cried. "Cruel and inhumane torture."

My fingers brushed along the brand in his chest, tears rushing to my eyes as I did so.

"They held me down." He cried. "Held me down and jabbed me with the hot horseshoe iron, until I could smell my flesh burning."

"Who, Erik? Who did this to you?"

"The gypsies."

"What about here?" I placed my hand over the dip in Erik's side, the same dip that seemed as though his flesh were missing.

"I had disobeyed my master. He taught me a lesson by skinning me alive… Oh, how it hurt me, Christine. After skinning me, he grabbed the other end of my side and stretched it over my wound, stitching it tight. Oh, Christine, it doesn't even look normal, does it?"

"And what of the scars?"

My fingers brushed over the protruding lacerations.

"All from the end of a bullwhip. Day after day, Christine…"

"I'm sorry…" I buried my face into his chest. "I'm so so sorry, Erik."

"There's more."

More? How could there be more? Oh, why had my angel suffered his entire life? Did he not deserve to feel at least a little love and compassion? I stood there watching as his fingers nervously shook to unbutton the three buttons that kept his trousers shut, letting them drop to his knees. His legs were pale and thin, covered in the horrible scars as well.

"Do you want me now, Christine?" he cried. "This unfinished obligation?"

"Erik, I haven't changed my mind."

"Not yet?" his eyes grew wide with anger, his hands bracing the lining of his black undergarments. "Well, then how about now?"

He turned around so that his buttocks were facing me, lowering his undergarments so that his scarred rear-end was exposing. Not only were they covered in scars as well, but they were also missing flesh and plastered in burn marks.

"It is so hard for me to sit, Christine." Erik said, pulling up his trousers. "Such torture has come my way."

Erik bent down to grab hold of his clothes.

"Erik, don't…"

I grasped hold of his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckle.

"You are beautiful, Erik. There is no need to hide from me any longer."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I still want you."

**Erik's POV**

My angel still wanted me! Oh, after so many years of being alone and wishing for her to be beneath me again, she still wanted to be that way! I had shown her every scar on my body in hopes of making her repulsed, or to at least see the expression displayed upon her face. But, oh, my Christine didn't shy away. She smiled after wards, leading me back over towards the bed. Once there, she lowered the sheet she had wrapped around her body and let me have my first glimpse of her. She was like a goddess, the beautiful angel I had always seen her as. Even when we made love ten years ago, my fingers trailed along her body and even then, she was flawless.

"Oh, Christine…"

My body became stunned as she kissed me, her passion just as deep and hard as when we had kissed outside of Feltman's. I leaned over her, pressing kiss after kiss to her neck.

"Erik, Erik, please…" she begged. "Take off your mask and wig."

I stopped kissing her for a few seconds, placing the garments aside and looking back down at her beautiful self. Oh, how perfect she was…And here I was, leaning over her like a monster closing in on its prey. I pressed my eyes closed, not being able to stomach the thought of her looking up at me. But a few moments of darkness, and I felt her finger brushing over my deformity, while her other hand brushed through my strands of graying hair.

"Erik, open your eyes."

And when I did, my angel was smiling at me. Oh, a smile! Here I was, exposed to her very being and she was smiling at me!

"Oh, Christine…"

I was so happy, that I choked back a sob as I pressed my lips to hers again, feeling her hands brushing over my scars and trailing down to the lining of my undergarments. My lips were too busy kissing her neck and collarbone to even notice that she was teasing the very lining of my last stitch of clothing. Suddenly, her hand groped me through my undergarments, causing every fiber within my body to wake and scream out in ecstasy. Ten years! It had been ten whole years since such fire and lust had coursed through my veins. Yes, I have pleasured myself when my loneliness became too much to bear, but to feel another human being beneath you was more pleasure than one could ever imagine.

"Oh, Christine…"

My sigh had caused her to grope me again, causing my body to jump as if I had been electrocuted. My hands snaked up her side, cupping her breast as my kisses continued to land against her flesh and pulsating arteries. I was burning, burning to feel every inch of her, burning to feel my body connected with her own. When my angel couldn't take another moment of me being on top of her, she flipped me over, her hands slipping beneath my undergarments and caressing my hardened core.

"Oh, Christine, yes, mon ange…"

She handled every inch of my body as if handling fragile glass, my body never tiring of her embrace. I pulled her close to me as she and I caressed one another. How interesting it was to be able to do this in light instead of in pure darkness. To be able to see every look of bliss, every ache of pleasure…Oh, it sent my soul fleeting for more! I groaned into her neck as she began straddling my lap through my undergarments. I couldn't take much more, for if she kept going at this pace, we would never get to making love.

"Christine…" I called her name and gripped her thighs, causing her to stop moving.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," I chuckled, lying her down beside me. "It's been ten years, love… You're being too fast with me."

"Well then," Christine smiled seductively as she began pulling down my undergarments. "I suggest that we get to it then."

I pinned her arms above her head, looking her in the eyes.

"You're certain? No regrets?"

"Never, Erik."

I groaned against her neck, as I worked my way between her legs, joining us for the first time in ten years. Oh, how I felt complete! That part of me that had been missing for ten years was finally back, and for the first time in a long time, I felt whole.

"Erik," my Christine called for me as I thrust into her, our kiss never breaking.

"Oh, angel…Oh, yes…"

My Christine turned me over, straddling me as we continued to kiss. Bliss! Oh, such bliss! I had waited ten years to feel this again, and now that I was, it was even better than the first time. Never had I ever thought I would ever experience the joys of the flesh again, and yet, here I was doing just that. I took my time with her this time, refusing to leave any patch of flesh unkissed, refusing to leave her flesh untouched! Oh, how I burned for my angel.

"Harder, Erik."

I looked down into my angel's eyes, making tender love to her body and abiding to her every command. My finish washed over me like a tidal wave of passion, the climax my body had begged to feel for the past ten years. And even after, I continued to make love to Christine until she found her finish as well. Afterwards, we plopped down into the sheets, staring one another in the eyes as we concentrated on catching our breaths.

**Gustave's POV**

I wasn't sure how the bad dream had started, but the next thing I knew, I was being drowned. I awoke, gasping for breath and finding hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I hated that nightmare… And ever since Meg attempted to drown me at the pier nearly a week ago, sleep wasn't something that came easily to me. What if it happened again? What if I really drowned? I wiped my eyes and headed towards Mister Y's bed. In the hall, his grandfather clock struck five in the morning. The sun had yet to come out, but I was glad that morning was quickly approaching.

"Mister Y?" I was at the bed's side now, hoping to find my mother and Mister Y sleeping beneath the covers. "Mother?"

When I pulled back the blankets and noticed that the bed was empty, my heart stopped within my chest. Where were my parents? Where had they gone off too?

"Mother?" I shouted out her name, my voice echoing off the walls. "Mister Y? Papa?"

Never had I ever called him that before, but I wasn't about to give up searching for them. What if something bad happened to them? What if they had gone out and drowned by the beach? The sudden thought of such a horrible thing happening frightened me to no end. I worked quickly, putting on my shoes and jacket. I needed to find them before it was too late! I hurried out of Mister Y's home, running down the flight of stairs and outside into the darkened city. I ran to the gates of Phantasma, slipping inside and calling out for my mother and father over and over again. Oh, where were they?

"Mother!" I was nearly to the beach now, a rumble of thunder echoing in the distance. "Mister Y! Please, answer me!"

What if they really did end up on the beach? What if they fell into the water and a wave carried them out to sea? Oh, I was so frightened! What would I do then? What would I do without my parents?

"Mama…" I dropped to my knees, looking in either direction in hopes of finding any trace of where my parents had gone. As the thunder continued, I looked towards the beach to find a figure emerging from the water.

"Mama?" the figure was most definitely a woman with long hair. Oh, it had to be her! I ran towards the figure, calling for her over and over again.

"Mama, is that you?"

But I stopped as soon as I realized that this figure was not of my mother, but of Meg! She was in her bathing suit, walking up the beach soaking wet. When she noticed me, her eyes became fixated on only me.

"Gustave," she began in a voice that was as sweet as pie. "What are you doing out here so early?"

I backed away from her, still frightened that she would attempt to drown me again.

"Don't run." She warned, coming towards me and grabbing my arm. "It's all right."

"Leave me alone…" I sobbed. "Please…"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Gustave." She assured. "I just want to help you."

"Leave me alone…"

I managed to fight my way out of her grasp and begin running up the beach.

"I know where you mother is!"

I stopped running, turning to face Meg once more. But could I trust her? Could I truly trust Meg after she nearly drowned me and killed Mister Y?

"You do?" I nervously asked.

She was at my side again.

"You are looking for her, right?"

I nodded, ready to run at any given moment.

"Come with me, Gustave." She said, holding out her hand. "I will take you to her."

"Where is she?"

"She's close by."

It began to rain, so hard that I didn't have a choice on whether to trust Meg or not. And so, I interlaced my hand with her own and began walking up the beach with her. I could only hope that she was telling the truth and leading me to my mother and not to my death. But why did she know where my mother was? And where was Mister Y?

"So, have you heard the news yet?"

"The news about what?"

"Oh, so they haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Gustave," Meg stopped us from walking and looked me in the eye. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but your parents are planning on leaving for Paris."

I gasped. "What? When are we leaving?"

"That's the thing, Gustave, they're going without you."

"No…No, you're lying. They wouldn't leave me here."

"They left you alone this morning, didn't they? Where are they, Gustave?"

"I thought you knew…"

"I do." She assured. "They're boarding the ship now."

"What? You're lying."

"Am not…They couldn't stand you any longer…They thought it be a better life without you. Tomorrow, Mister Y's home will be condemned and you, without a place to live. You're an orphan now."

My heart stopped within my chest.

"Stop this!"

I broke away from her grasp, not wanting to believe a word she said. Why would my mother leave me? Why would she go back to Paris?

"My mother loves me…" I cried.

"Your mother only cares about Mister Y… She left you, Gustave! Both her, and your sorry excuse for a father."

"No!"

I broke away from Meg and ran towards Phantasma. How could my parents leave me? How could they leave without a single goodbye? I was heartbroken, heartbroken and an orphan. What was I going to do now?

"Mama…" I fell to my knees, sobbing and looking at my father's park. Everything was gone now…I was on my own, own my own and with no place to call home. Why would my mother and Mister Y abandon me? Perhaps I had been a mistake, a mistake and a burden towards my mother all these years, and now that she was back with Mister Y, she didn't need me anymore. Either way, I missed her with all my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Erik's POV**

"Christine?"

I woke the following morning, sitting up from within the tangled sheets, noticing that it was pouring from outside our room. I groaned and rubbed my bandaged side, reaching over on the night table for my pocket watch.

"Erik?"

When I heard my name being called, I turned to face my angel. We were both still naked, never bothering to change from last night's events. After making love to one another, we fell asleep, just waking now to find the weather dreadful and stormy.

"Good morning, Christine." I said, standing up to find my clothes. "We should head out. Gustave will be wondering where we're at."

"We shouldn't have spent the night." She said. "We should have gone straight home afterwards."

"I believe you're right, Christine." I said, buttoning up my shirt. "But what's done is done. Come along. We should fetch Gustave and go out to breakfast."

When I was fully dressed, I waited for Christine to do the same. Afterwards, we walked hand in hand out of the hotel room and to the lobby where I returned the key. I had received such strange glares, but I didn't care. If they knew what was best for them, they would keep their mouths shut.

"This weather is so horrible." I said, as we descended towards my home. "Phantasma will not be opening today. It's a shame really, considering that tomorrow is closing day."

"What will that leave you doing?"

"Closing up for the next week. After that, mostly paper work until winter has died off."

Christine got closer to me, placing her head against my arm.

"Last night was a dream, ange."

"Was it now?" I teased. "A dream, you say?"

"I know it was real, but it was still amazing in every way. Though, I can't help but wonder about that very night ten years ago."

"What about it, ange?"

"How many women have you actually been with, Erik?"

"Me? Oh, come now, Christine. I've been with hundreds of women."

Christine playfully slapped my shoulder, causing me to chuckle.

"Just you, Christine. You are simply all I shall ever want or need."

"I'm glad, for I'd be jealous if you would have been with anyone else."

"Jealousy turns me on…Jealous, Christine?"

"Me?" she giggled. "Of course not."

I stopped my Christine from walking, placing her back against the nearest wall. We were already wet from the rain, but I didn't care, I placed my lips against her own, the rain making our kiss ten times better.

"I've been with someone else, Christine." I teased.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," I placed a kiss to her neck. "She was so beautiful, her hair curly and the color of chocolate, her body carved to perfection… An angel, oh, Christine, an angel."

Christine playfully pushed me away, laughing as she did so.

"Oh, Erik. Why must you always toy with my mind?"

We interlocked our arms again to continue walking.

"It amuses me, Christine."

"There isn't much that doesn't."

By the time we arrived back at my studio, our bodies were so soaked, that we hurried up the stairs of my home to reach the front door, eager to get inside to change into something dry.

"I don't believe a walk to the nearest café would do, Christine." I said, pulling out my ring of keys. "I'll call for my carriage when we're ready to go to breakfast. Much warmer and drier, I believe. Perhaps after breakfast we could take Gustave to the Phantasma arcade. He would like it there… At least playing on the pinball machines will keep him occupied for a few hours while we wait out this dreadful weather."

By this time, the door was open and I hurried to my windows to throw back the drapes in order to let in the dim light of day.

"Gustave?" my Christine called for our son, making me also wonder where the boy was. When I headed towards the couch, the blankets he had been sleeping with were thrown aside, making it obvious that he was up and about.

"Gustave?" I called. "We're going to change and get breakfast."

Still, the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Erik," my angel had a look of horror displayed across her face as she came out of the kitchen alone. "Erik, he's not here."

"Oh, he must be, Christine. Did you check the basement? That boy would get himself into anything."

I moved towards my basement door, opening it and turning on the lights.

"Gustave, are you down there?" I called. "Now, come out, you're giving us all a scare."

But there was nothing but silence.

"Erik, do you think he went out? That he would leave the studio in this horrible weather?"

I didn't want to believe that the child would have left, but if Gustave woke and found us gone, there was no telling what he would do.

"I'm sure he's around, Christine. I'll grab my umbrella and we'll go take a short walk. He probably scurried off to Phantasma to search for us."

"Oh, Erik, this was all my fault. I should have came home last night… We should have come straight home after what we did."

"Christine, enough." I said, grabbing my umbrella. "Let's take a walk. I'm sure he's right on the beach. If the child is anything like me; which he is, I'm sure he's close by. The boy is always looking for adventure."

My streets of Phantasma were empty, making the search for Gustave much easier than if it would have been a sunny day.

"Gustave!" I called for him, hoping that he would come running out from wherever he was at.

"Gustave, answer me!"

We had gone from one point of Phantasma to the next, but we had yet to find our son. Something wasn't right, something was wrong. This was where he would have come to first. Why wasn't he answering me? I was beginning to think terrible things, but I didn't want to assume the worst, not now, not yet. What I did know was that this was going to be a job I was going to need help with.

"Come, Christine." I said, leading her in the direction of my freak show tent. "I'm going to get us some help."

**Gustave's POV**

I was freezing to death, sitting beneath the pier in the wet sand while trying to keep warm. The waves of the ocean were violent and crashing against my back. I shivered once more as I kept my arms beneath my shirt. I was sobbing uncontrollably, thinking about my mother and how I would never see her again. I missed her more than anything, but I knew I couldn't dwell on the past. But why had Mister Y abandoned me as well? Did he not love me? Did he not care about me enough to take me with him? Raoul never loved me, and now, I knew my mother and father's love were nothing but lies as well. Why was I so unlovable? What had I done to disappoint them both so much? I had been replaced by Mister Y, and now, I would never see any of them again. I sobbed into my knees, shaking and crying as another wave crashed against me, knocking me over before washing back out to sea.

I finally got to my feet, covered in sand and soaked to the bone. I trudged alone, more rain soaking me as I crawled my way up to the boardwalk, sniffling and wiping away my tears as I searched for my new home. I was hungry, cold and tired… Where was I going to sleep? Where was I going to get warm? Beneath the boardwalk seemed like the most logical place, seeing that it would keep me dry from the rain. After crawling beneath it, I was lucky enough to find a pile of old fishing net. It wasn't much, but it would do for now… I snuggled into the smelly pile of twine and laid my head upon it with some sand to make it a bit more comfortable. The wind howled against my body, but I curled up into the fetal position to keep out the chill.

"Look with your heart…" I whimpered. "And not with your eyes, the heart understands the heart never lies…"

I whimpered out my mother's lullaby, envisioning that she were here beside me.

"I'm so cold, mama…" I whimpered. "Why did you leave me? Why…"

With that being said, I closed my eyes and cried myself into a dreamless slumber.

**Erik's POV**

"…Christine's son is missing."

I stood before my fifty freaks, explaining to them about my situation. Yes, I had admitted to my cooks and restaurant employees a few days back that Gustave was of my blood, but I wasn't yet ready to admit it to my most trusted freaks. I wanted to keep as much of my personal life private as I could, starting with keeping the truth about Gustave away from them. I had yet to name my heir to them, and I wasn't about to do it now while my child was missing. No, someday, when I figured out everything between Christine and I, only then would I let everyone know in a press conference of some sort. At the time being, all I wanted was to find Gustave and go home.

"He was put to bed last night and has disappeared sometime early this morning. I need every one of you to search the island, not leaving a single point unsearched. It's likely the rain has soaked him, so much that he sought shelter somewhere in this very park. I need you all to split up and take a part of the island to search. Meanwhile, Christine and I will take up searching my workshops and private quarters. We shall meet back here within the next two hours. If anyone should find him before then, ring the bell in the Phantasma clock tower…If you hear that, it means the search is over and Gustave has been found."

I turned back to face my angel who was in tears. Oh, how I hated seeing her like this! If there was one thing I loathed more than Carlotta, it was seeing Christine in tears.

"For those of you who don't know what Gustave looks like, he's about three feet tall with dark hair and blue eyes…Two shades of blue, actually."

"You mean, like yours?" Miss Fleck stepped forward. Oh, how dare she come to me with such a comment! Did she perhaps know about Gustave's parentage? I wasn't sure, nor did I wish to find out.

"Yes, Fleck…" I scoffed. "Like mine. It's not unusual to have two shades of blue in your eyes."

"I've never seen anyone else who resembles you, sir. Gustave seems to have more of you in him than any other child on the island."

"Enough!" I growled. "Time is running out and we need to find him. Follow the rules and bring him home safely for Miss Daae's sake!"

Before another word could be said, I broke up my meeting and headed outside with Christine, holding the umbrella above her head to keep my angel dry.

"They know…" Christine said, looking back at my employees. "They know about Gustave."

"No they don't." I growled. "All they know is nothing. They fear me above anything else, Christine and they know better than to come to me with false accusations. No, they will find Gustave and then the three of us can go on living like nothing ever happened."

"But we can't." Christine stopped me from walking, looking me directly in the eyes. "Erik, if I agree to stay here, you must tell everyone the truth. I can't go on living, not after everyone knows about my marriage to Raoul. They think Gustave is his son… If I agree to stay here with you for the rest of my life, end my marriage with Raoul, you must tell your world the truth…You must tell them about Gustave and about you and I. It is the only way to live without sin."

"But we have sinned, Christine. What would the world think of you if they knew about how you came to me before your marriage to Raoul? About how you conceived a child and raised him with another man? That is looked down upon…"

"Then we don't tell them that." Christine said. "We'll make up another life…one that is filled with tragedy, and romance…One that will have others feeling bad for us. You are a writer, angel, and I, an actress. Write us a beautiful life, a beautiful lie, and I will act out every word of it."

I pressed a kiss to my angel's knuckle, agreeing to her every word. When we found our son, I would write our love story as tragic, yet beautiful…and that would be the only life my people would know. They didn't need to know about my murderous past, or my infidelity…all they needed to know was that I loved Christine and we had conceived a child with one another. For now, however, my main goal was to find that child, so that we could be a happy family once again…

**Christine's POV**

"…Angel, perhaps he's over here."

I pulled Erik along as we searched for our son. He and I searched everywhere possible, his offices, his workshop, even the maze of mirrors, but my boy was nowhere to be found.

"Erik, where is he?" I cried. "Where is our boy?"

Erik pressed my body to his own, rubbing my back as he did so.

"Don't cry, Christine… Please. We will find him."

"It's pouring. How are we ever going to find him in this weather? What if he fell into the ocean? What if he drowned?"

"Don't think like that, Christine!" Erik demanded. "He did not drown. Come, we must keep searching while we have light. When night falls, it will be nearly impossible to keep up the search."

And with that, Erik pulled me towards the beach.

**Gustave's POV**

"…Gustave!"

As I lay shivering in that bed of tangled fish net, I heard the far distant voices of someone calling my name. It was only the wind, for who would be calling me? My mother and Mister Y were long gone, and no one else in Phantasma loved me enough to want to come looking for me. I was an orphan now…An orphan and nothing more. I was so cold that my body convulsed with every gust of cool wind that hit me.

"Gustave, please answer us!"

I finally opened my eyes, peeking out from the boardwalk to see three figures walking along the shore with umbrellas in hand. I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn that those figures were off Miss Fleck, Dr. Gangle and Mr. Squelch. But why would they be looking for me?

"Young master, please…" Miss Fleck shouted. "We're worried sick about you."

My stomach growled from hunger. I was so cold and hungry that I didn't care about sleeping anymore. All I wanted was a warm bed and a hot meal. Though, I was so weak that when I attempted to move from the makeshift bed I was laying in, my body cramped up. I plopped face first into the sand, new tears falling from my eyes. They were walking away, walking away and heading farther up the beach. No, I couldn't let them leave me… I began crawling out from under the boardwalk, fresh raindrops pelting against my already soaked body. When I opened my mouth to call for them, I coughed, for my mouth was clogged with grains of sand.

My coughing must have been loud enough for them to hear, for Dr. Gangle turned around and motioned Miss Fleck and Mr. Squelch to do the same.

"Is that him?" Mr. Squelch asked.

"Go and see…" Miss Fleck anxiously replied.

I was so exhausted and cold, that I closed my eyes, feeling gloved hands scooping me up into warm arms and draping my body with some sort of heavy fabric.

"It is…" a voice exclaimed. "Wake up, Gustave…"

Hands hit my cheeks lightly, but I was too weak to look up.

"Mr. Squelch, run and give out the single that Gustave has been found. Afterwards, fetch the master and tell him that we are headed to the hospital."

I wasn't sure what Dr. Gangle was going on about, but blacked out, never knowing if I would wake again.

**Erik's POV**

Night was getting closer, for the light we had been graced with on our search was growing dim. I was beginning to lose all hope in finding our son, and soon, I would have to notify the authorities. I was holding off as long as possible due to Christine's health. I knew if I had to fill out a missing person's report and describe to the police about what my child was last dressed in, I knew she would collapse and die at my feet. What would make things ever worse was when she saw boats out on the bay dragging the bottom to ensure that he hadn't drowned. Oh, it would kill me as well. As each hour passed, my angel was becoming more lifeless. All I wanted to do was see her smile again, but I knew she wouldn't until we found our son.

"Christine," I embraced her shoulder, knowing what needed to be done. "Come, it's time."

My heart stopped beating the moment I heard her break down in a hysteric sob.

"Not yet…" she pleaded. "Not yet. We have to be close."

"Time is growing short, Christine. We need to find Gustave before the temperature drops any lower. The police could help us."

"No…"

"Yes, Christine, think of our child."

But before either of us could say another word, the bells in the Phantasma clock tower chimed out. Christine and I both gasped, tears falling from my cheeks. He had been found!

"Sir!" Miss Fleck was running towards me. "We found Gustave!"

"You have?" I gripped her shoulders. "Where is he?"

"He's being brought to the hospital by Dr. Gangle…"

I gripped Christine's hand and pulled her along as we followed Miss Fleck towards the hospital. Our son was safe, and for that, I would sleep well tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>I have something interesting for you all...A treat, actually. For those of you who have been looking foward to my first book that is being published, look it up on facebook. I started a group that anyone can join to get the latest information about it. It should be under "The Escapades of Augie Atwell." I look forward to seeing you there...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Raoul's POV**

There I was, sitting in the bar like usual, when Meg came strolling in from the stormy weather. I tried to pay no mind to her, but I couldn't help but take notice to how happy she seemed. I slammed my empty glass down on the bar and looked her way.

"And what are you so damn happy about?"

Meg took a seat beside me, never for a single moment giving up on her smile.

"Oh, I just put Christine and that monster through hell."

"Oh, really?" I sarcastically groaned. "Amuse me."

"I saw Gustave on the beach this morning. He was obviously looking for his mother. Though, I knew exactly where they were."

"Which was?"

"I saw Christine walking with him into the Phantasma Hotel last night. Oh, he's got a big surprise coming to him in the morning when the press gets the morning paper out. I knew what they were doing in there."

I had to hold myself back from squeezing the glass to pieces. How dare Christine sleep with that beast! How dare she!

"Enough!" I growled. "I will have that monster's genitals hanging from his neck for this!"

"He hates the press." Meg continued. "Which was why I told them all about his late night rondevu with Christine. Not only that, but I told Gustave that they left for Paris…You should have seen his face. He went running…Oh, it was so amusing."

"You're childish, Meg!" I snapped. "Childish! When are you simply going to grow up and stop acting like a five year old?"

"Five year old?" she growled. "I am not a little girl, Viscount! Besides, I'm not the one whose wife ran away with another man…a hideous one to boot. Oh, how I would love to ruin Mister Y's life. How I would love to just ruin his world, just like he ruined mine."

"Wouldn't we all love to do it."

There was a brief silence, and then, an idea popped into my head. And oh, what a wonderful idea it was.

"I want to lay something down on the table. It's an idea of sorts, one that could possibly get us each what we want."

"Which is?"

"Well, you want to ruin Mister Y's life, and I want my wife back."

"I don't wish to go to jail, Viscount." She replied. "I'd rather continue with my childish games."

"We could make it look like an accident, Meg."

"And what exactly are we making look like an accident?"

"I wish to get Christine so annoyed with that demon that she crawls right on back to me. He's weak right now, Meg…Weak from having his liver or whatever he had removed from his body just last week."

"Kidney."

"Whatever…The point is that if we could somehow injure him severely, my angel will come back to me. We could leave this hellhole for good, go back to Paris and start a new life together…"

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to ruin his life." I said. "Plus, with him out of the way from running Phantasma, your mother could probably take over all the duties of running the park."

"You're right…" Meg gasped. "He did teach mother everything on how to run Phantasma. She even filled in for him every so often when he was under the weather."

"Right, and with your mother taking over his daily duties, you'll be sure to be the star again."

"How severely injured is severely injured?"

I sat there thinking a few moments. Whatever we were going to do to him had to not only look like an accident, but also injure him enough to where he became a burden on Christine. How else was I going to win her back?

"Any ideas?" Meg questioned.

"Do you have any? You know his body better than I do."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean! You've seen him work the past ten years. You know what he does every day, you know his weak spots."

"Um…" Meg paused, thinking as hard as I was about what to do. "Oh! He has nerves and arteries exposed on his deformity."

I shook my head. "No, one wrong move and we could kill him that way. We just want to injure him, Meg, put him through the worst pain and suffering he has ever been through."

"Tomorrow is closing day." She said. "Every year on closing day, he is usually in his office, filling out paperwork and getting ready to close. What if we set his office on fire? Make it look like an accident…"

"No fires…" I barked. "They can be traced. What else does he do on closing day?"

"He goes around to every ride and moves their cars into the garages."

"Alone?" I questioned.

Meg nodded. "Always."

It was then that the perfect idea came into mind.

"Come along, Meg." I said. "It's going to be a long night."

"And just where are we going now?"

I grinned. "To toy with his coaster cars."

**Erik's POV**

Never had I ever been so worried about anyone in all my life. And yet, here I was, pacing the hospital waiting room, awaiting word on my child. I held Christine in my arms as she and I stood there, soaking wet and exhausted.

"Mama?"

When we heard our son's voice, we turned around to find him walking out of the emergency room draped in a large blanket. Christine ran to him, scooping him up into her arms and holding him close.

"Oh, Gustave, you scared us half to death."

Gustave sobbed into her shoulder, sobbing the very words that angered me to the core.

"I couldn't find you anywhere," he cried. "Meg found me on the beach, told me that you and Mister Y left for Paris. I was so scared."

Christine looked up at me with eyes that were filled with concern.

"You're sure it was Meg?" I questioned.

My son wiped away his tears and nodded.

"I'm sure…She said you didn't love me anymore."

Oh, how I would kill her! I would search my park until I found that lying wench and strangle the very life out of her. While Christine stayed with my child, I signed him out of the hospital, the doctor reminding me to keep my eye on him for the next few days in case he developed a cough. My child had been out in the soaking rain for a long period of time, making me fear for his health. I ordered my carriage, having it take us home as quickly as it could. When we were finally out of the dreadful weather, I stormed into the kitchen to prepare some hot soup for my son while Christine bathed him. The entire time, all I could think about was Meg and what she had done! How could she want to hurt an innocent boy? How could she want to scare him half to death?

When I heard Christine humming, I looked over my shoulder to find her sitting with Gustave on the couch, running her fingers through his hair as his head rested on her lap. The boy was terrified, and there was no reason why he shouldn't be. When the chicken broth was finished cooking, I poured some of it into a bowl and carried it to the couch.

"I'll take over." I said, lifting Gustave into my arms. "Why don't you get yourself a warm bath, Christine?"

My angel pressed a kiss to my forehead, before scurrying off towards the bathroom, leaving my son and I alone.

"All right, Gustave." I cooed. "Let's get something warm into your body."

Oh, how my child was lifeless as I spoon fed him the broth. His flesh was pale and chilled, his body still shaking in fear.

"Gustave, it's all over now." I said. "Mother and I will never leave you again, this we promise. We only stepped out…"

"I searched everywhere for you." He sobbed, new tears streaming down his cheeks. "I searched everywhere."

"Shhh… It's all right, son."

"I'm so scared, Mister Y."

"And there is no reason to be frightened. Your mother and I are here now. Come, eat your soup so you can go to bed. You've had a rough day…"

"I don't feel well."

"Would you rather me save the soup for another time when you're feeling up to eating it?"

When Gustave nodded, I placed the bowl of broth aside and laid him down across the couch.

"Soon, Gustave," I assured. "You will have your own bed in your own room."

"Really?" his eyes were looking into my own now as I covered him with a black quilt.

I nodded. "Yes, I promise. I'm going to find us a nice house to live in, one with lots of rooms. I'll even let you chose any room you want to be your bedroom."

"Can my bed be in the shape of a pirate ship?"

"Of course. I'll make up your room any way you like. For now, however, I really need you to sleep."

"I can't sleep yet." He cried. "Could you sing for me?"

"Sing?" this caught me by surprise, for only Christine ever begged me to sing her to sleep.

Gustave nodded. "I like your voice."

"What would you like me to sing?"

Gustave rolled over onto his back and looked up at me with half open eyes.

"Mama used to sing me a lullaby every night back in Paris. Could you sing that to me?"

"And just how did this lullaby go?"

"Night time, sharpens, heightens each sensation…"

My breath became lodged within my throat, for my angel had sang our son to sleep every night with my song, the song I had written for her all those years ago. A tear escaped my eyes as I took over singing him "music of the night."

"_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination_." I ran my fingers through his locks, smiling as he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. I sang him every line the way I sang it to Christine all those years ago. And when I was finished, I rose from my seat and walked with the bowl of broth back into the kitchen.

"Gustave is asleep?"

I spun around to spot Christine approaching me in her night attire. I nodded, rolling up my sleeves to start the dishes.

"Indeed. Though, he begged me to sing him a lullaby. How strange it was to hear him sing the lyrics to my music of the night."

Christine and I looked into one another's eyes, a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"He loves that song. I sang it to him every night, Erik…"

"Why? Why did you surround him with memories of me? You knew he was my son, and yet, you still raised him to be like me, even though Raoul was the one raising him."

"Because he is you, Erik. Ever since I sang that very song to him a few hours after his birth, his eyes brightened and his smile grew… He loved that song so much, that he begged me to sing it to him every night before bed. I would sing it twice, and sometimes three times in a row before he would be satisfied enough to go to sleep."

"And you never told him about me?"

"You were there for him in his music, Erik. How badly I wanted to blurt it out at times…some days more than others. But, I knew it was best to keep it from him until he was older. If not for you laying on that pier last week, he probably still wouldn't know the truth. I would have kept it hidden until he was old enough to make his own decisions. But, I did the right thing…I told him about you at the right time, I guess."

I finished washing the dishes and walked towards my bed with my angel.

"Come, Christine, it's been a long day. We both need rest… Tomorrow, I must go around my park and close up shop for the season."

And after a quick goodnight kiss, she and I crawled beneath the covers of my bed and slipped away into a deep slumber.

If there was one thing I didn't want to do the following morning, it was get up and go to work. I was entirely exhausted when my pocket watch chimed in the hour of seven the following morning. Oh, I hadn't been this tired since I began building my part eight years ago. I groaned and rose from beside Christine, heading to my wardrobe to dress for the day. The rain had finally stopped, but the fog and cloudy skies had not cleared. This would make things easier for me to go from attraction to attraction in order to close up for the winter.

"Erik?"

I looked up from my mirror to find Christine rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, angel." I said. "I'm going to head out to close up Phantasma. I should be back by five. Perhaps if Gustave is feeling up to it, we can all go out to dinner?"

Christine yawned. "That sounds wonderful."

After placing on my jacket, I approached Christine and kissed her on the cheek. Oh, how wonderful it was to kiss someone goodbye. In all of the ten years that I've lived here, never had I ever gotten to kiss a woman goodbye. It made me feel good inside to know that there would be someone waiting for me at home when I returned from work. Usually, I wished that my work would never end, due to the face of how lonely I was, but now that I had Christine, I couldn't get through the day fast enough.

My usually schedule of closing down Phantasma consisted of locking up the maze of mirrors, draining the water in the tunnel of love, and making sure all of the cotton candy and concession stands were bolted shut before making my way over to my roller coaster in order to push the cars into the nearby garage that was attached to the tracks. When I entered through the gates of Phantasma, I was already happy to find that my employees were shutting everything down. Mr. Squelch was busy with cleaning out the roasted peanut stand, while Miss Fleck was putting away props that were used in many of the games around my park. As I passed by them, they would wave, and I would nod to them.

"Hosing out the tunnel are you?" I questioned, approaching Dr. Gangle, who was spraying a hose into the tracks of my tunnel of love. When he heard my voice, he turned, the end of the hose still in hand causing the water to spray me on the bottoms of my pantlegs. I cursed beneath my breath and took a step back.

"Oh, sorry, sir…" he gasped. "I didn't mean to…"

"As you were…" I said, looking down at my soaked shoes.

"How is Gustave this morning?"

My eyes rose to his own. "He's doing all right, considering the terror he went through yesterday."

"When will Miss Daae be returning to Paris, sir? Wasn't she supposed to leave a few days ago?"

"That is none of your concern, Gangle…" I growled. "It's best that you mind your own. Anyway, has anyone been to the coaster yet to lock up?"

Dr. Gangle shook his head. "No, sir."

"And has the track been turned off?"

He nodded. "Yes, the breaks were secured last night. The only thing that needs to be done is the cars need to me rolled into the garage on the other end of the track."

"Very well, then…"

"I'll do it, sir…" Dr. Gangle was about to put down his hose, when I stopped him.

"No, you finish this. I'll do it."

Without another word, I walked across the way to my roller coaster, climbing the stairs to reach the top deck where my cars were parked. Long, and with eight cars attached to each one… This was one of my most popular rides within the entire park. After opening the garage door, I stepped down into the gully where my track was. I walked up to my first line of cars and hopped inside the front car, releasing the break and letting it slowly make its way into the garage on the other end of the track with me standing in the front seat. Once inside, I hopped out and locked the train of cars in place, exiting the garage to walk back to the last set of cars. I was standing in front of my first car, getting ready to unhook it from the track, when I heard something strange…It sounded like wheels…wheels rolling on the track. Curious, I turned my head to peek over my shoulder, and what I saw knocked the life straight out of my body…There, coming straight towards me was my train of coaster cars that I had just placed into the garage! It was rolling backwards at lightning speed! I didn't even have time to jump out of the way, for before I could react, the three hundred pound caboose slammed against my back, pinning my legs and body in between the front car of the coaster I was about to move into the garage. Every bone within my body cracked the moment I became lodged between my two cars. I couldn't feel my legs; I couldn't feel my body… I had yelled upon the car hitting me, causing my employees to come racing up the stairs of my coaster platform… I wasn't even sure what was going on around me any longer, for I collapsed over the front car of my coaster, finding it extremely hard to breathe. How had this happened? How had my coaster rolled backwards out of the garage? I had locked the breaks…My life began flashing before my eyes, the life I would have shared with Christine if this hadn't happened to me…But it was too late, for death was now greeting me with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN... Well, I started a new story titled "Help me through this sadness" There are still ten chapters of this story left, but, I always start a new one when I'm close to ending a story, so, that would be it. Check it out. And please review everyone...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Christine's POV**

"Mother, I'm hungry…"

I was washing some of Erik's clothes early in the afternoon, when I heard my son wailing out from hunger.

"Mister Y should be back soon enough, Gustave, and then, we shall go eat."

I was carrying the laundry basket across the studio, when I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be? Curious, I opened it to find Mr. Squelch standing there with a look of pure horror in his eyes.

"Miss Christine," he gasped. "You should come to the pier, quickly."

"What? Why?"

"It's Mister Y, something happened…an accident-…"

"Accident?" I gasped.

I looked back at my son, telling him to stay put.

"But, mother…"

"Stay here, Gustave." I demanded. "I need to go with Mr. Squelch. Promise me…"

"All right."

I was out the door in a matter of seconds, running with him into Phantasma where there were crowds of his employees standing around the rollercoaster. I wasn't sure what was going on, but Mr. Squelch led me up the stairs of the platform, and what I saw caused me to break down. There, lodged between two coaster trains was Erik…Blood was staining the tracks, his body slumped over one of the cars…

"Oh, my god…" I cried. "Dear, god…"

His employees worked at moving the cars away from his body, my arms catching my angel so that he didn't fall.

"Erik…"

His flesh was cold and his breathing labored as I laid him down across the platform and out of harm's way.

"Has anyone called for help!" I cried.

Mr. Squelch nodded. "They should be here soon."

"Who was watching him?" i cried. "Where was everyone when this happened?"

My angel's legs and lower body were mangled, his legs twisted. My poor, poor angel…

"Erik, stay with me…"

He was laying there with his eyes closed, but as long as I heard him breathing, I was satisfied. How had my angel gotten lodged between two cars? How? When the hospital workers arrived and placed my angel on the makeshift stretcher, I grasped his bloody hand, never letting him go for a single second. Oh, he was going to die! He just had to…

"Oh, ange…" I squeezed his hand, hurrying at the pace of the workers who were carrying him. "Stay with me…"

My Erik was beginning to convulse, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"Erik, no…no…"

I paced the floor of the waiting room, my angel's blood stained on my hands. I didn't wish to leave my angel alone, but when I heard the nurse mention that he would be in surgery for a few hours, I left to go back to Erik's home and retrieve Gustave.

"But how did it happen, mama?" my son questioned. "How did he get hurt so bad?"

"I don't know, Gustave." I cried. "I don't know… We have to wait until he comes out of surgery."

Hours, nearly four hours had gone by. I sat there with my son, waiting to hear the news. Perhaps my angel would die…He was mangled…Oh, he had to die. But I prayed, prayed hard and long, praying that my father would look over him.

"Mama, you're shaking."

Before I could answer my son, the doctor came out and called my name. I didn't want to look at him, for I was afraid of his answer, afraid about what he had to say.

"Yes?"

"I think it's best if you come with me."

I sat Gustave down and told him to stay. Afterwards, I followed the doctor to his office, where we both sat.

"Miss Daae, Mister Y is in serious, serious condition."

"How serious are you talking?"

"His condition is gruesome, so gruesome that he'll be lucky if he pulls through."

I nodded, taking the news hard.

"His left leg was fractured in the knee, and his right leg was so mangled that it had to be amputated."

I gasped… Oh, god…No, no, no, no…

"He will be able to walk again if he pulls through, but time will only tell."

"One leg?" I cried. "My angel lost his leg?"

He nodded. "Christine, I would have saved it if I could have, but…Every bone was broken. There was nothing left to salvage. It would have become infected."

I was sobbing into my hands, sobbing over my poor angel.

"There was also other complications."

I looked up, wiping my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When the coaster made contact with his backside, it hit a disc in his lower back. He's going to be in agony for a long time to come. It's possible that he will never be able to do certain things again, like lifting and…and…"

"Running Phantasma?" I cried. "Is that what you mean?"

"Time will only tell, Christine."

I had to see my angel, I couldn't bear to sit here another moment without seeing him.

"I'll be there to care for him." I said. "But until we find out why those cars pinned him, I am ordering for your hospital to have a nurse stationed outside of his room at all times. I don't want anyone but myself being allowed into his room. Is that clear?"

The doctor nodded. "I will have one outside his room starting next shift."

"I wish to see him now."

"Very well, come with me."

The doctor rose, and I followed him, followed him straight into my angel's room. When I saw him laying on that hospital bed, my heart nearly stopped beating. He was pale, his breathing labored, and from beneath the blankets, it was apparent that he was missing a leg.

"He will be asleep for a while." The doctor informed. "He is under heavy sedation."

"I'm going to stay." I replied. "I want to be here when he wakes."

When the doctor left me alone, I approached his bedside, taking his hand into my own and lightly squeezing it.

"You can do this, Erik." I cooed. "You can pull through…My angel of music, my poor, poor angel."

**Erik's POV**

I had thought I died… After being pinned between the two coaster cars, all I could do was reflect on the life I had lived and the life I would have lived with my Christine. When I opened my eyes, everything hurt…Below my waist, every part of my body throbbed with a dull, agonizing ache. Something felt different though…There was something strange about my right leg, for I couldn't wiggle my toes, nor could I feel it at all. My eyes lowered to the blankets, only to notice that there was nothing but blankets where my right leg should have been.

No…No… My leg! Where was my leg? My hand brushed over the blankets, feeling nothing…God! I had lost my leg. I pressed my face hard into the pillows as I felt someone touching my hand.

"Erik,"

When I looked up, my angel was sitting there beside me. She tried to smile, but I couldn't, for my heart was aching.

"M…My leg."

"Shh…Erik it's all right… I'm here for you."

But I was at a loss, for life would never be the same ever again, not without my leg. This was all my fault… I should have double checked the cars before I turned my back on them. How foolish of me! Now, because of my mistake, I would spend the rest of my life suffering…Oh, how I wanted to die.

**Raoul's POV**

After spending an entire night with Meg removing the brakes on the cars of that demon's rollercoaster, I retired to the bar, awaiting the news that my plan had worked. It was nearly three o clock the next day, when Meg came strolling in with a newspaper in hand.

"You will never believe what happened." She said, slapping it down in front of me. "He's made the front page."

I picked up the newspaper and looked at the photo of that demon being hauled away on a stretcher. The front headline reading "Tragedy Strikes Phantasma."

"It says that he's lost his leg." Meg said. "It also tells the tale about his and Christine's midnight fling at the Phantasma Hotel…That story is all thanks to the little spying I did the other night."

I placed the newspaper down, sipping on the rest of my drink.

"Well, Meg, there is a problem."

"And what's that?"

I threw the newspaper down in front of her, slapping the black and white photo that was on the front page.

"What?"

"You screwed up!" I growled, pointing to the hammer that was laying on the ground beneath the coaster cars.

"What? It's a hammer."

"You were in charge of the tools! I said no evidence!"

"It's a hammer!"

"And now because of that hammer, everyone is going to wonder!"

"No one will suspect anything. Anyway, we both got what we wanted. It's apparent that he won't be running Phantasma anytime soon."

I raised my glass. "Ain't that the truth?"

**Gustave's POV**

Nothing my mother did made Mister Y smile after he lost his leg. It was strange seeing him laying in that hospital bed, with only one leg still attached. My mother told me how he lost it, and after that very day, she tried everything to make him happy. For days, he laid there in the hospital, staring endlessly out the window, most days not even saying a word. His pain was causing him discomfort, discomfort that any amount of morphine couldn't take away. A few days after being in the hospital, Mister Y was moved home. Even then, he didn't say much… Most days, he stared endlessly out the window, doing the same thing he did when he was in the hospital. It was as if his soul had been taken away with his leg. How badly I wanted to see him smile. It hurt me to see him lifeless all the time.

"Mister Y?"

One afternoon nearly a week after Mister Y's accident, I approached his bedside. Usually, I stayed away, but I couldn't stand seeing him lay there upset any longer. In my hands, I held a deck of cards, in my head, and idea to get him to smile. Even when I called his name, he didn't answer me.

"Mister Y?" I crawled up onto the bed, gently plopping down at his side. "I want to show you a card trick."

This seemed to get his attention, for his eyes moved to my own, his look of exhaustion never changing.

"Here," I held the deck out in front of him. "Pick a card, any card."

Though, instead of doing as I had asked, he moved his eyes back towards the window. No, oh, think, Gustave! I had his attention! I needed to get it back somehow.

"All right then." I pulled out a random card from the deck and placed it into Mister Y's hand without me seeing what was on the card. "Here, look at it and remember what it is, but don't tell me…"

Mister Y didn't even look at the card. Perhaps card tricks weren't his interest. But I wasn't about to give up on pulling him away from his sadness.

"All right." I huffed, taking back the card, and placing it into the deck. I scurried off the bed and to his piano where he kept his stack of musical scores. I picked them up and carried them back to the bed where I looked over them. They weren't finished, and I knew exactly what to do.

"The libretto is wrong." I said. "Your notes are angry when in general, this song is supposed to be happy."

His eyes turned back my way… Good, at least I had his attention again.

"Perhaps you should correct it, if not, we could always try that card trick again."

"Go away, Gustave…" he cringed. "I'm not in the mood."

With that being said, Mister Y turned his gaze back towards the window. I sighed and hopped down off the bed, rushing over to the window and closing the drapes so that Mister Y couldn't stare out into Coney Island any longer. When I had his attention once more, I lifted my right leg and placed it behind my back, holding it there to make it look as though I were missing my leg.

"Is this what I have to do to have you talk to me?" I cried.

"Gustave, enough…" he pleaded. "It's nothing like that. You don't know the pain that I'm in…"

"I know you're in pain, Mister Y, but you don't have to act as though your soul was taken along with your leg."

"Everything has been taken from me!" he cried. "You're too young to understand, Gustave."

"Mother and I are still here." I said. "You haven't lost everything. Yes, you might have lost your leg, but you still have your family."

"How will I run Phantasma now?"

I crawled up onto Mister Y's bed once more and snuggled into his shoulder.

"You still have your leg." I said, placing my hand on the blankets where his leg should have been. "I'll be your other leg… You can lean on me whenever you need to."

And then, for the first time since his accident, Mister Y smiled. Not only did he smile, he pulled my body close to his own, embracing me like a father should.

"Oh, Gustave…my boy…"

**Christine's POV**

My angel hardly spoke to me after getting him home from the hospital. It was as if he were lost without his leg. The only time he would even look at me was when I was administering his morphine. Even when I tried to help him, he always denied me, pushing me away not wanting to be bothered. If there was one thing I was glad about, it was that my angel hadn't been reading the newspapers, for the outlandish stories posted in them about my angel and I would have sent him mad. How had they gotten word about the night he and I spent in the Phantasma Hotel was beyond me, but I wish I knew, for I would tear them apart.

"Erik?"

I came to his side one night a week after his accident, crawling into bed beside him after putting Gustave to bed. His eyes moved to face my own, a gesture that was promising, for he hardly even looked at me at times.

"You've been like a corpse this past week, angel." I mewed, running my fingers through his wisps of hair. "Will you not speak to me?"

He pressed his eyes closed like he always did. I knew he was in dire pain, but ignoring me was doing our relationship no good.

"Erik, we all make mistakes."

"I secured the breaks, Christine." He cried. "I know what I did… I've been doing it for the past eight years… I wouldn't make a mistake like that, not now, not after all these years. I secured the breaks…"

"You're beating yourself up for no reason, Erik. Please, don't do this to yourself."

"Look at me…" Erik angrily pulled back the blankets of his bed, revealing his sleep pants that had one flat pant leg. "Look at this!" He grasped the empty pant leg, squeezing it with all his might. "What sort of life do you call this!"

"Erik, stop." I grasped the pant leg, pulling his fingers away from it. "You're going to hurt yourself." I gently pushed him back against the mattress.

"No trousers will ever look right on me again! And have you even looked at my other leg? My knee is an abomination!"

"It will heal, Erik…The doctor said it would."

I covered us both back up, and caressed his deformity.

"I'll tailor your pants so that they don't look as strange." I promised. "You will look absolutely dashing, Erik."

"I doubt that." He whimpered. "And what about Phantasma? What about my park? You heard the doctor… He said I won't be able to do certain things ever again."

"Prove him wrong, Erik. You're a strong man…Prove that doctor wrong."

For the first time in nearly a week, my angel smiled, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What have I ever done to deserve you, Christine?"

I pressed a kiss to his lips. "Everything."

My angel shifted in bed, causing a groan to escape his lips.

"Is your back hurting you again?"

He cringed and nodded.

"I'll rub it for you…"

"You would?"

"Of course, Erik, anything for you."

I maneuvered Erik to his side so that his back was facing me. I ran my hands along his shoulders and down to his lower back, pressing against his fractured disk.

"Oh, right there…" he cringed as I pressed my palm firmly against it.

"I feel so bad for you, Erik. You were barely healed from losing your kidney and now this."

"This is much worse." He assured. "Much, much worse."

"Your employees have been sending cards here nonstop. Perhaps if you are feeling up to it tomorrow, you could have a look at some of them."

"I'd rather not. It's a kind gesture, but my employees should really stick to their business and not my ailing body."

"People are talking." I said. "It's all over the news papers. You need to tell them sooner or later about us, Erik."

There was a long pause, and then my angel's achy voice.

"Oh, Christine…Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That this is the life you wish to continue living? A life with me needing your assistance every five seconds?"

"Through sickness and in health, Erik. If I were in your shoes right now, you'd be doing the same for me."

"It's going to take a long time for me to pull through this, Christine. You heard the doctor…He said my condition could deteriorate at any given time. After this all through with, I will tell them all, but only the story I wish to tell them."

"Just promise me one thing, Erik…"

"What?"

"That you won't continue being lifeless with me. Stop staring out that window acting as though you've lost everything. I'm here, angel…You haven't lost a thing."

And with that, Erik turned to face me, pressing a reassuring kiss to my lips.

"I promise..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Erik's POV**

It was hard for me to move when I needed to. Standing up was another task all its own, for walking with only one leg was something much harder than it looked. Christine was always at my side while I walked, bracing my shoulders with her hands in case I lost my balance. My knee was killing me, but I couldn't lay in bed any longer.

"Angel, stop." I raised my hand in protest as she helped me to my desk. "I need a break."

Christine sat me down, running her fingers through my hair.

"Better?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Erik, Dr. Gangle suggested making you something to help." Christine replied. "He said he could make you a metal leg, one that would feel and work like a real one."

"No!" I growled. "I told you before about the way I feel about people in my business."

"Erik, he made Miss Fleck one…"

"She has a brace, Christine!" I snapped. "She has her leg…Gangle just made her a brace. My entire leg is missing, for crying out loud! No…"

"I already agreed to it."

Oh, how my blood was boiling. How dare she! How dare Christine get into my business!

"Erik, it will make you feel better. When I was in town a few days ago, he approached me about it. Oh, Erik, it will make you feel so much more independent."

"Just go away and leave me alone." I cried. "I don't need your help…"

I was so angry about her being in my business, that I stood from my seat and hobbled away from her, falling to the floor as I attempted to do so.

"Erik!" Christine ran to my side, helping me up. "Erik, stay still, let me help you."

"Oh, Christine, look at me! Look at me!"

Christine's hands embraced my back as she tried to lift me to my feet, but I forced her away from me.

"Please, Christine, please…"

"Erik, don't be like this." She begged. "I'm trying to help you."

I sat down at my desk, burying my face into my hands. Gustave had been sleeping, but he was now wake, coming towards me to embrace me.

"Mister Y, don't cry…" he begged. "Don't cry."

"Erik, you stay here…" Christine cooed. "I'm going to get you some tea."

When my Christine left my side, I wiped my eyes and looked down at my work. There were checks to sign and forms to fill out. Gustave hopped up onto my desk and looked at me, handing me my pen.

"I can help you, Mister Y." he said. "Just tell me what to do."

I looked out the window, feeling cabin fever already getting to me. I needed to get out of this studio, but it was nearly impossible with the condition that my body was in.

"I need some fresh air." I replied. "I'm tired of staying inside."

"Well then," Gustave crawled across the desk to the window and cranked it open to let in the fresh air. "Perhaps this will make things better."

The sun was shining outside, the cool breeze blowing inside the window.

"Hey, Mister Y, we should go to the beach." Gustave suggested, pointing to the ocean. "There is nobody there."

"No thank you, Gustave." I said, picking up my pen and signing my final paychecks. "It would be nearly impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Mister Y. You told me this yourself."

"Not today, Gustave."

"But you said…"

"Enough…Please, I have to work."

As I sat there filling out forms, I heard Gustave rummaging around. He was crawling around my desk, making a mess of my forms. At one point, I dropped my pen and looked up at him, grabbing him by the back of his shorts and lifting him up into the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Making paper air planes."

"Well do it on the floor." I said, placing him down off my desk.

"Look, Mister Y!"

As I was writing, I felt something hit me in the head, only to look over and realize that Gustave' paper air plane had crashed into me.

"Gustave, I'm trying to work."

"Can you play with me? Oh, please, Mister Y!"

"No, Gustave…"

"But…Oh, papa never played with me. Please play with me, Mister Y."

"And what do you suppose we do?" I questioned. When I heard that Raoul never played with Gustave, it hurt me to the core. I was in a lot of pain, but I didn't want to disappoint my son. "There isn't much movement I can do."

"I have an idea."

My son ran to his box of belongings, bringing out a small deck of cards and placing them down on my desk.

"I don't mind sitting." He said.

"And what is this?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Do you know how to play cards?"

"Cards? What are cards?"

"Well," Gustave picked up the deck and began to shuffle them. "There are a lot of games you can play with cards. I think we should start off with an easy game though…since you don't know how to play. Raoul taught me to play poker at one time."

"Poker?" I growled. "As in the casino game?"

Gustave nodded. "Yes, we used to play for peanuts. Those were the good days with him…"

Gustave began to deal out some cards, my hand reaching over to pick them up.

"Don't let me see them." He warned, picking up his own cards and placing the deck in the center of my desk.

"And what game are we going to play?"

"Crazy eight."

"Crazy eight? And just why is it called such a thing?"

"Because the eights are crazy."

I rolled my eyes, not particularly being interested in playing such a childish game. But, for my son, I would try anything once.

"The whole point is to have all the eight cards." He stated, placing down his matches. "I'll let you go first."

And then, for the first time in my entire life, I played cards with my son.

**Christine's POV**

After putting Gustave to bed that evening, I changed into my night attire and approached the couch. I had expected to find Erik still wasting away at his desk, but instead, he was sitting on the couch, sipping on a glass of red wine.

"I thought you would have gone to bed?" I softly called out.

"Yes, I would have," he began. "But unfortunately, my body is in dire agony. The morphine hasn't done anything to help; therefore, I turned to the all mighty invention: alcohol.

I crawled into his lap, placing my face into his nightshirt.

"Why do you have to be like this?" I cried. "You push me away as if you have no one to help you."

"You're trying to talk me out of drinking this glass of wine!" he snapped, placing the glass down on the side table. "I'm not your husband, Christine. Even men like me enjoy a drink every once in a while."

I knew I had angered him, for he clumsily stood up and braced the couch for support as he hobbled across the room.

"Don't be like this, Erik." I pleaded. "I didn't say a word about the wine."

"But that's what you were thinking."

"Erik, enough!"

"No, I refuse to stop, Christine."

Erik plopped down on his piano bench, moving documents aside and tearing music scores in half.

"Destroying your music will do you nothing."

"It will make them look like me! Half finished…That's all I ever am, Christine."

After tossing the torn pieces of parchment aside, he placed his face into his hands and cried. I knew losing his leg had given him scars, scars that would never vanish. But I would not abandon him, not now, not when he needed me the most. During the day while my angel played cards with Gustave, I went through his wardrobe and hemmed the left legs of all four pairs of trousers, cutting the excess fabric and sewing the pant legs closed. It would at least make him feel normal until Dr. Gangle was finished with his new leg. Afterwards, no one would even suspect that my angel was missing his leg.

"Erik," I sat down beside him, placing my hand over what was left of his thigh, gently rubbing it. "Don't ever think that you're half finished. To me, you are complete."

"How could you think that, Christine?" he cried. "Look at me…All my life; I've been without a face, unfinished in my appearance. Now that I have only one leg, it's ten times worse."

"Oh, angel… You are complete. Please…look at me." I pried his hands away from his face, caressing his deformity and smiling at him. "Your face is beautiful to me."

My Erik didn't say a word. He simply sat there looking at me as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"Come here, Erik."

I stood him up and helped him back to the couch.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as I crawled back into his lap.

I closed my eyes and sighed into his chest. If there was one thing I loved, it was being curled up with him.

"Relaxing."

A few moments later, his hand placed itself in my curls, making me feel ten times better.

"Do you truly wish to stay with me, Christine? Stay with me forever?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Christine we must leave this place, leave this very studio. I will make us a life, Christine, make you and I a wonderful life."

I turned over onto my back, looking up at my angel.

"You must first make this life on paper in order to explain everything to the press."

"And I will." He assured. "As soon as I'm feeling better, I will, Christine."

And with that, I slipped off to sleep in Erik's embrace….Perhaps our life would be wonderful after all.

**Gustave's POV**

It was strange when Mister Y got his metal leg. It made him seem robotic in a way. He cursed around the studio the first day he had it on, complaining about how uncomfortable it was to wear. I couldn't blame him, for it seemed that way. Though, when he wore his pants, you couldn't even tell he was missing a leg, except for the fact that he walked with a heavy limp. After the contraption was on, Mister Y still couldn't walk unless he had the assistance of a cane.

"Oh, Christine, I can't bear to wear this uncomfortable thing!" he growled, throwing his musical scores around.

"You'll get used to it, angel." My mother caressed Mister Y's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his unmasked cheek. "Give it time."

I wanted to make my father feel better, and therefore, while my mother went into town for milk, I decided to act on it.

"Mister Y?"

He was sitting at his desk, hunched over his work and looking agitated.

"Mister Y, could I talk to you?"

"Gustave," he painfully pressed his eyes closed. "Just leave me be. I'm in no mood for games."

"The sun is really shining outside." I continued. "Look…"

I crawled across his desk, knocking over trinkets and papers to make it to the window.

"Gustave!"

I knew he was just upset over his leg, that being the reason for his ill temper.

"Let's go outside, Mister Y…Please…Oh, please."

"Gustave, I can hardly bear to stand up with this blasted contraption on my leg. Now go and play somewhere until your mother returns."

"But, Mister Y…"

"Go…"

I scurried off his desk and went rummaging through the closet where mother kept my beach ball and bucket. I pulled them out and took a seat on the floor beside his desk, rolling the ball to his feet to grab his attention. The ball would hit his leg and then roll back. I would then proceed to push the ball against him again and again.

"Gustave… You're really trying my patience."

"We could do this outside, Mister Y."

"I said no."

I rolled my eyes and plopped back against the floor.

"I'm so hungry."

"Your mother will be back soon enough and start dinner."

"That's hours away." I groaned. "Oh, could we please get some ice cream?"

"The parlor is closed for the winter." He said, writing on a piece of parchment.

"How about a pretzel then?"

"Gustave, Coney Island is finished until spring. In the summer this place is the eighth wonder of the world, but in the winter, it's as silent and as dead as a graveyard."

"Well," I began. "If one wanted to go out and eat, where would you go? Surely there are restaurants open during the winter?"

"There is an adult restaurant on the other end of Coney Island for the rich…"

"And?"

"And Tonto's Pizza parlor on the other side of Phantasma."

"Oh, pizza!" I gasped, sitting up. "Can we go? Please, please,please? I'm so hungry."

"Your mother would kill me if you weren't hungry for dinner."

"Just one slice." I begged. "Please, Mister Y?"

Mister Y groaned and placed down his pen.

"You're really not going to let me work are you?"

"Well, I could just continue playing with the ball." I teased.

Mister Y placed down his pen and stood up, a look of discomfort stretching across his face as he grabbed his cane.

"All right." He agreed. "We will go to the pizza parlor for one slice…One and I mean it, Gustave. If your mother finds out that I fed you before dinner, she would surely have my head."

Satisfied, I followed Mister Y out the door as he and I walked side by side. I knew he was having trouble walking, but I didn't run ahead, I walked at his pace.

"Does your leg really hurt that much?"

"More than being without it."

"Why?"

"The metal is rubbing my flesh raw. But then again, what can I do?"

"It is helping you walk."

"I'll just be happy to sit down again."

When we arrived at the pizza parlor, I ran to a nearby booth with a window view while Mister Y ordered our snack. When he returned with my slice, he sat it down in front of me before sitting down.

"Now eat up." He said. "Enjoy…"

"How come you're not eating a slice?"

"Because I wish to enjoy your mother's delicious meal at dinner. If I simply fill my stomach with a slice of greasy pizza, I surely won't eat dinner and then it will make your mother believe that her cooking is horrible…"

I rolled my eyes. "You make everything out to be so difficult."

"That's because it is. Life is difficult, Gustave. Besides, I can't eat comfortably without removing my mask."

"Well, how about just a bite then?"

"What?"

I folded my slice of pizza, and held it out towards Mister Y's mouth.

"Take a bite."

"No, Gustave."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Haven't you ever eaten pizza before?"

"Can't say that I have…"

Mister Y shifted in his seat, grasping his side in pain.

"Are you all right, Mister Y?"

"Not really." He cringed. "I shouldn't even be out."

"Have a bite, Mister Y."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I do it, are you?"

I giggled as Mister Y took the end of my slice and placed it into his mouth, the piping hot sauce burning his mouth.

"Ahhh,"

"It's extra hot."

"Are you happy now?"

"Good isn't it?"

"If you say so, now eat your pizza so we can go home."

I bit into my slice, the sauce staining my lips.

"Mother made me a bed of pillows and blankets on the floor. She said it will be my temporary bed until we find a new home. Is it true that we're going to be getting a new home Mister Y?"

"Someday, Gustave."

"When?"

"When I feel better."

"Look at the seagulls, Mister Y!"

I pointed out the window and Mister Y turned his gaze to what I was pointing at.

"Mister Y, will it be boring here in the winter?"

"I never consider Coney Island as "boring."

"Perhaps, but without the attractions being opened, what will I do?"

"You will be schooled by me and learn everything there is to know. I will teach you everything, Gustave."

"Could you teach me more music?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"And how Phantasma is ran?"

"If you wish, but Phantasma is not important. Reading, writing and arithmetic is most important to succeed in life."

"So boring…"

"Well, you need to know how to read music, write music and know how many beats there are in a single libretto, now don't you?"

My eyes widened in excitement, causing Mister Y to produce a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"That's what I though."

As I finished up my slice of pizza, Mister Y pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket and gasped at the time.

"Oh no, we should really be getting home."

He put his watch away and looked up at me, gasping at the sight of my sauce stained mouth.

"Your mother is going to have my head if she sees the mess you made of yourself."

He reached across the table for a napkin and rubbed it against my cheek.

"Oh, why isn't this working?" he cursed, noticing that the stains were not coming off of my lips.

"It's because it's not wet."

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "And just how am I supposed to wet it? We're in a pizza parlor, not at the beach…"

"Mother wets it with her mouth."

"She does what?"

I nodded.

"Oh, that's just… well, just unsanitary."

"That's what I always said!" I cried. It was amazing how alike Mister Y and I were. Great minds do think alike.

"Oh, the time." Without another word, Mister Y licked the napkin and wiped it around my stained face.

"But what about you just said?" I barked.

"Be as it may, Gustave, but we must get home and sauceless, unfortunately."

And with that, Mister Y and I made our way back home to meet my mother. But I had succeeded… I had gotten Mister Y out of the studio and had fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Erik's POV**

Meg had shot my Christine! I had been standing on the pier, working the gun away from her grasp, fighting tooth and nail to pry it from her fingers, when all of a sudden, it fired. I looked down at my stomach, expecting to see myself bleeding, but instead, my angel dropped to her knees. Oh, how I held her close to me as she lay dying in my arms. I cried, oh, how I cried for her to stay with me…

"Christine, no…" I sobbed. "No…"

And then, she closed her eyes and slipped away…

I woke gasping for air. It had been a dream, a dream and nothing more. When Gustave and I had returned from breakfast, I had laid down for a nap. Even now, as I sat up in bed fighting to catch my breath, I heard my son's laugh. It was a far distant sound, making me wonder where he was. From the night table, I reached out for my leg, attaching it in place and standing. I ran my fingers through my hair, approaching the window to look outside, only to find Christine and Gustave playing some sort of game. I stood there watching Gustave as he playfully wrestled Christine outside of the studio. Oh, how their smiles and laughs warmed my heart. After watching them play for a few moments more, I grabbed my waistcoat and headed towards the backdoor, destined to make my angel's night one that she would never forget. I needed to apologize for my anger and ill temper, I needed to make her feel loved and wanted. For days, I had pushed her away and made her feel as though she were nothing more than the dirt on my feet. No, Christine was more, she was everything! The sun, the moon, the stars, she was life itself!

My leg throbbed with a dull ache as I headed towards town. Oh, how I wanted to tear this blasted contraption off my leg and throw it into the ocean… The only reason I even dealt with the irritation was because it made me able to walk. Without it, I'm not so sure if I would be anywhere but in bed. I decided that I would take my angel out to dinner somewhere special, and then, afterwards, I would spend the night in the Phantasma Hotel, hoping to make everything between us right again. Yes, it was perfect! But, first, I needed to buy an apology gift, one that screamed how sorry I really was. How I would have loved to buy her a ring, but at the moment, it didn't seem appropriate. Therefore, I scoped the jewelry shop, searching every display case for something that would brighten her spirits. On the night of her performance, I had presented her with a necklace that matched her blue and green attire. Yes, I could have bought her another necklace, but it didn't seem sentimental enough.

And that's when I seen it! It was a beautiful diamond bracelet, one with small music charms dangling off of every corner. Oh, Christine would surely adore it! Even as I held the gift in my hand, I could stare into the diamonds and already see the beautiful smile she would give me. I had it wrapped up in a box, complete with a red bow on top. I placed the gift into the lapel of my jacket, and headed back home to fetch my angel before the street lights could come on.

I entered my home, hearing the water running in the bathroom. I slipped past my mirror, having a look at myself to be sure everything on me was perfect. After running my fingers through my hair one final time, I approached the bathroom door and lightly tapped on it with my knuckle.

"Christine, are you in there?"

There was silence, and then her voice. "Just go away, Erik."

"Christine," I stopped myself, wondering what to say. It was apparent that she was angry with me and I couldn't blame her. Oh, what have I done? "Christine, I was thinking that perhaps you and I could take a walk tonight. The weather is so decent. There won't be many more nights that we'll be able to tolerate walking in."

There was another long pause of silence, before the door opened. Christine blew past me, her body wrapped in a large towel. Oh, she was angry, so angry with me. I hobbled at her pace, begging her to listen to me.

"Christine, please speak with me. One walk is all I ask."

"And I've asked you for many things, Erik. Begged for them!"

"Christine, stop…" I pulled on her arm, causing her to turn and kick my leg. Oh, how it hurt…I lost balance, falling to the floor, and grasping hold of the footstool that was placed at the edge of my armchair. I was angry, extremely angry, but not enough to make the situation worse.

"Christine," I stumbled to my feet. "Could I be wrong for once?"

She stood in front of my wardrobe, throwing on a clean dress, never paying any mind to me.

"You're wrong all the time. You don't want anything to do with me… You've been this way since your accident."

"I'm sorry, Christine. From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. It is hard for me to live like this, live with the constant worry of disappointing you, and having a woman in my life. Please, just say that you will come walking with me tonight? I will do anything for you, just please say that you will do this one thing for me?"

There was a long pause of silence, and then, my angel nodded.

"All right, Erik." she sighed. "Just give me five minutes to get ready. But know, that this does not mean that I have forgiven you."

I folded my hands in front of her, as if thanking her silently over and over again. And with that, I left her to her privacy.

**Christine's POV**

I didn't think much of Erik, not after the way he's acted over the past few days. I wasn't sure why I had agreed to meet Raoul the following day…anger perhaps? I wasn't sure, but when my angel asked me to join him, I didn't deny him. After dressing, I followed him outside, keeping my distance as he and I descended towards Phantasma. He tried to interlace his arm with my own, but I wouldn't have it. When we arrived at one of his restaurants I followed him inside, staying close as he seated me at a private table.

"So, Christine." Erik took his seat across from me, removing his jacket and placing it behind his chair. As soon as he did so, he cringed in pain, reaching for his side.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, just give me a second…"

It was obvious that he was still feeling uneasy from his accident a few weeks ago when he lost his kidney. When the pain subsided, our waiter approached our table, pouring us each a glass of water. When he left us again, I looked down at my menu, reading over the choices, not really paying any mind to Erik at the moment.

"You're still angry." he stated. "I can tell."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Christine," I felt him reach across the table and take my hand into his own. It was obvious that he wanted me to forgive him, but the truth was that I was still angry.

"Erik, I just want to eat dinner."

"And you will," he assured. "But, oh, Christine I've made a huge mistake. I am really sorry…There is a demon inside of me, one that takes control of every emotion I have and turns it into something evil. I know you hate that demon, and I promise you that I will try harder."

But I didn't say a word. What could I say? Throughout our entire meal, I could sense that my angel were in pain. He constantly squirmed around, making it obvious that sitting up straight was bothering him. I wasn't sure if it were his legs or his side that were bothering him, but there was most certainly something. I hardly said a word to him as we ate our meal, for I was still angry. But then again, I had a right to be…

**Erik's POV**

Ever since my shooting, my side never hurt me as much as it did now. Throughout my entire meal, my side throbbed with a dull ache, one that left me weak. I couldn't enjoy my dinner, not while this pain was coursing through my body. When dinner was over, I paid and stood to leave with Christine, not really gaining any of her trust back. It seemed as though this night had been a total waste…Perhaps tonight wasn't the best night to confess my love to her. I knew with the way she felt, her attitude would only worsen if I came out with such a confession. Even as we walked along my closed park, I fingered the gift for her that was in my pocket, my hands sweating around its surface. But, I stopped her on our walk, right in front of the gates of Phantasma.

"Christine," I placed my hand against her shoulder, causing her to turn. "I…I know tonight hasn't gone like I wanted it to, but…" I reached inside of my pocket for the wrapped gift, bringing it out and placing it into her palm before closing her fingers around it. "I wanted you to have this."

"Erik," she tried giving it back to me, but I wouldn't allow her to do so.

"No, Christine, I need you to know how sorry I am. Angel, please just open the gift. If you're not satisfied with it, I swear you can do what ever you like with it…Throw it onto the beach for all I care."

She looked down at the gift, and then back at me.

"Erik," I placed my finger to her lip, silencing her and begging her to open it. She did, painfully slow, pulling back the paper and then, opening the lid with caution. Even when she saw the diamond bracelet, she didn't say a word, only began to cry.

"Have I done something wrong?"

She shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Not at all, Erik." she sniffled. "It's beautiful, really…but…"

My heart ceased within my chest. "But what?"

We both found our way to a nearby bench, sitting down beside one another as she looked down at her new bracelet that was still in the box.

"Raoul found me in town this morning." she cried. "He said you didn't deserve me, that the way you've been treating me is wrong."

Oh, how my heart constricted. How dare he approach my angel! Oh, how dare he!

"He wants me to meet him for lunch tomorrow."

"Lunch? Christine, please…" I was on my knees now. "Oh, Christine I beg you…please, don't see him. I'll try harder, I'll do everything within my power to treat you like an angel. Just please, please don't see him."

"I…I wish to see him." she said. "But, I only wish to see him in order to tell him that our marriage is over. Will you go with me, Erik? Will you accompany me to lunch?"

If there was anything I didn't want to do, it was see that bastard, but for Christine, I would do anything. And so, I nodded.

"Of course, Christine."

With that, my angel placed on her bracelet and interlaced her hand with my own.

"I could never leave you, Erik. Yes, you may make me angry sometimes, but…Ever since we kissed on the night of my performance, for the first time in ten years, I felt whole."

"And I felt the same way, ange…"

When she smiled, I took her by the hand, lifting her to her feet and pressing a kiss to her knuckle.

"Come along, Christine, I have something to show you."

Instead of leading her to the Phantasma Hotel, I took her by the hand and brought her somewhere special. Yes, I had first planned on bringing her to the hotel, but now, that didn't seem appropriate. My leg was beginning to kill me, but that didn't stop me from walking all the way to one of my workshops. I had several throughout my park, but this one would stun her. I pulled out my keys and slipped the correct one into the door's lock. Even when I peeked behind my shoulder and seen Christine gazing upward at the tall building before us, I knew she was already amazed.

"What is this place?" she asked.

I smiled and led her inside, flipping the light switch and allowing the blue lights to illuminate the facility. My angel's jaw dropped as she gazed at everything within my workshop. Every inch of the walls were lined with stained glass windows, a large staircase swirling upward in the center. The staircase, after all was indeed the reason why I brought her here.

"You work here?" she gasped.

"Sometimes." I took her small hand in my own. "I have many places where I work throughout the season. This workshop, however is used for a special reason."

I began leading her up each stair, cursing myself for coming here. I had to lift my leg over fifty times in order to reach the top, and in doing so, a sharp pain would course through my thigh. I stopped every few moments to sooth my thigh, but I could feel nothing but embarrassment. There were obviously things I would have trouble doing from now on in life, climbing stairs being one of them.

"Are you all right, Erik?"

My angel was behind me while we were climbing the stairs. I knew she cared deeply for me, but I was a stubborn man. If there was one thing I didn't like doing, it was telling other people about my pain. I had been brought up to endure every ounce of pain instead of whining about it to whoever would listen. I gripped the railing of the stairs and continued climbing without a single woe. When we finally reached the top, which was nothing more than a large observatory deck surrounded by open windows, my angel's jaw dropped once more. The only piece of furniture I kept up here was a desk… Sometimes working on paper work with such a beautiful view took my mind off of being lonely. My angel ran to the nearest window that was facing Coney Island, looking out at all the beautiful lights.

"This is such a wonderful place." she sighed, resting her head on her hands that were placed on the railing. Oh, that expression she gave as she stared endlessly out the window was the look one would give if they were in heaven…. I loved making her happy. But this was my chance… I slowly approached her from behind, my hands folding calmly behind my back to hide their shaking. I needed to do this right, otherwise, she would shun me for the rest of my days. Yes, I could have taken her to the Phantasma Hotel, made love to her, and then, confessed my love, but this seemed more romantic. I knew Christine knew that I loved her. I had confessed it to her that night during the Paris disaster. Though, it had been ten whole years since I had begged her, begged her to feel the same way.

"Christine," My angel turned to face me, her expression still looking the same as when she was looking out the window. This was my chance… "Christine, I know that we've been through a lot lately. I also know that I have made you angry. But…"

I paused, for I was so nervous.

"What, Erik?"

I took one more breath, before doing what I had planned on doing.

"Christine, I love you. I love you with all that I am. Without you, there would be no light, without you, there would be no me. If I could get down on my knees and beg you to do the same, I would, but sadly, I cannot."

Christine looked down at her feet, a gesture that sent my heart tearing into two. A few moments later, she looked back up at me, forming a half smile.

"I know you love me, Erik." she said. "I've known it since that night in Paris. Sometimes, you have a strange way of showing it, but I know how you truly feel."

"And I know you don't feel the same." I sighed. "I know where your heart lies."

Christine nodded. "Yes, you do."

Hot tears began to burn against my eyes, but I never allowed them to fall.

"I know you're going to see Raoul tomorrow to tell him that your marriage is over." I began. "And I know you said that you could never leave me, but that doesn't mean that you love me. I know your heart will always lie with someone much more handsome than I am, someone that will be as beautiful as you are."

I turned my back, allowing the first few tears to fall. But what was this? A few moments later, I felt a warm hand place itself against my shoulder. And, when I turned, my angel was standing there, a finger already wiping away my tears.

"And aren't you that person, Erik?" she questioned. "I know that you are. You are everything I could have ever wanted."

And then, we kissed. Oh, how that kissed filled me with the same love and passion I have always felt for Christine. Tomorrow would be it…Tomorrow, Christine would tell Raoul that her marriage was over, and then, we would finally be together forever more. My Christine at last…My Christine forever…


	17. Chapter 17

**Erik's POV**

If there was one thing I was worried about, it was meeting Raoul for lunch. I didn't want to accompany Christine, but for her, I would do simply anything. She begged it of me...Begged me to accomapny her to meet the boy, my sworn enemy! Oh, how I loved this woman with all that I was and I would do anything for her. Today would be it, today, she and I would finally be together. In the morning, Gustave complained about how he wished to go play on the island. I wasn't fond of letting my ten year old son romp off and get into mischief, but I warned him to stay close by my home. If there was one thing I didn't want, it was to have to bring him along to lunch.

"Thank you for going with me, Erik." Christine said as we walked towards the pizza parlor where we were supposed to be meeting Raoul. I knew she was worried about how things would go, but I would protect her, always have and always would.

"Anything for you, Christine." I said, squeezing her hand. "I promise you that everything will be all right today. Let's just get this over with and then, you and I can go on living."

When we arrived, I held the door open for her, like the gentleman that I was. We both looked around the small facility, finding Raoul sitting at a small booth on the other end of the restaurant. I escorted Christine there, Raoul turning with a look of pure evil displayed across his flawless face. It was apparent that he didn't like that I had come along with Christine. One thing was for certain though, my leg was really bothering me today. Not only my leg, but my backside as well. I should have stayed in bed longer than I had after being released from the hospital, but I hated laying down.

"You know, Christine." Raoul sneered. "When I asked you to lunch, I asked you to come alone."

"Raoul," I could hint a bit of nervousness in Christine's voice, and I knew exactly why. But he would not sit here and taunt my angel today, not while I was here.

"No, Christine." He growled. "I wanted to speak with you alone."

"Whatever you have to say to Christine," I interrupted. "You can say in front of me. Besides, it was Christine, who asked me to come along with her."

"Is that so?" he raised his brow at Christine, obviously displeased with her actions.

"Raoul, I know you thought I was coming here today to try and work things out with you, but the truth of it all is that I'm not going to continue working things with you… I can never forgive you for what you've done. I'm staying with Erik on the island…"

The table fell silent, Raoul's jaw slightly dropping as he stared at my angel. And then, in a flash, his hand flew across the table and grabbed hold of her wrist violently. Oh, how my hand grasped around his own, prying his perfect little fingers away from her before he could cause my angel's flesh any bruising.

"Don't you touch her!" I growled. "You have no right to touch Christine ever again. She deserves to be away from you, deserves to be with me!"

Raoul obviously felt brave enough to fly across the table and snatch my mask, prying it away from my flesh with a violent tug. My hand flew to my scars, covering it from anyone else that was sitting in the parlor.

"Right." He snapped. "Look at yourself! Do you believe Christine wants to be with the likes of you?"

"Raoul," Christine reached across the table for my mask, tearing it from his grasp. "Erik is a kind and loving man. His face does not bring me a single ounce of fear, not anymore."

"He's damaged goods, Christine!" his foot hit my metal leg from beneath the table, causing a loud clank to occur. "Metal leg, one kidney…disgusting face! You'll come crawling back to me in no time, Christine."

"That's not true!" she cried. "Our marriage is over, Raoul. Erik is going to get me the papers to annul it. Please, obey my wishes and go back to Paris, live your life and leave me be."

With that, Christine sympathetically handed me back my mask, helping me place the garment back over my sore flesh.

"There you are," she cooed, helping me to my feet. After standing up, I took my first step, tripping over something and falling flat on my face. Only when I turned did I realize that what I had tripped over was actually Raoul's foot. He laughed evilly as Christine helped me up.

"This isn't over, Christine!" he growled. "You can't just walk away from me! That monster will never win you, I will see to that!"

Oh, how I wanted to turn and strangle that fool, but the thought of being thrown in jail over something such as that would hurt my family. No, I had a son and a soon to be bride to think about. And so, like that man that I was, I let it go…

**Raoul's POV**

Oh, how my blood was boiling! How could Christine bring that monster to lunch and say those words! Annul? She wanted to annul our marriage? Oh, it would be a cold day in hell before I would ever annul our marriage. I needed to do something, I needed to get rid of that monster for good! If I got rid of him, then Christine would have no other choice but to come crawling back to me. I wanted to destroy every ounce of life he had within his revolting body, and I would do just that. When Christine left hand in hand with that monster, I shot to my feet and stormed into the demon's park in search of my accomplice. It didn't take long to find her sitting in the Phantasma café sipping on a cup of tea. I had not spoken to her since we had caused the accident that cost monsieur Phantom his leg, but I had a new plan, one that would cost him his life.

"Meg, we need to talk."

Meg looked up from her tea, a look of worriment displayed across her face. I sat down in the booth beside her, ready to deal out my next idea.

"The plan didn't work." I began. "I thought Christine would tire of the monster's ill temper, but this afternoon, she came to me and confessed that she would be staying with him forever. We need to rid of him, Meg, rid of that monster for good."

"No…" Meg shook her head. "No more, no more."

"What? What are you talking about?" I growled. "I thought you and I were partners."

"We were, monsieur." She cried. "But I can't do this any longer. It was one thing when we wanted to teach him a lesson, but…but I am no murderer."

"Christine will take all your roles next summer." I warned, trying to get my way with her. "No one will ever care about the Ohlala girl ever again… You'll go hungry, no job to earn money at, no life… The crowds will cheer for Christine and Christine only."

"No!" she slammed her hands down on the table before burying her head into her hands. "I won't do it, monsieur. Jail is no place for a woman of my age. I will not be known as Mister Y's murderer. He lost his leg because of us, isn't that enough torture for one life time? All I wanted to do was teach him a lesson for all the pain that he has caused me. I never wanted to go to that extreme. I won't help you…" Meg stood up from where she was sitting, and headed to the door. "You're on your own, monsieur…Leave me alone."

She was right. I was now on my own, but I would not let this pass. That demon would pay, and with every ounce of blood within his body. I would therefore resort to plan B…and oh, it would not fail. I would have Christine back in my arms one way or another…With or without Meg Giry's help.

**Christine's POV**

After returning from our horrible lunch outing, Erik had pleaded with me to let him nap. I could tell that he was in discomfort from all that has happened to him over the past few weeks so, I didn't argue with him. Though, I would have loved to have actually gone somewhere to eat, for we hadn't done so at the pizza parlor. While my angel rested, I spent that time doing laundry in the basement, laundry that I had neglected over the past few days. It was hard trying to finish daily chores when Gustave was around, for he always made the task ten times harder. After hanging up our wet clothes on the line he had extending from wall to wall, I walked back upstairs to find Erik sitting up in bed writing on some parchment.

"What are you doing?" I curiously asked.

"I have forms and bills that I must go into the city to hand in tomorrow morning."

"The city?" I questioned.

He nodded. "I make the trip every year, Christine. Property taxes and forms for the government must be handed in at the end of every season. Usually, I hand them in early, but because of my recent health problems, I haven't been able to make the trip. Tomorrow is the final day I can hand them in."

"All right then." I said. "I'll go along with you."

"No." he firmly stated. "The city is no place for a woman. Besides, I have to meet up with the office managers and you know how such places loath women…"

"But Erik…"

"No buts, Christine. I shall be gone before you wake and will return as soon as possible."

"Then can I go?"

We both looked up, noticing Gustave coming through the door and awaiting Erik's answer. I wasn't sure what the child had been doing, for he was covered in mud from head to toe.

"Gustave, look at you." I replied, approaching his muddy body. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Dr. Gangle's son and I went to the baseball." He exclaimed. "We peeked in through the fence to watch the game…it was really muddy where we were."

"That's too far!" Erik growled. "I told you to stay close to home. The baseball is nearly on the other end of town."

"I…I wasn't alone, Mister Y."

"It doesn't matter, Gustave. Something could have happened to you. When I say to stay close to home, that means no farther than the Phantasma playground. Do you understand me?"

Gustave sheepishly nodded, knowing that he had done wrong. After a moment of silence, he looked up again, still obviously wanting an answer out of Erik.

"…So, could I go?"

"Go where?" Erik asked.

"To the city with you tomorrow?"

"You should stay with your mother." He stated.

But I knew Erik should have someone with him at all times. It would be best seeing that he had trouble walking on his own. If he fell somewhere I would never forgive myself. I would feel much better knowing that he had someone to look after him.

"I have plenty of chores to do." I said. "Gustave would be bored out of his mind sitting here watching me clean all day. You two should go on and have some fun…Spend some quality time together."

"Are you sure Christine?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I shall be all right alone. And, I'll even make a special dinner tomorrow. I'm sure walking around all day will surely stir up your appetites."

And with that, it was agreed.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun, Mister Y!" my son exclaimed. "We'll see the statue, the island! Everything…"

"Yes, yes…" Erik stated. "Now go get washed up before you dirty the rest of my home up with your mud."

"And wash your hair, Gustave!" I called out as the bathroom door slammed shut. When we were alone again, I couldn't help but notice Erik placing a stack of papers into a large envelope.

"What is that?" I questioned.

A small smile escaped from his lips. "The story of our life, Christine. I'm going to drop it off to the press tomorrow so these infernal rumors about you and I stop."

"Oh, could I see?" I excitedly asked. But Erik shook his head.

"No, you shall read it in the newspaper soon enough. Besides, you know the truth… This story is nothing less than a fabrication to keep the police and people wondering about the infamous Phantom…No, in this story I am a handsome music teacher who fell in love with his student and befell a tragic accident that scarred him for life."

"I like our story much better…"

"Well, Christine." Erik sealed the envelope. "Sometimes, it is best to hide the truth."

**Gustave's POV**

I was so excited about going to the city with Mister Y, that I hardly slept a wink that night. I kept checking Mister Y's grandfather clock every chance I got to see if the time got any closer to being day again. I had never been to the city before, and I knew Mister Y would make it a memorable experience. Finally, when the clock struck four, I jumped up from my makeshift bed and scurried to his own. I crawled up onto the mattress and began shaking him.

"Mister Y…" I whispered as to not wake my mother. "Mister Y, wake up, wake up…"

He stirred within his sleep, eventually sitting up and reaching blindly for his pocket watch.

"Boy, what in the world are you doing?"

"It's day, Mister Y…We need to get going…"

When he opened his watch and noticed the time, he groaned and plopped back down into his covers.

"Gustave, it's only four in the morning."

"The early bird catches the worm, Mister Y. We should get going…"

"I wasn't planning on rising until at least five," he began. "But, now that I'm up thanks to you, I guess we'll leave a little early. Now get dressed and do it quietly so you don't wake up your mother."

I wanted to scream out in excitement, but I did as he told me to do and hurried to dress myself. Afterwards, I sat down and waited for Mister Y to prepare himself as well. After he buttoned up his waistcoat, he reached out for his black, leather satchel and placed it over his shoulder. He then grabbed his walking stick and limped to my mother's bedside, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"All right, Gustave, let's go." He exhaustedly murmured, opening the door and waiting for me to exit. After locking the door behind him, he and I walked past Phantasma. I wasn't sure where we were headed but I was too excited to care.

"Where are we going, Mister Y?"

"To the train station." He replied. "We need to board the train that will take us to the city."

"A train?" my eyes widened in excitement. "I've never ridden on a train before."

He smiled. "Well then, you're in for a treat…"

**Christine's POV**

Being home alone wasn't as fun as it was when Erik and Gustave were here. Though, I was glad that Erik had him accompanying him to the city. After waking up, I started my day by going down to the basement to collect our dry clothes, placing them into a basket and carrying them up the stairs in order to fold and place into Erik's wardrobe. I hummed as I worked, hoping that it would make time move faster. I knew the harder I worked, the faster the day would fly by. Deciding to dust off Erik's desk and piano, I got out the needed supplies from the closet, choosing to take a break before attempting such a task. It was nearly the afternoon now, causing my mind to float to dinner. Oh, what would I be making anyway? I wasn't sure, but since the weather was becoming colder, I decided upon vegetable stew. Therefore, I hurried to the kitchen and pulled out a large pot and began heating up some water. I knew if I made everything now, I could just let it heat up and continue cleaning while dinner cooked itself. I wasn't even halfway into slicing up carrots, when I heard a loud smash occur from in the other room. It sounded as if something had fallen. I had been a clumsy cleaner in the past, and therefore, I placed down my knife and turned around the corner.

My heart stopped within my chest, as I gazed upon the kicked in door, and three thugs entering. I gasped and backed up into the kitchen, ready to grab hold of my knife, when one snatched my hand out of thin air it seemed.

"Well, well, well…" the hideous man with a beard snarled. "What do we have here?"

"Where is Mister Y, Lassie?" Another thug with a thin build snapped.

I was too afraid to answer, so afraid that I just whimpered. But this didn't cause any of them to release me. No, instead, I was slammed harder against the counter.

"Where! Where is he!" the last thug with a beer belly demanded. "Tell us!"

"I…I don't know…" I squealed.

All three thugs looked at one another before throwing me to the floor.

"Well, in that case, I have a better idea…" Were the horrible words that I heard before I felt hands grabbing hold of my legs and realized that my body was being dragged across the kitchen. I grabbed onto cabinets, countertops, anything I could get a hold of to stop the torture that was most likely to come, but even a cabinet door wasn't strong enough to hold me back from the strength of three strange men…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger...Stay tuned! Happy Easter!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Christine's POV**

"I don't know where he is…" I pleaded this over and over again as I was beaten by these thugs. I wasn't even sure what they were doing to me half the time due to the fact that I was covering my face with my hands. I sobbed for them to leave me be, sobbed for them to go away, but they didn't listen. I felt hard shoes kicking me in the sides, heard their laughter as they ruined me. I sobbed, so loud that at one point, a large hand came over my mouth. Next thing I knew, my clothes were being torn away from my body, causing a light to go off from within my head. No! I wouldn't allow them to do this to me. I kicked! I kicked and screamed, bit the hand that was covering my mouth… Another held me down, but I refused to have this happen. I didn't care if my body cracked against the weight of this man, I needed to be free, I needed to fight for my survival. Every inch of my face was bleeding from the beating I took, but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting free. My hands once again reached for the counter, my grasp tightening at anything it could find. But when I was pulled back again, my body slammed up against the stove, causing the pot of boiling water to tip closer to the edge.

The men who had their tight grips around my legs pulled once more, causing me to land against the kitchen floor with a sickening thud, that thud causing everything on top of the stove to shake… And that final vibration caused the pot to finally come tipping over. Quickly, I shielded my face with my hand, but even that wasn't enough to cover my flesh from the scolding hot water that spilled out onto my body. It was like acid, burning into the left side of my face, my neck, hand, even the top of my chest. I sobbed, tasted blood, ached from every inch of my body, and then, felt nothing at all…

**Erik's POV**

"….And then we can go see the statue, right, Mister Y?"

My son was so excited as we sat in the dining car of the train. I had been trying to read the daily newspaper, reading whatever ridiculous rumors they had written about me in today's edition, but it was nearly impossible with Gustave screaming in my ear. I had ordered breakfast, mine consisting of just tea, and his a cinnamon roll and a glass of milk. My son, however, was too excited to eat, so excited that he continued to stare out the window in wonder.

"Look at the houses, Mister Y…"

I placed down my newspaper, looking out the window at the homes we were passing. I sighed, for I had a wonderful surprise in mind for my angel. I had been extremely sneaky about it, but would soon tell my angel everything. Not only was I going into the city to hand in my usual forms and checks, nor was I going into the city to just hand in information to the press about Christine and I… No, I was also venturing into the city to meet with a landlord and contractor, the same contractor who had built me most of Phantasma. He was a brilliant man, one who could take any design from paper and make it a reality. For a few nights now while my angel slept, I had sat up, designing us a home, and today I had a meeting scheduled with him. For he would make my design a reality, that reality being a beautiful and warm home to spend the remainder of our lives in.

"Finish your breakfast, Gustave." I warned. "We shall be at the station soon."

"I'm too excited to eat, Mister Y."

"Do as I asked, Gustave."

Thankfully, the boy finished his meal and obeyed my wishes. When the train stopped, I grasped onto his hand as we exited and made our way in the direction of the city. Gustave's eyes went wide in amazement as he took in every inch, every sound and every sight of the huge place.

"Look over there!" my son broke away from my grasp, running towards the display window of a large toy store. I scolded him as I limped after him, grabbing his arm violently. I knew he just wanted to explore, and I couldn't blame him, but the city was a dangerous place.

"Gustave, enough!" I growled. "I agreed to let you come along with me, and that means that you must stay by my side at all times. Do you understand me?"

It was apparent that my anger had frightened him, but what was I to do? If I lost him, I would never forgive myself. When he nodded, I patted him on the head and began walking with him staying by my side.

"You must also be on your best behavior today, Gustave." I warned. "You must do as I tell you."

"But when are we going to have fun?" he whined. "When are we going to go see the statue and ride the ferry?"

"Gustave, today is a business trip." I reminded him. "We can have some fun a little later, but for now, I must work."

When we entered the office building we had to go into in order for me to hand in my forms, Gustave looked up towards the ceiling, admiring all the floors.

"This place is really really big."

"Indeed."

I sat my child down in a nearby chair and stood in front of him.

"I have a meeting, Gustave." I said. "You need to sit here and behave. I shall be back shortly."

Gustave nodded, and I began heading towards the stairs.

"And don't go anywhere."

I thanked god that the office I needed to go into was only on the second floor. My legs were bothering me, so much, that I was relieved to be up the last stair.

"Mister Y," the secretary greeted me with a smile. "Mr. Jacobs is expecting you."

"Thank you."

I could see her staring at the walking stick I was using, for last season, I didn't have one. Oh, how I hated when people stared. I entered the office, Mr. Jacobs standing up from his chair to greet me. He was a middle aged German man who owned many properties in New York, one of those properties being the land my park was currently on. I went through many owners in New York before deciding upon which one to buy from. Mr. Jacobs was a very reasonable man and no matter how successful my park was each season, he never once raised my property tax.

"Mister Y," he smiled and held out his hand. "I was wondering when you would be coming to see me."

I hobbled towards his desk, raising my hand to shake his own.

"You're usually early, the first one to hand in their money."

I nodded. "Yes, I know, but I've had a few health related issues in the past few weeks."

"Nothing serious I hope?" the man's expression changed to one filled with concern. From behind me, I took a seat, relieved to finally be able to get off my legs.

"I'm alive," I said. "That's what really matters."

Mr. Jacobs retook his seat, pulling out the forms that I needed to sign.

"I read the newspaper a few weeks back. I read about your accident on closing day."

I didn't say a word as I began signing my signature in the correct places.

"You lost your leg."

I clutched the pen in my grasp, squeezing it with all my might. My anger was something hard to control, which was why I hated being in the presence of people.

"If you know that I lost my leg," I snapped. "Then why would you ask me about my health? You know how much I hate being treated like a fool."

"Mister Y, I meant nothing by it." He assured. "I was just trying to be friendly. You, after all, are my most trusted patron. You always pay your bills on time and never cause me any hassle."

"Only because you do the same."

I closed the pen and reached into my bag for the forms and checks I had written for him.

"And yet," I placed them down in front of him. "No matter how much money my park makes each year, you never raise my tax. My park is the most successful one in New York."

"Indeed." He chuckled. "Only because you run the others nearly out of business. I don't raise your taxes because without you, I wouldn't be in business."

"I'll keep that in mind. With that being said, I need another favor from you."

Mr. Jacobs chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"A favor from Mister Y? Now that seems odd."

"Not as odd as it seems. I want to buy a piece of property."

"Extending your park, now are you?"

"No." I stood from my seat and walked behind Mr. Jacobs' desk where a map was hanging on the wall. This very map had pins pushed into every piece of land that he owned. Most of his owned property was taken up in Coney Island, but as you got further away from the attractions, the pins pushed into the map became distant and scattered.

"What's right here?" I asked, pointing to a patch of land that wasn't around anything else.

"That's all grass. A few blocks from the train station, but no one wants it."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because it isn't close to any other homes. It's not large enough to build a park on, and to build a store would be pointless, for the neighborhoods are blocks away."

"How about a house?"

"A house? Now, why would anyone want to build a house there? It is away from everything. Besides, all the immigrants are sticking close to Coney Island and living in these neighborhoods consisting of their heritage. No, the only one willing to build a house on that piece of land would have to be a hermit."

"I'll take it."

Mr. Jacobs' eyes widened.

"You'll what?"

"I have a family now."

"You do?"

I nodded. "Yes, and we need a larger property. You said yourself that it's close to the train station. I could access Phantasma when I needed to by train. Yes, it's perfect. I need my privacy, for you know how my mask draws unwanted attention."

"If you wish…"

"I'd like to see it. This very afternoon, actually. I have a meeting with one of my contractors. I wish to bring him to see the property himself."

Mr. Jacobs smiled. "You, Mister Y, never cease to surprise me."

**Gustave's POV**

I was bored sitting there waiting for my papa to return, but I did as he asked and stayed put. When he finally came for me, he smiled because I had obeyed him. After walking to the New York post and dropping off more documents, Mister Y brought me to a diner to eat lunch. I was sure we were going to start having fun now…We just had to be finished with working.

"What are we going to do after lunch, Mister Y?" I excitedly asked. "Are we going to go see the city? I want to explore."

"I have a better idea, Gustave." He said. "How would you like to see a surprise?"

"A surprise?" I curiously questioned. "What sort of surprise?"

"You shall have to wait and see." He teased.

I had ordered a chocolate milkshake and French fries, when Mister Y ordered nothing but a glass of water. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, but I wasn't sure. What made it seem that way was when he cringed while sipping on his drink.

"Are you all right, Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave." He assured. "I just need to sit for a few moments. This blasted contraption is agitating my flesh…rubbing it raw, actually."

"What do you think mother is going to make us for dinner?"

Mister Y shrugged. "I'm not sure. Though, I'm sure whatever she makes it will be delicious. Better than those fries you're eating."

"I don't know, they are pretty good." I held one towards Mister Y. "Do you want one?"

He shook his head. "No thank you, Gustave, I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry."

"Come along. Finish up your lunch so we can head to the train station. I'm meeting someone in twenty minutes."

"Who?" I asked, taking another sip of my milkshake.

"Someone that will be of great importance to you one day. You see, he built my park."

"He built it?"

Mister Y nodded. "Every inch of it. I designed my work on paper and he took that very design and created Phantasma. When I want something built, he does it for me. He created every ride, every building, every stand that is in my park…that will all one day become yours."

I anxiously finished my meal, joining Mister Y once again as we headed to the train station. Once there, a tall man with a dark mustache greeted us. He was also accompanied by a boy who was around my age.

"Ah, Mister Y…" he replied in a strong Italian accent as he held out his hand. "It's been ages."

Mister Y shook his hand and smiled. "Tony, it's good to see you again." He then turned to me. "Gustave, I'd like you to meet someone, this is Monsieur Tony Bluclair, my contractor."

Tony patted me on the back, his monstrous strength nearly knocking me over.

"Gustavo, nice to meet you."

"It's Gustave." I corrected.

"He's my son, Tony."

"I didn't know you had a son."

"I do…"

"Well, then, this," Tony pushed his son in front of him. "Is my son Tony Jr… Ten years old and already following in his father's footsteps. Someday, he will take my place in the family business."

Tony Jr shook my hand, and I could already tell that he and would become friends.

**Erik's POV**

During out train ride to the property, it seemed as though Gustave and Tony Jr. were already bonding. They laughed and talked, while I showed Tony my ideas for the house I wanted him to build. Like usual, the man just smiled and said "Should be a piece of cake."

After getting off the train, it wasn't a long walk until we came across the large property that would soon become my home. It was large, secluded and away from people. This would be where Christine and I would live, this would be where we would have picnics in our yard…Perhaps I would even think about getting Gustave a horse of his own. Yes, everything would be perfect.

"Give me a few weeks, Mister Y." Tony said. "I will gather my men up tomorrow and we shall start this project of yours."

After shaking his hand, I lifted Gustave up into my arms and gazed out at our future home.

"Gustave, you must keep a secret." I said.

"I can." He exclaimed. "What is this place?"

"Tony is going to build us a house." I said. "One that you and your mother will live in with me."

My son's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Of course."

Oh, how he hugged me, squeezing my body tight as he and I began our journey back to the train station.

"And I can have my own room?"

"Of course." I said. "Anything that you wish, Gustave. It is, after all, going to be your home too."

Nothing was more satisfying that to see my son smiling. I wasn't one known to bring happiness to people who were so close to my heart, but oh, how his smile made my soul soar. We exited the train just as the street lights were coming on, Gustave always walking five steps ahead of me with his back turned so that he could continue speaking.

"….And Tony likes baseball." He said. "And he promised to take me to a real game sometime. Did you know that he even lives a few blocks away? He said he could ride his bicycle to our house."

"That sounds wonderful, Gustave." I said. "I'm glad you made a new friend."

We were coming up the stairs now to my studio; when I stopped in place, noticing that the front door was wide open and the studio was pitch black. I pulled my son back, placing my hand in front of him so that he stayed back.

"Mister Y, what's wrong?" he whimpered.

"Stay here." I ordered, continuing to climb the stairs and enter my home. Once inside, I turned on the lights, looking around and beginning to worry about my Christine.

"Christine, are you all right?"

I stepped lightly throughout my studio, always on alert as to what was going on. And then, that's when my heart stopped within my chest. I was in the kitchen when I saw my angel lying on the floor, bleeding and completely lifeless. Tears rushed to my eyes as I fell beside her, pressing my fingers against her neck just to feel that little heartbeat against them. I felt as though my heart was being torn away from my chest when I titled her head to the side and saw the damage that had been done. The left side of her face, neck and top of her chest were covered in blood, so much, that I couldn't even see her face. Quickly, I scooped her up into my arms and hurried out the door, keeping her body draped in my cloak.

"Papa, what's wrong!" the boy hurried beside me as tears fell from my cheeks. At the same time, I was losing not only minutes that could save her, but I was also losing Christine as well…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Erik's POV**

I was in shambles, for I didn't know what to do. I was pacing around the hospital waiting room like a madman, demanding to know about my angel's condition. My son was sitting there just as on edge as I was. Oh, if Christine died, what would I do? I didn't know how to raise a child…Without her, parenting wouldn't be possible. How? How did this happen? Had she let someone in? But who in their right mind would want to hurt her?

"Mister Y…" my son was in tears and I didn't know how to make him feel better. I wasn't one to console anyone, let alone a child. But, I tried my best and took a seat beside him, patting him on the back like a father would.

"What's going to happen to mama?"

I wasn't even sure of the answer to that question, so what was I to tell my boy?

"I…I'm not sure, Gustave." I confessed. "But I'm hoping everything is going to be all right."

My son sniffled before sobbing again. Oh, how I hated seeing him sob.

"Gustave, please, please don't cry."

Seeing Gustave cry was only making me want to do the same. I must have checked my pocket watch at least one hundred times as I sat there beside him. God! What was taking them so long? When I couldn't sit there any longer, I rose to my feet and approached the front desk.

"Any word on Christine Daae?" I demanded.

The nurse looked up at me with a hint of fear in her eyes as she flipped through her papers.

"No, sir…" she whimpered. "Nothing yet."

"God," I slammed my hand down on the hard surface. "What's taking them so long? Do they know who I am? Does anyone in this blasted place have a clue on whose family member these fools are dealing with?"

"Mister Y," the nurse assured. "They are doing their best. She was barely alive when you brought her in."

Deciding not to raise hell in the waiting room, I wallowed back to my seat and sat down. My foot was nervously shaking as I pulled out my pocket watch once again to keep an eye on the time. It was nearly midnight now, four hours after I had arrived with my angel in my arms.

"Mister Y?" I heard my name being called, only to look up and see a doctor standing at the doors to the operating room. I shot to my feet, nearly falling over as I did so. I didn't care, all I cared about was my Christine.

"Yes?"

"Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

Before I could even move a muscle, my son was grasping onto my leg.

"Let me come with you…"

"No, Gustave." I warned. "Stay here, all right? I shall return in a few moments."

"But-…"

"No buts. Just please do as I say."

I didn't waste another minute and hurried to the doctor's side as he led me through the doors. My heart was racing a mile a minute as I wondered where my angel was. The doctor led me straight to a closed door before turning and taking a deep breath.

"Mister Y, Christine was beaten very badly. Her ribs are bruised and her shoulder is fractured."

I took the words hard, but I couldn't help but wonder who had done this to her? Oh, they would pay…

"…It must have been a break in."

"My son and I were in the city on business." I stated. "I shouldn't have left her alone."

"That's not all." The doctor continued.

I felt as though my heart were being squeezed the moment he told me that she had been raped. I grabbed his white jacket with my fist, tears pouring down my cheeks…Instead of hurting the doctor, I turned and punched the wall…Oh, I would never forgive myself…never! She begged to come along with me, and yet, I denied her wish all to surprise her with a house, one that she might not ever get to live in because of something I did.

"She was burned as well."

My breath caught within my throat.

"Boiling water it seemed. She must have struggled to get away from whoever was beating her."

My angel promised to cook dinner…She must have been doing so when the pot of boiling water fell on top of her during her struggle…No…Oh, god, no…no, no...

"The left side of her face is burned. Wounds will heal, but it will leave scarring. She must have tried to protect her face from the boiling water by shielding it with her hand, for that part of her took the brunt of it. Some of the water did burn her neck and top of her chest as well."

Once again, I punched the wall. How would I ever be able to forgive myself…Christine was going to be scarred for the rest of her life, and all because I wanted to surprise her.

"She will survive, Mister Y, but within time."

When I was left alone, I entered the room, slowly approaching the hospital bed to find my angel lying there lifeless. And oh, when I got a look at her face, my heart split into two… She had been burned; her flesh that had once been beautiful and flawless was now ridged and no longer there. Scars! That's what would be left of her left cheek when she recovered. She would never feel beautiful again! As hot tears streamed down my cheek, I interlaced my hand with her own, feeling bandages and knowing what lied behind them. Oh, I couldn't even bear to look at her any longer, for it was making my stomach churn. I would never be repulsed by her, for she was more beautiful than anything in the world. No, I was becoming sick over the fact that she would feel disgusting from this day forward.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed, pressing a kiss to her burned lip. "Oh, Christine, I'm so sorry. I am going to find who did this to you…Oh, how I will find them."

And when I did, I would kill them all!

**Gustave's POV**

I was worried about mother… As the moments passed as I sat there alone, I couldn't help but become worried. I wanted to see my mother, wanted to know that she was all right. When Mister Y finally came walking out, I noticed that he had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and motioned for me to get up without saying a single word. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to anger him. We walked home in silence, my worriment never ceasing as we entered Mister Y's destroyed studio. The floors were covered in my mother's blood, making tears instantly rush back to my eyes.

"We're not staying here." Mister Y stated as he threw some clothes into a bag. "We're not staying here any longer…"

I was frightened by what he meant, for this had been the only home I knew for the past few weeks. I had never been alone with him before, which was why I also wondered what we were going to do. Mother had always been there to protect me, but now I was left alone with my father. I wasn't even sure he knew how to care for a child.

"Mister Y, where are we going?" I asked once again as we journeyed into the night. "I want my mama…"

But Mister Y just pulled me along as I tugged back.

"I want my mother."

"Well your mother isn't here, now is she!" he snapped.

It was a phrase that struck me to the core, my insides pouring out of me as I began to sob. I knew Mister Y didn't mean anything by it, for I knew he was just as upset as I was.

"Oh, Gustave." He scooped me up into his arms as I cried into his shoulder. I was shaking as he carried me the rest of the way, that destination being the lobby of the Phantasma Hotel. He sat me down for just a second to speak to the person at the front desk before lifting me into his arms once again.

"Here we are, Gustave." Mister Y said as we entered the room numbered 666. I didn't like it, for it wasn't Mister Y's home. But why were we here? Why were we staying in a hotel instead of his studio? Mister Y placed me down on the only bed within the room, tossing the bag of clothes aside and beginning to untie my shoes.

"Mister Y, where is mother?" I cried, wiping my eyes.

"She's in the hospital." He said. "She needs to stay there for a while."

"But why? Why can't she be here with us?"

"Because," he replied, beginning to unbutton my shirt. "She's very sick. She'll get better care by staying in the hospital. We will visit her in time, Gustave."

When my shirt was undone, I shivered, Mister Y placing my night attire over my head before beginning to pull down my trousers.

"Everything will be all right."

Once more I began to sob, crying hysterically for my mother.

"Gustave, please…" he angrily begged. "Stop crying. Crying will get you nowhere, do you understand me?"

But his mean words only caused me to cry harder. Mister Y paced the room, tossing his wig aside and running his fingers through his graying hair. I knew he didn't know what to do with me, and I couldn't blame him. How I wanted to stop crying and be brave, but I simply couldn't. I was more scared than I had ever been.

"You're not helping me…" he cried. "I don't know what to do, or how to stop you from crying, all right! Your mother is in the hospital and it must stay that way…"

"I'm scared."

"I am too, Gustave, but you're scaring me more than anything in the world by crying. I don't know how to make you stop…I don't know how to raise a child without your mother here…Please…"

But as I continued to whimper, Mister Y took a seat at my side and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Gustave, let's just sleep and talk about things in the morning, all right?"

My papa laid me down and covered me up as my tears still silently ran down my cheeks.

"We'll be safe here, Gustave, I promise you."

"I don't want to sleep alone."

"And you won't." he assured, lying down beside me. "I will stay by your side all night, this I promise you."

I rolled over to face Mister Y, brushing my hand against his distorted flesh. For some odd reason, it soothed me, and therefore, I closed my eyes and continued doing so.

"Mister Y?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Promise me that you'll always try your best to be my papa."

"I always will, Gustave, this I promise. I may not be the best father in the world, but this is all new to me just like it's all new to you too."

"We can be frightened together." I said, opening my eyes to face him once more. "We don't have to be frightened alone."

"Believe me, Gustave, it is my worst nightmare to be left alone with you. But, mother will survive…The doctor said it himself."

"But you're alone with me now… You're raising me alone until she gets better again."

"And I will do my best, if you try to help me."

I nodded and closed my eyes again, snuggling into his chest. My papa's heartbeat soothed me, so much, that I yawned and began to drift off to sleep.

"Mister Y?"

I felt his fingers nervously brush through my locks of dark hair.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"I love you."

There was a brief pause, and then, my papa's voice.

"I…I love you too, Gustave."

Satisfied, I finally fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Erik's POV**

I stared out the window the entire night, not being able to sleep an ounce. I was worried about Christine, worried about everything. Over and over again my mind raced, thinking about who would want to hurt my angel. In the morning, my frustration was only tested further when I called for breakfast to be delivered to my room, only to have Gustave refuse to eat. He just laid there in bed with the blankets pulled over his body, whining as I tried to feed him a pastry.

"You must eat." I said. "You haven't had anything since yesterday."

I knew he wasn't feeling well, for my son was always hungry. Usually he was hungry right after he ate breakfast.

"Come on," I demanded, pulling him out of the covers. "Eat, Gustave."

But still, he didn't.

"I'm not hungry." He cried. "I want mother."

"Gustave, enough." I pleaded. "We're not going to see your mother until you eat something. Starving yourself will do you no good. You're a growing boy and need nourishment."

Once more, I held the pastry up to his mouth, but he only pushed me away. Deciding not to argue with him, I put breakfast aside and rose to pull him out a pair of clothes. He dressed small whimpers and sniffles emerging from him as he did so. I didn't know what to do… I had tried everything to make him feel better and none of it had worked. Everything was new to me, everything was confusing. I didn't know the first thing about raising a child…I couldn't even care for myself most of the time. When he was dressed and my mask and wig were back in place, I took his hand into my own and led him back towards the hospital. As soon as I entered, I approached the front desk, signing in and looking at the nurse for answers.

"Has she improved any?"

The nurse flipped through her files, before looking back up at me.

"No, Mister Y. She hasn't even woken up."

I nodded and thanked the nurse before walking down the hall.

"Why hasn't mother woken up?" my son whimpered.

But what could I tell him? I wasn't even sure of that answer.

"I'm sure she's just really tired."

When we entered my angel's room, Gustave broke away from my grasp and ran to her bedside, embracing her body against his own. I was so nervous about what Gustave's reaction would be when he noticed my angel's face, but when he did, he brushed it with his fingers.

"What happened to mama?" he cried. "Why does her cheek look like yours?"

"Gustave," I approached his side, pulling him away from her. "Let her rest."

"Why won't she wake up?"

I knew taking him here was probably the wrong thing to do, but he wouldn't stop crying. Besides, I had to come here, for it was driving me mad all night being away. I sat Gustave down in a nearby chair before settling myself down beside her. I caressed her cheek and interlaced my hand with her own, hoping that she would wake.

"Mon ange, please wake…" I would coo, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Please, angel…"

But each and every time I would beckon her to do so, I would come up short. My poor child must have been so exhausted, for a while later, I glanced over at his chair to find him fast asleep. Oh, how stressful it must have been to be away from his mother. I may not have been a complete stranger, but I wasn't inseparable either. And then, it hit me… Everything came rushing back to my mind in one warm wave. Raoul! That bastard had threatened my angel when we left the pizza parlor. My heart stopped within my chest as I shot to my feet…Raoul! I covered my child with my waistcoat, and hurried out the hospital doors. Oh, I would kill him! The phantom flashed through my body like Dr. Jekyll with Mr. Hyde! I hobbled through Phantasma, headed to the one place I knew I would be able to find him; the bar!

And there he sat, all alone and sipping on what was left in his nearly empty glass. I didn't hesitate a single moment as I rushed to his side and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt with monstrous strength.

"You insolent monster!" I growled, slamming him against the bar. "You ruined her! Ruined your own wife because her heart fluttered elsewhere!"

I had my hands against his neck now, pressing so hard that he couldn't breathe. His hands weakly fought against my own, but I refused to let go. What made everything even stranger was the face that he seemed surprised to see me.

"P…Plea…"

He was trying to speak, but my hands only clenched his flesh tighter.

"Ple…"

"Do you have something to say?" I snapped. "I can't hear you…"

"Please!"

I released his neck, keeping a firm grasp upon his shirt so that he couldn't run. The fop gasped for breath before looking up at me, the look of surprise never leaving his face.

"I should kill you right where you stand."

"And I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" I growled. "Why would I be dead! I was in the city yesterday…all day…Christine is the one on death's door…"

"What?" he gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"And what are you talking about!" My hands flew to his neck again. "What have you done!"

"Nothing…"

"I never would have believed you, of all people to want to hurt Christine! Me, yes, but to bring yourself that low…"

"I would never hurt Christine!" he cried. "I love her! I hired some men to take care of you…"

My hands once more tightened around his neck, tears escaping my eyes as I released the truth.

"They never even touched me…They hurt Christine…They raped her, and…and burned her."

Raoul's eyes went wide as he shook his head over and over again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"God, what have I done…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Erik's POV**

Yes, I could have killed Raoul, but I couldn't…I had a son to care for, a son who needed me and I wouldn't put my freedom in jeopardy for anything.

"Who was it?" I growled. "Who was it that hurt Christine?"

I let the stunned man go, standing there awaiting his answer. He had hired men to take me out, when in reality they did nothing but harm my Christine!

"Who?" I barked. "Who was it?"

"I…I don't know."

I grabbed hold of Raoul's shirt once more.

"You could be put in jail, you fool! Help me, so that I can help you…Help me put these bastards away!"

"I don't know who they are."

I shoved Raoul against the bar, knowing that I needed to get back to my son. Oh, but I would not rest, would not sleep until these scumbags were off the street.

"You find me those men." I warned. "You have until the end of the week, boy. If I don't have names by then, I will be coming for you."

With that, I left the bar and headed back to the hospital to meet my angel. Oh, she wouldn't wake…My son was laying there at her side, brushing her bandaged hand, seeming just as lifeless as my angel was. I sat there in silence for the longest time, lifting my boy up off the bed when the sun began to set.

"I don't want to leave mother." He groggily whined.

"It's dinner time." I said. "We'll come back later."

"But I'm not hungry." He argued.

"Well, I am." I said. "Come with me."

"But what about mother?" he asked, looking back at her. "What if she gets hungry?"

"Well," I clasped my hand around Gustave's. "When she wakes we'll bring her something. For now, we should let her sleep."

When my child finally silenced, I took him out of the hospital and led him to the Phantasma Gourmet to eat dinner. I seated us at my private booth, my employees already pouring us water. I placed a menu beside him, his head laying on the table as if he weren't in the mood.

"Come on, Gustave," I mewed. "Pick anything you'd like."

"I'm not hungry." He sighed.

Oh, raising a child on my own was anywhere near easy. To think, my boy not being hungry! He didn't eat breakfast, so how was it that he wasn't hungry now. But what could I do to get him to eat? I opened my menu, flipping over to the section of foods I wouldn't dare eat on a normal basis.

"Well, look what we have here." I said. "Chocolate milkshakes…"

I lifted my eyes from the menu, looking to see if I had caught his attention. When it didn't, I looked back down at my menu. Oh, think, Erik…What could I say to make him want to eat? Finally, I decided to order a milkshake and a plate of spaghetti. How sitting here staring at my child made me sad…I knew he wanted Christine, but it was just going to be he and I for a while, and if I couldn't make him happy I would feel like a failure.

"I was thinking you and I could spend some time in my workshop?" I suggested. "Perhaps we could work on music."

"I don't feel like it." He sighed.

No music? No music? Oh, this child was really hurting inside. A few moments later, my chocolate milkshake arrived. Gustave's eyes went wide…finally, I had his attention. I paid no mind to him as I placed a straw into the tall glass, sipping on the chocolaty drink. Chocolate wasn't my favorite thing in the world, and I tried to restrain myself from eating sweets, but for Gustave, I would do so for tonight.

"This is really big." I mentioned after taking my first sip. "Too big for me to finish off by myself."

"Is that a chocolate milkshake?" he curiously questioned, lifting his head up from off of the table.

I nodded. "Sure is. But then again, you didn't want one, am I right?"

"You didn't say anything about chocolate."

"Well," I slid the glass towards him. "Why don't you have this one then? Chocolate milkshakes don't agree with my stomach."

When Gustave took a sip, I sighed, for at least I was getting the child to eat. My stomach was still upset over Christine, that being the reason that I wasn't very hungry. Though, my child still needed to eat, so in reality, this outing was mostly to fill Gustave's stomach. The child was growing and needed as much nourishment as possible. Even though Gustave was sipping on the milkshake, he still seemed upset.

"Good?" I asked, attempting to lift his spirits.

He nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mister Y."

"I know you're still upset about mother." I said. "I'm feeling sad as well, but we can't dwell on things, Gustave. What's done is done… Staying upset will do nothing but make us ill. Do you understand?"

My child looked up at me, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"But…but what if mother dies?"

"Mother is not going to die, Gustave."

"She isn't waking…what if she dies? Please," he begged. "I need to know."

I let out a heavy breath, never wanting to think about such a thing.

"Then you would live with me." I said. "I will raise you myself."

"You won't leave me?"

"Never." I assured. "You're stuck with me for life."

Gustave wiped away his tears and continued sipping on his milkshake, never saying another word about Christine. Was that the problem? Did he believe that I would leave him if Christine passed? Never! He was my child and I would always be there for him, no matter how old he became.

"You know, I love your mother with all my heart, Gustave." I said after a while. "And when she gets better we're going to go see our new house and live happily…Do you understand?"

My child slowly nodded, and that was good enough for me.

**Gustave's POV**

Yes, I was still upset about my mother and I wanted her to wake… I did feel terrible about the way I have been acting around Mister Y, but I couldn't help it. After eating dinner, he took me by the hand and led me towards one of his workshops. I could do nothing but endlessly glance out the window, wishing that mother were here now.

"So, Gustave," my father began. "How about that music lesson?"

He was already sitting down at the nearby piano, waiting for me to come away from the window. Why weren't we at the hospital? Why weren't we with mother? I knew it hurt Mister Y to sit there and watch my mother sleep on, but it's where we belonged.

"No thanks, Mister Y." I huffed, placing my head down into my arms that were resting on the windowsill.

Within a few moments, I heard the angry notes of the piano echoing off the walls. Oh, my heart was aching as I laid there looking at him through the window's reflection. He was pounding out his sorrows, drowning them out through the keys of his instrument. Sometimes, I would do the same, never knowing how else to let out my anger. His song was angry and filled with hatred, most likely hatred of himself. Usually, I could tolerate music of any kind, but tonight, all I wanted was silence.

"Would you cease that horrible racket!" I cried, turning to face him. His music came to an abrupt halt. "We shouldn't even have left the hospital. Mother needs us…"

He groaned and continued to play again… When he did, I knocked over his end table and hurried out the door.

"Gustave!"

I heard his voice calling me, but I didn't stop. I ran across the boardwalk and back towards the hospital in the dark of the night.

"Gustave, stop!"

I peeked over my shoulder to see him hobbling after me, his arm reaching down for his leg at every few moments. I knew his metal leg was hurting him, but I didn't stop.

"Gustave, please…" he cried. "Please…"

Even when he fell flat on his face, I didn't stop running. But what was I doing? I halted myself when I heard him struggling to his feet. Yes, my mother needed me, but this was my father. I had a temper as ill as my papa's, one that caused me to do things that I sometimes didn't mean to do. I had ran, and yes, I had meant to do that, but what I didn't mean to do was cause my father to chase me and then fall on his face. I sighed and began approaching him again, lifting him up from under his arm.

"Are you all right?" I asked, wiping the tears away from my eyes. He nodded, hiding his hands that had splinters indented in his palms from when his hands slid across the wood of the boardwalk.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Mister Y didn't say a word as he and I walked in silence back to the hotel…

**Erik's POV**

"Ah…" I cringed as I leaned alone over the sink that was in our bathroom. I had locked the door, deciding to drown out my anger in solitude. My boy had a temper that was as fueled as my own at times. I couldn't blame him for doing some of the things that he did. But, like a fool, I had chased after him, and therefore, endured the consequences, those consequences being hands plastered with splinters. I stood there with a needle, removing the tiny shards of wood out of my palm, cringing as every one of them came loose.

"Mister Y…"

My son was knocking on the bathroom door, obviously concerned, for I had been in here at least thirty minutes so far.

"Yes, Gustave?" I growled.

"Are you all right?"

Once more, I cringed, not anywhere closer to getting the splinters out.

"Perfectly well, thank you."

"Could you please let me in?" he asked. "I could help you."

I paused from picking away at my palm to open the door. Afterwards, I went back to performing the surgery on myself.

"Mister Y, you're doing it wrong." He wailed.

"And just how would you know?"

I was in no mood to be bothered, but here was my son, correcting me…Oh, how it irked me to no end!

"Here," he pulled my palm away from the sink, grabbing the needle and beginning to remove the splinters from my palm. He was a fascinating child, for the way he handled my wounded palm was the same way my angel handled any part of my body. Strange how both Christine and myself were in this boy.

"One time," Gustave said as he pried up more splinters. "I slipped and fell on the deck of Raoul's estate. My hand was filled with pricklies. Mother calls them splinters, but I call them pricklies. Which do you prefer, Mister Y?"

"I've never really thought about it, Gustave." I said. "They're painful."

"Well, mother pulled them from my hand. She showed me how to do it…You were removing them the wrong way. You'll damage your skin if you push the end of the needle in too deep."

When the final splinter was out, I ran my wounds underneath the faucet, bandaging them before cleaning up.

"It's late, Gustave." I said. "You should go to bed."

My child yawned. "I'm not tired, Mister Y."

I scooped him up into my arms, placing him down in the bed of my hotel room.

"Go to sleep. In the morning we'll go to the hospital and see your mother. All right?"

He nodded. "All right."

I stayed by his side until he fell asleep, only emerging when Christine came into mind. I wanted some time alone with her and I knew this was my only chance at getting that time. Therefore, I donned my cloak and hurried off to the hospital, promising to return before Gustave woke.

"Has she improved any?" I quietly asked the nurse while I was signing into the guest list.

She shook her head. "Same as the last few days."

I murmured a simple "thank you" before walking down the hall. My heart stopped within my chest the moment I walked through her bedroom door and noticed Raoul sitting at the side of her bed. Oh, how dare he! How dare he come here and sit at her bedside as if he were sorry! No, he couldn't, he wouldn't…He had caused her to look this way, he had caused my angel ugliness. What made matters worse, was that he was caressing her hand. Oh, no…No, no, no… I walked straight to his side and pulled him to his feet. I would not act like a child, but I wouldn't stand for this.

"Late night visit, monsieur?" I angrily spat. "You have no right being here."

"I needed to see it for myself." He said. "I needed to see if what you said was really true."

"And is she hideous enough for you?" I growled. "Well?"

I forced Raoul's body around so that he was facing her.

"Look at her face, monsieur. Look at her hideous cheek. But then again, only someone as hideous as me could ever come to love someone as gruesome as she is…Am I right? Oh, you can take her back to Paris now, monsieur. Take her back to Paris and parade her off as your beautiful wife like you used to do…" I turned him back so that he was facing me. "What? Change of heart now?"

"Enough…" he growled.

"That's what made you and Christine so different, monsieur." I cried. "She could see the beauty within someone's soul; my soul. One to her does not have to look like a handsome prince to be in her presence, to gain her love. You, on the other hand are all about looks."

"No…"

"Then look at her and tell her that you still think she's beautiful, that she's still amazingly wonderful…Tell her!"

But there was only silence.

"No? Then why are you here? To me, I was first attracted to Christine's beauty, that beauty being on the inside. I loved her heart and soul before I ever loved her appearance. I loved her voice more than anything in the world. Oh, but you only loved her for her beauty. She is still beautiful, boy…but you can't see that. If you loved her…"

"I do!" he growled. "I have always loved Christine."

"Perhaps, but your love is not like the love I have for her. And you know this…"

I released Raoul, allowing him to adjust his shirt.

"I came here tonight to see if what you said was true."

"And now that it is, what are you going to do about it?"

"I…I will get you the names of the three men I hired to take you out. I will do it for Christine, to apologize…But, I must ask you for something in return."

"I'm granting you your freedom!" I snapped. "That is enough. I could send you to jail for the rest of your life for what you have done…Attempted murder, monsieur!"

"I understand." He replied. "But I know that Christine still holds some sort of love for me within her heart. I need you to promise me that she will never know that I hired those men…Yes, I hired them to kill you, but…but she might think otherwise."

I stood up straight, folding my hands behind my back, squeezing them and pretending that the boy's neck was in their grasp.

"And why should I?" I growled. "Why should I do this?"

"Because I'm not only going to give you the names of the men that did this, but, I'm also going to give you something else."

"And what is that?"

"Christine."

My hands dropped to my side. Christine? He was finally going to leave us? Surrender and leave my angel and I? I didn't want to believe it.

"You're jesting?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. You're right… Look at her. She's going to need special care, monsieur. Not only special care, but undivided attention. You already know how to care for your own face, and I'm sure Christine will be needing the same care."

"You lie…"

"I have to live the rest of my life with the guilt of knowing what I had done to her. I have to live with this, monsieur! To have her come back to Paris with me only to have to look upon her every single day would only kill me…It's already killing me. Besides…she would never leave with me. Her heart lies with you, I just couldn't let her go."

I nodded. "You have my word."

"Thank you…"

"Where will you go?"

"Until I find the names of the men, I will stay here. After that, I will return home to Paris with my tail between my legs. Just promise me that you'll care for Christine. Promise me that you'll always love Christine no matter what. Tell her how beautiful she is and how much you love her."

"Always." I confessed. "Christine is beauty herself."

"She always did love you." He said. "There wasn't a day that went by during our marriage that she wouldn't mention you."

And with that, Raoul left. Tears streamed down my cheek as I turned back to face my sleeping angel. I brushed her distorted cheek, leaning down to press a kiss to its roughness.

"You're beautiful." I cried. "You're the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I will always tell you how beautiful you are, Christine."

And with that, I took a seat at her bedside, interlacing my hand with her own. I loved Christine..I always loved her and I always would.

"Loved you yesterday, Christine, love you still, always have, always will."

And that, was a promise.


	21. Chapter 21

**Erik's POV**

Gustave seemed to finally have come around after spending a few days with me. Though, he always seemed sad, but at least he was starting to smile again. I stayed in the hotel room, never emerging due to the fact that danger was still possibly lurking. Until I knew who harmed my angel, I didn't want to take any risk in something happening to me, or worse, my boy. To take Gustave's mind off a few things, I took a walk with him through Central Park. The colder air was beginning to make its way into New York, and I knew our days of being outside were numbered. Oh, what a mircale it was to have my boy fall asleep that night in my arms. My room only had one bed to begin with and most nights I would stay up…But tonight, I was utterly exhausted. I was already fast asleep, when a knock at the door woke me that night. I opened my eyes, looking down at Gustave, who was still fast asleep in the crook of my neck. I gracefully ran my fingers through his dark locks, lifting his body to place him down on the mattress. I had dismembered my metal leg before crawling into bed, making the task of reattaching it complicated in the dark of the night. I cursed beneath my breath as the clips and latches to lock it into place around my thigh pinched my flesh. Oh, how I wanted to strangle Dr. Gangle for putting together such an uncomfortable contraption for me. As the knocking continued, I grabbed hold of my mask from the night table and placed it over my head, walking towards the door to stop the racket before it woke my child.

I pulled it open after unlatching the lock, noticing my hotel manager standing there.

"For God sakes," I growled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What is it? Is the hotel burning to the ground?"

"Sorry, Mister Y." he began. "I wouldn't have disturbed you if it wasn't urgent."

"What could possibly be urgent at," I pulled out my pocket watch to have a gander at the time. "Two thirty," I groaned.

"Sir, the hospital called. They said that you should come quickly."

I grabbed my employee by the shirt. "Did they say what for?"

"No, they just said that you needed to come quickly."

I let the man go, mumbled a frantic "thank you," and hurried back inside to change. I never dressed so quickly in all my life, I was even quiet about it so I wouldn't disturb Gustave. Oh, what could possibly be wrong with my angel? What could she possibly be going through at such a late hour? After covering Gustave up with some blankets, I flew down the hall and out into the night. The hospital was only a short distance away, but I didn't care, I hobbled like a madman. Once through the front doors, I approached the desk and made haste at signing my name on the guest list.

"What's wrong with Christine?" I demanded. "What's wrong with her? The manager of my hotel told me that the hospital called them."

"She woke up a few moments ago." The nurse replied. "She won't stop fighting the doctors. She doesn't understand what's going on. We thought it be best call you in to try and make sense of things for her."

I nodded, hurrying down the hall to find at least three doctors holding my angel down as she fought endlessly to break away from their grasps. Oh, how dare they lay a hand on her! How dare they! They were treating her like some sort of animal…Oh, they would surely pay! My angel was laying there wailing and sobbing, and yet, they continued to hold her down. She didn't understand what was going on…She had been through a traumatic experience. She probably thought that she was still in the hands of the enemy. I hurried into my angel's room and pushed the monsters away from her, wrapping my arms around Christine's body and brining her close to my own.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again!" I snapped. "She does not understand what's going on. Get out of here!"

When the doctor's scurried away, I rubbed my angel's back and shushed her with soft coos. Did she even know that I was here beside her?

"Christine," I gently pulled her body away from my own, brushing her distorted and tear soaked cheek with my hand. "Oh, Christine."

I smiled, relieved to see that she was finally awake. Though, I knew that fighting off the doctors had been traumatic for her, for within seconds, she closed her eyes and passed out once more. I refused to leave her side, for I would stay until she woke again. I knew how traumatizing it would be for her to wake without anyone beside her. I laid my angel's body back down and covered her up, laying myself down beside her. In that hospital bed, I faced my angel, brushing her locks with my hand and humming a soft tune to her. My angel loved it when I would hum…Sometimes when she was sad, I would hum from behind the walls of the opera house chapel, causing her cries to immediately cease. I missed those days…I would do anything to have them back, for I wouldn't have pretended to be her angel of music for as long as I had. Instead, I would have confessed my true identity to her in hopes that our love could have somehow grew, and then, afterwards, I could have been there for everything… I wouldn't have left after making love to her, I would have gotten to enjoy the pleasure of seeing my angel swell with my seed, would have been there for Gustave since day one and lived the last ten years happy and filled with life. But the past was the past and the future was now…But one thing was for certain, I would never leave her again.

**Christine's POV**

When I woke, everything came rushing back to me… The men! How they beat me, how they took advantage of my body. I remember lying on the floor in Erik's kitchen, screaming and pleading them to leave me alone. My entire body was weak now…so weak that I couldn't even lift my arms from the side of the bed I was curled up in. But I was surprised and relieved at the same time when I peered to the side to notice my angel of music curled up beside me. He was laying there with his eyes closed, the morning newspaper curled up in his grasp. Oh, how exhausted he must have been from taking care of Gustave alone and having to constantly be at my bedside. But I was safe, and that alone was a relief.

I sighed into his shoulder, causing him to wake. Oh, how he pressed my body close to his own the moment he noticed me staring at him.

"Oh, Christine…" those were simply the only words he could spare as he assured me that everything would be all right. But deep inside, my body was still shaking from the events that last took place. Those faces, those horrible faces of the men who took advantage of me plagued my very mind. Erik did not speak about such things to me. No, he only left every few moments to reason with the doctors, reasoning with them to release me now that I was awake. When I was released, my angel carried my body in his arms as I snuggled into his chest. I was still utterly exhausted, making the task of staying awake simply impossible. For some odd reason, we never returned to his studio. No, instead, he carried me to his hotel. The room he led me into had two bedrooms and a kitchen.

"You'll rest here." He said, covering me up with some blankets after placing me in one of the rooms. "I will go down the hall and fetch Gustave. We've been staying in one of the other rooms."

And then, after pressing a kiss to my forehead, he left me to wallow away to sleep. I woke some time later, daylight still shining in through my window. Finding the need to relieve myself, I struggled to sit up, holding onto the night table as I used the walls for support. I was like a ragdoll once I was on my feet; stumbling towards the bathroom that was thankfully located in the same bedroom I had been placed in. I braced the doorway of the bathroom, reaching blindly for the light. I nearly fell flat on my face when I was inside, but I grasped the sink for support, lifting my head and finding it looking straight into the mirror. I gasped so loudly, that it echoed off the walls. No…I lifted my hand with shaking fingers, lifting it to my cheek. I was hideous! Everything came rushing back to me, the men, the abuse, even the part when the boiling water spilled on me. I was wearing Erik's nightshirt, my hand pulling the collar of the garment down to realize that not only had my cheek been severely burned, but the top of my chest was scarred as well. Tears poured down my cheeks as I stared into what was to become my fate. I was completely hideous! Blisterd flesh covered my entire cheek, sore and red flesh continuing down the side of my neck and disappearing beneath my nightshirt. Even my hand was bandaged, making it obvious that I had burned that as well.

"Christine, I was thinking…" I heard Erik's voice, only to be met with his face staring at me from the mirror as well. He entered the bathroom, stopping when he realized what I was doing.

"Oh, Christine, you should be in bed."

My angel would never find me beautiful again. He must have believed me to now be just as hideous as he were. He would never want me again, nor would I feel worthy enough to want to be romantic with him.

"I'm…I'm so hideous."

"Christine," Erik caressed my cheek, brushing his fingers lightly over my scarred flesh. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Stop it…" I cried, stumbling to the doorway. "Look at me…"

I was sobbing now, so hard that my angel caught me before I fell. He carried me back to bed and covered me up as I threw a tantrum.

"Christine, stop this." He begged. "Don't do this to yourself."

But I couldn't stop crying. I didn't even want to look at Erik, for I felt ugly in every way. I was not worthy of my angel, nor was I worthy of anyone. I was destined to live life as a freak, one that would have to shield herself from the world and its cruelty. No, that's not how I wished to live.

"Christine, please, please speak with me."

But I didn't turn to face him, only closed my eyes and prayed that I would wake up from this horrible nightmare. This had to be a dream. There wasn't any way that I was deformed and looking like a monster. No, this couldn't be it…

"Christine," my angel embraced my shoulder, but still, I did not answer him. Finally, I felt him gently pat my back and rise to his feet. "I shall check on you later then."

And with that, he left me to my thoughts, those thoughts consisting of when I would wake from this horrible nightmare.

**Erik's POV**

When my angel saw her face in the mirror, it was as if the life had been knocked out of her. She loathed herself, when in reality, I still found her to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I wanted to ask her about her attack, but decided to postpone it until she was feeling better. After getting her back into bed, I wallowed out into the main room to sit at the nearby desk and work. My son wanted to go into her room and hug her, but I knew it was best to leave her be.

"But why not?" he questioned. "Mother is awake. You said it yourself."

"I know, Gustave, but it's best to let your mother have sometime to herself right now. She's been through a lot. I promise that you'll be the first to see her when she is well again."

"Did you see the newspaper this morning?" my son asked. "They posted the story you sent them about mother and you."

I turned to find Gustave looking at the article. "It says that you were mother's voice teacher and that you fell in love with her. Strange, mother always told me something different when I was smaller."

"Oh?" I picked up my pen and began to fill out documents for Phantasma. "And what did she say?"

"That the angel of music looked after her. She said that the angel of music looks after us all." Gustave paused. "Mister Y, are you the angel of music?"

"I am no angel." I firmly stated. "I am only a man."

"Mother used to say that the angel of music loves me and that he would always be there for me… She said when I was feeling lonely or sad, all I had to do was speak to him."

I couldn't help but form a small smile at the corner of my mouth. My Christine, always an angel…

"Mister Y, what are you doing?"

"Looking over applications." I replied.

"Applications for what?"

Gustave hopped himself up onto my desk and looked down at what I was doing.

"Applications for people wishing to come work for me next season."

"Are you hiring?"

I nodded. "Always room for more attractions I suppose."

Gustave picked up a stack of applications and began flipping through them.

"Well, this person sounds good."

I took the parchment from his hand, reading the name that was written on top of it.

"Gabrielle Fuller." Gustave said. "It says that she is known as _the half lady_. Mister Y, how can someone only have half their body?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure, Gustave. God works in sometimes cruel and mysterious ways."

"Do you hate him?" my son questioned. "For making you this way?"

Did I hate God? I wasn't sure… We barely spoke, that was certain. Yes, he had made my life a living hell, but he also brought Christine into my life. Perhaps to tease me and mock me for what I could never have, but in the end, she had become my only pleasure in life. Hate? No, hate was a strong word.

"Well, Gustave, we don't get along. Hate is strong…hate is very hateful and full of disrespect. I hate Raoul, but no, I guess I shouldn't hate God. He created everything in this world, even your mother. Some things have to be ugly, I guess. I'm just thankful that he didn't plague your flawless face with the same fate as my own. No, he spared you, and for that, I can't hate him."

"Did my grandmother really hate you?"

"Don't call her that." I growled. "She is a fowl creature. I tried to get my mother to love me…She would have most certainly loved you."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead." I replied. "She caught a horrible illness some years ago. Heard the news when I was traveling back from my time spent in Persia."

"And what about my grandfather?"

"Dead as well. The heavens spared him from ever having to glance at me…He died a few weeks before I was born. My mother wanted to rid of me the moment I emerged from her body. But the priest; the man who I was named after warned her about what happens to murderers when they pass away…They are said to burn in Hades."

"Maybe I'm your papa…" Gustave suggested. "Maybe he died so that he could come back when you were older, so that you would always have someone to be with. Do you think I look like him, Mister Y?"

"My mother had some photos of him hanging around on the walls. Though, I never paid any mind in looking at them because it reminded me about the disappointment I was to her."

"You're not a disappointment, Mister Y, you're the best father in the whole world. Mother always told me how looks didn't mean anything. She told me that love was found in the soul and not in the appearance."

I smiled, and went back to work. "If you say so, Gustave."

"So, are we going to ask Gabrielle Fuller to come here?"

"If you think her presence will bring more people fleeting to Phantasma."

"I think it will."

"Really? A half woman?"

Gustave nodded. "Of course, Mister Y. If I am going to take over your park someday, you should at least start taking my opinions into consideration."

"All right." I chuckled. "This will be the first of many then."

I continued writing, only to have my child wrap his arms around me.

"Mister Y, is mother going to be all right?"

I patted him on the back and nodded. "Within time, she will be just fine."

"But what about her face? Surely she thinks ill of herself. I heard her crying in the other room when you went to visit her."

"She will learn to accept herself, Gustave."

"She still is beautiful, Mister Y."

"And that is what we must keep telling her. For if we do, she will hopefully start believing it."

"Perhaps we could make mother feel beautiful." Gustave suggested. "Perhaps we could take her out to a really nice dinner and dress her up like a princess."

I ruffled his soft locks. "That is a wonderful idea, Gustave. You're so brilliant."

"Only because you are, Mister Y."

And with that, my son hugged me once more…Oh, and what a wonderful boy he was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Erik's POV**

"You haven't said much these past few days." I said, approaching my room to spot my angel glancing out the window from her bed. Christine was like a silent angel, hardly speaking to me most days. It hurt me dearly, but what could I possibly do to make her feel better? There wasn't anything I could do.

"I just don't have anything to say." She sighed. "How can I, when I look like this?"

"Christine, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. It hurts me to watch you lie here like this day after day. You haven't even told me what happened to you last week. I feel that it is of my fault. One should feel like that when you begged to come along and I denied you your wish…Now look what's happened to you."

"I don't remember anything." She cried. "I don't…"

"But that is a lie, ange…" I approached her bedside, taking a seat and brushing her bandaged hand. Oh, she wouldn't even look at me! How it hurt me to sit here and have her look away.

"Christine, I am the monster. Look at your beautiful face. A little scars have not darkened your existence."

But still, my angel stared endlessly out the window.

"Do you remember what they even looked like? The men who attacked you?"

Christine shook her head. I knew that she knew something, but I didn't want to push her.

"All right." I assured. "I understand that something as horrible as that takes time to mend."

"They raped me, didn't they?" came her low shutter. My heart stopped within my chest…How could I possibly tell her the truth? But I had to…I couldn't continue keeping such things secret.

I hesitantly nodded, causing more tears to fall down her cheeks.

"You think ill of me now." She cried. "You will probably never want me again."

"That's not true." I grabbed her hands with my own, pressing light kisses to her knuckles. "Never, Christine. You are the only woman I shall ever want."

"Just leave me be."

I frustratingly ran my fingers through my locks, standing to leave the room as she had requested. What could I do in order to prove to her that she was loved? That she would never need anyone but me ever again? I loved this woman with all that I was and I was willing to do anything to make her happy. Perhaps showing her our new home would make her happy? Yes! It had to… It was nearly finished, or so that's what I had been told. Perhaps the shell of it was complete and not the inside, but that was good enough for me. Gustave and I could take my angel to an early dinner, and then, afterwards, we could show her the house. I would do anything to see her smile again, for she had not smiled since before the accident. I was about to tell Gustave, when a knock occurred at my door. Curious, I motioned Gustave, who was currently sitting at the piano to stay put. I cracked open the door, only to find Raoul standing outside of it with a bouquet of roses in hand. Quickly, before my child noticed, I hurried out into the hall, closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. "Do you have the names for me yet?"

"Close to it." He confessed. "But I…I just needed to know if Christine were all right?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the red roses he was holding.

"Are those for her?"

The man nodded, and I snatched them from his hand, throwing them to the ground.

"So, you give Christine to me and then you come here with roses, like some sort of Don Juan… I thought everything was settled."

"It is, monsieur. She is all yours."

"Then why are you coming here bearing gifts and wishing to know about her condition? Regretting letting her go are you?"

"No, of course not. I would never want her back now…I told you why back at the hospital. I was hoping I could see her though. Please, I can't go on living with myself."

"Christine has not smiled in days." I said. "And I doubt it that she will feel any better upon seeing you entering her room. She is miserable enough as it is."

"I know a way you could make her smile." Raoul began. "Whenever she was feeling upset back in Paris, I told her stories about the past. Sometimes, I brought you up and it would make her smile for what seemed like a hundred years. Perhaps reminiscing about your voice lessons and suppers together will bring back our old Christine."

I nodded and looked at the man standing before me. As much as I hated him, I knew how guilty he felt about what he had done to Christine. He may always hate me, but in the end, I knew he would always love Christine.

"You can see her, but not today." I said. "She's not in the best of moods. The stress would do her no good. But, I will allow you to see her, to say your goodbyes. Another day perhaps…But first, I need you to keep your end of the bargain and get me those names. And when you have them, I will fit a last visit in for you."

"I am meeting them tomorrow evening at the bar, monsieur. Just encase you were interested…"

Indeed I was. How I wanted to clobber them around their necks and make them pay, and oh, they would…they would pay dearly for what they had done to my angel.

"I shall see you then, monsieur. Don't make me come searching for you... It will be your worst nightmare."

When Raoul was gone, I headed back inside the hotel room to find Gustave still sitting at the piano. With a reassuring nod to myself, I knew what needed to be done.

"Come on, Gustave." I began. "Get dressed. We are taking your mother out."

**Christine's POV**

I was lying in bed, staring endlessly out the window, when my angel came walking through the door. I knew he was only trying to make me feel better, but how could I feel better when I looked like a monster?

"Christine, ange…" I felt him take a seat at my side, but I didn't dare turn to face him. I felt hideous, I felt ugly…

"You know who you're acting like?" he began.

"No," I shuttered. "Who?" I wasn't really interested, but asked anyway…If it would get him to leave me alone, I would continue answering his questions.

"I remember one time, long ago when you were upset. I believe Carlotta put itching powder in your dress. You felt so embarrassed, so ugly after such an incident."

I buried my head into my pillow, memories of such a day flowing back into my memory.

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?" I cried. "You're not doing a good job of it."

"Well, do you remember what happened after that?"

"Of course." I sighed. "The next day I heard that Carlotta entered her dressing room to find rats scurrying about. It frightened her so much that she refused to enter it again for nearly a week. No one ever found out who did it, but, I always knew it was you."

"I wasn't talking about that, Christine." He said. "I was talking about what happened after you flew to your dressing room in tears."

"And why would I want to talk about this? You're supposed to be making me feel better, and yet, you're making me feel worse. Just go away, Erik."

I felt his hand begin to brush through my curls. I knew I was being miserable to him, but I couldn't help it…I felt miserable.

"Well, in that case," he began. "I'll tell you what happened. You dropped to your knees in your dressing room, and I was there to catch you, opening my mirror and carrying you to my lair. I drew you a warm bath, cooked you dinner…And then, after everything was calm, I sung you a lullaby. It made you feel better, so much that all the pain you were feeling just seemed to slip away. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Erik's hand paused on my shoulder. I knew he wanted me to turn and face him, but I couldn't…I wouldn't.

"Christine, most men would have laughed at the fact that you had itching powder poured down your dress. But me, I didn't find any of it amusing. Never once had I ever laughed at you, or brought it up to joke about it. You would think after all these years that one could talk about it and laugh, but I never could. I knew that day was one of the most horrible days ever experienced."

"No," I whimpered. "Last week was the worst day of my entire existence."

"Right, and I bet it was, Christine. Even so, what I'm trying to say is that I would never laugh at you, never bring you down so low that you feel the need to shun me away. I'm still here, aren't I? I saw your face the moment I walked into your hospital room. I could have fled right then and there, could have left you to fend for yourself. But I didn't…I brought you here, attempted to feed you, attempted to make you feel better and yet, you're shunning me away."

"This isn't itching powder." I cried. "This isn't something that you can just wash away with a warm bath, and with a story. I'm permanently scarred, Erik. I'm going to look this way until the day I die."

"And so what?" he questioned. "So what, Christine?"

"So what?" I snapped, turning to face him. "Look at me!"

Erik brushed my scarred cheek with the back of his hand, never once taking his eyes off of me.

"I am, Christine. And do you know what I see?"

I shook my head, fighting back tears that wanted to stream down my cheeks.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the entire world. You once told Gustave to look with his heart and not with his eyes. Why can't you do the same for yourself? I understand that one could be upset over their appearance after spending the first half of their life completely flawless. I know that your wounds will take time to heal, Christine, those wounds being the shame in having to look like this. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. But, you are still beautiful. Your heart has always been beautiful, Christine and it always will be. Appearances are nothing."

"I can't go out." I cried. "I'll be gawked at."

"And anyone who gawks will have to answer to me. Most of your scarring is on your chest, love… A blouse will cover that. Christine," he continued to brush my cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and nothing could ever change that. I love you with all that I am, Gustave loves you with all that he is… Nothing will ever change, no matter how you look. You've come to love me, and that's a lot… You learned to look past my appearance and love me. Angel, I would never shun you away."

"I love you, Erik." I cried. "So, so much…I shall always love you."

"Then please," he begged. "Don't ever think that I would loath you because of what happened. To me, you are life itself. Now come along, get dressed, I have something to show you."

**Gustave's POV**

I wasn't sure where we were going to be taking mother, but I was glad when she emerged from her bedroom. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, squeezing her body tight. It seemed as though she were happy to see me to, for she smiled and hugged me back.

"Have you been a good boy for your father?"

I looked up at my papa to see him nodding.

"He has been on his utmost perfect behavior." He confessed. "An angel, just like you, Christine."

"Where are we headed then?" my mother questioned.

"Ah, it is a surprise."

My papa interlocked his arm with my mother's and we headed outside. I knew my mother was worried about how the world would see her, but I knew my papa would take care of anyone who even dared to give her an awkward glance. We were, after all, living in Coney Island. I knew my papa wouldn't allow anyone to see my mother as a freak, for even though she was badly scarred, she was still the most beautiful woman on the entire planet. While Mister Y interlocked his arm with my mother's, I clasped my hand around his spare, walking like one happy family towards the train station. I knew where we were headed, I knew that we were going to take a visit to the property Mister Y purchased to have our new home built on. If anything, I was relieved that we were going as a family. Granted, I enjoyed the time I had spent alone with Mister Y, but life just didn't seem complete without my mother in the picture.

My mother nervously glanced both ways every so often, glancing around to make sure than no one was looking at her. When we arrived at the station, we boarded the train, and took a seat in the dining car. Now that my mother was finally up and about, my appetite was coming back to me. I was glad, for I haven't eaten in days. Yes, the occasional sip on a milkshake here or there, but my stomach was a complete mess while my mother was ill.

"It shall be a long ride." My papa began. "Why don't we eat something to pass the time? Get anything you like, my love…"

It was apparent that my papa cared for my mother more than anything in the world. Even as he sat there looking through his menu, his free hand was caressing my mother's. I knew looks didn't matter to him, but my mother, on the other hand, couldn't stop looking around the car. I knew she still felt nervous about her appearance. The truth of it all was that her clothing covered most of the damage. Yes, her cheek was scarred, but her chest was covered by her blouse. I wanted to make my mother feel better, and therefore, I touched her hand to gain her attention.

"You know, mother," I began. "In London a few years ago there was this side show attraction called "The Elephant Man." His name was actually John Merrick and he was a severely deformed man."

"Gustave," my papa warned. "Enough."

But did I ever listen to him? Of course not. No, I wanted to make my mother feel better and I knew the only way was to make her feel beautiful.

"He was born normal, but by the age of two, his head began forming horrible tumors. His arms and feet even began to become misshapen. Which was why he was called "The Elephant Man."

"Gustave, I said enough…"

"He couldn't lie down, he had to sleep sitting up. He had to wear a full head mask along with a cloak that covered his body."

"Gustave!"

When I heard my papa's voice raise to its max, I stopped. I knew if I continued, he would become enraged.

"What I guess I'm trying to say, mother, is that you are beautiful."

My mother smiled and reached across the table to embrace my cheek.

"Thank you, Gustave. Now, where did you hear such a story?"

"Papa has books in his library that tell the tale of certain sideshow freaks. Apparently there are famous freaks in the world."

"I thought I told you to stay out of my private library?" Mister Y questioned.

I shrugged. "I was bored. Though, one thing I can't understand is why you're not in those books?"

"I am not a famous freak."

"I didn't say you were. But, even so, you built an entire park. Shouldn't there be a statue standing in the middle of Phantasma? Everyone knows you, Mister Y. You're very famous around Coney Island."

My papa stayed silent, continuing to look over his menu.

"When I'm the new owner, Mister Y, I'm going to have a statue built in your honor."

My papa smiled from the corner of his mouth. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "You should have a statue, Mister Y. You shouldn't ever be forgotten."

"I doubt that my presence is one to be harnessed forever more, Gustave."

"I think it should."

"If that is what you wish…Now," Mister Y pressed a kiss to my mother's scarred knuckles. "What are we having for dinner? You must be starving, angel?"

My mother nodded. "You have no idea."

"Well, get anything you like, Christine."

As I placed down my menu, I looked up at my papa to notice that he seemed tired. I wasn't sure if he had slept in the past couple of days, but I knew he needed to do it tonight. I knew he had deprived himself of sleep in order to care for my mother.

"Mister Y, you seem tired."

My papa placed down his menu and rubbed his flawless cheek.

"Indeed."

My mother squeezed his hand. "Are you sure you're going t be all right tonight, Erik?"

My papa nodded. "Yes. I shall be all right. We shan't be out long, love. And when we do get back, remind me to ravish you with kisses."

My papa pressed a seductive kiss to her neck, causing me to cringe.

"Ewww…Mama, papa…"

"Ewww?" my papa questioned, raising his brow. "You may say that now, Gustave, but believe me, when you find the woman of your dreams, you will want to ravish her with love and passion every five seconds of the day."

But I could only roll my eyes. "Girls are icky…"

My papa chuckled. "You'll change your mind one day…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! There are only a few chapters left to this story... Enjoy!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Erik's POV**

My angel's eyes widened when she seen the house we would soon be living in. It was beautiful…Stone with white shutters. There was everything we needed, a yard, a deck that would one day have a swing hanging from it…Oh, it was like a dream come true.

"Erik, are we going to actually live here?" she gasped.

I nodded. "Of course, Christine, only the best for you."

"Can we go in?"

I nodded and opened the front door. Yes, the inside still wasn't complete, but at least my angel could see the space.

"This is beautiful, angel."

And then, she turned and embraced me tightly…Oh, how wonderful it was to have her in my arms.

"When everything is complete, we shall move here." I assured. "Perfect, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Not far from Phantasma, either." I said. "I could commute on the train whenever I needed to."

When Christine yawned, I scooped her up into my arms and headed toward the train station to board the next train headed to Coney Island. Tonight had been absolutely perfect, so perfect that when we arrived back at the hotel, my angel kissed me before crawling into bed. It was lovely to see her smile again…

"Christine, you know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" I questioned, crawling into bed beside her.

"You make me feel beautiful." She mewed, closing her tired eyes.

I, myself was exhausted. So much, that after sending Gustave to bed I lied down beside her.

"Tonight was perfect."

"It was…" I said. "And when we move into our new home, our life shall begin."

"When everything is through, Erik, someday, I would like to marry you."

My heart stopped within my chest. Marriage? My angel wanted to marry me?

"Y…You do?"

"Yes. How could I deny such a thing? I love you, Erik."

"I love you too, Christine."

"Hold me…"

And I did just that. After a few moments of laying there with my eyes closed, I rose to my feet. Tomorrow night I would catch the three men who harmed my angel, and by God, they would pay for their crimes. I looked out upon my park, gazing at the boats sailing across the ocean. I was tired, but not tired enough to lie down and let the worries of tomorrow pass. Instead, I entered the small kitchen of my hotel room, placing a kettle of water on the stove to boil. Tea always helped me place my worries aside, and therefore, I would sit in silence and enjoy a cup.

"Papa?"

I turned to see my child walking around the corner rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I had a nightmare."

"Did you now?" I questioned, lifting the boy into my arms. "I guess you and I should talk about it then."

I sat him on my only knee, patting him on the back to calm him down.

"I don't like nightmares, papa."

"Well, who does, Gustave? But, the best thing to remember is that they aren't real. Dreams can't hurt us, Gustave."

"Why do I have nightmares?" he questioned.

"Perhaps because I get them myself. I have always gotten nightmares, Gustave. My past has been a horrible one. Though, you've lived a lavish life so far…"

"I'm not one to get frightened over things, but nightmares do scare me. Especially when I wake alone. I do hate it."

"You're not alone." I said. "You have your mother and me."

When the kettle began to whistle, I sat the boy aside and rose to pour my cup of tea.

"How come you're up, Mister Y? I thought you said you were tired. Did you have a nightmare too?"

I chuckled. "No, Gustave. I'm just worried about some things."

"What sort of things?"

I came back to the table and began to sip on my drink.

"Nothing of importance." I lied. "Just somethings."

"I think you and I did a great job tonight, papa… I believe mother was extremely happy."

"Yes, Gustave, I believe she was. We make a great team."

My son hugged me and smiled. "Will you tuck me in?"

"Will I tuck you in?" I teased. "If you wish."

Once more, I lifted my son up into my arms and carried him back into his room. I even tickled his stomach as I laid him down into the blankets. Oh, how it lifted my soul to hear him giggle.

"Raoul never tucked me in. He said that only babies need tucking in."

"Well," I brushed his locks with my fingers. "I was never tucked in as a child."

"Never?"

"Never once."

"Well, I love it when you tuck me in, Mister Y."

"I do too."

My son clutched his stuffed bear to his chest as I covered him with his blankets, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, Mister Y…"

"I love you too. Get some rest, Gustave and I'll see you in the morning."

"You promise, Mister Y?"

"Promise."

And with that, I headed towards the door. I was about to turn the lights off, when he called for me again.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Leave the lights on, please…"

"I believe I shall get you a nightlight once we are settled in our new home."

"I love the dark, Mister Y." he assured. "I embrace it just like you do. Though, my nightmares scare me. I do hate waking alone."

"So do I. But, I have your mother to wake up next to now…It makes me feel better."

"When will I get someone to wake up next to, papa?"

I chuckled. "When you find the right woman. And when you do, she will make you feel as loved as your mother makes me feel."

"Goodnight, Mister Y."

And with that, I left Gustave alone, returning the kitchen to finish my tea and return to bed with my Christine.

**Gustave's POV**

It was horrible! I woke later that night from another nightmare. Even this time, the lights did not make me feel any better.

"Papa?" I scurried from my room and headed down the hall in order to find Mister Y. He was lying fast asleep beneath the blankets with my mother, his mask and wig removed and lying on the night table. His leg was also leaning against it.

"Mister Y?" I shook his shoulder, causing him to stir. "Mister Y…"

When his eyes were open, he sat up, running his fingers through his sparse locks.

"Gustave?" he reached over on the night table for his watch, he opened it to read the time. "It's nearly three. What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare."

"Gustave, nightmares can't hurt you."

"But I'm scared."

"Erik…"

My mother began to exhaustedly stir, sitting up and running her fingers through her curls.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Gustave had a nightmare."

"Aww, sweetheart."

My mother lifted me up into bed with her and hugged me.

"It's all right, Gustave. Nightmares can't hurt you, love. I'll sing to you if you'd like."

I nodded and snuggled into my mother's shoulder while she hummed to me.

"Mother, could I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to go back to my room…"

"Of course sweetheart."

My mother laid me down beside her and covered me up. Afterwards, I closed my eyes and snuggled into Mister Y's chest.

"I told you time and time again, Gustave… Nightmares can't hurt you, boy." My papa ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm scared."

"And there isn't anything to be frightened of."

And as my mother sang to me, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Erik's POV**

"Even when we were in Paris, he always got nightmares." Christine said, as I lied there beside her with my eyes closed. It was late, and all I wanted to do was sleep. And yet, my angel was lying beside me, speaking to me as if I were still awake. Yes, I was, but I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"I told him time and time again that nightmares can't hurt him. Yes, they are sometimes scary, but one must learn to roll over and go back to sleep."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it, love…"

I then opened my eyes to look at my beautiful angel. She seemed exhausted as well, but why she refused to sleep was beyond me.

"Angel, I love talking to you, but I would enjoy going to sleep. I have to wake early, and I haven't slept yet."

My angel smiled and brushed her hand against my cheek.

"He's so beautiful when he sleeps isn't he?" she questioned, referring to Gustave, who was sleeping soundly beside her.

"Yes, he is."

"He looks like you."

"Oh, really?" I teased, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You really suppose so?"

"I know so."

Finally, I yawned, and settled down beside her.

"Christine, I believe it's time to sleep now."

Christine snuggled into my chest and sighed deeply.

"You know, it's hard to sleep when I'm beside you?"

"How so?"

"Because I've never been so happy, Erik. When I'm beside you, time stands still… I could lie here for hours staring at you, talking to you…It's amazing, it's love. That's how I know…"

"How you know what?"

"How I know that I love you. Even when I was with Raoul, I never used to stare at him, like I stare at you. When I'm lying here beside you, it's as if I can't bear to sleep. I love you, Erik."

I pressed my angel's knuckles to my lips, savoring the feeling of her flesh against it.

"You know, for ten years, I lied awake at night wishing you were here beside me. Some nights I couldn't even bear to sleep… I worked, paced the floor, worked some more, eventually passing out over my work in a fitful sleep. I've never slept so well, as I do now, angel."

Christine smiled and pressed her lips against my own.

"Remember when you and I made love over ten years ago? Remember when we finished and settled down beside one another just like this?"

I nodded. "I never forgot about it, Christine."

"I've imagined that night for years. Even when I slept beside Raoul, I still imagined it. Some nights I felt like getting up and coming to find you. Some nights, I felt like fleeing Paris."

"What stopped you?" I questioned.

"I had a baby…It wouldn't have looked good, Erik. But, even so, I still never stopped thinking about you."

"Me neither."

"What about you?" Christine questioned.

"What about what?"

"Why haven't you ever come searching for me?"

"I left you so that you would be happy, Christine. It hurt me every day to know that I left you, but I had to…You understand why, Christine, you know what I did was right."

"Even so, I wish that you would have never done it. I knew what I was getting into the moment I agreed to lay with you that night. If I didn't think it to be right, then I wouldn't have returned to you. You mean more to me than life itself…God chose you to be my lifelong love, for he allowed us to create a beautiful child with one another."

"I'm here now." I cooed. "And I promise you that I will never, ever leave you again. Do you believe me, angel? Please…I must here it for myself. Please know that no matter what, you're stuck with me until the day I die. There is nothing you or I could do that would make me feel the need to run away from my problems again."

"And I feel the same way, Erik. I love you. I shall never leave you ever again."

"Good." I pressed a kiss to her beautiful lips. "Now, it's late and we must sleep."

"Do we have to?" she yawned.

"Yes, angel. We have the next sixty years or so to spend every night awake and talking until the sun comes up."

And with that, we both closed our eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Christine's POV**

The following morning when I woke, Erik was still asleep beside me. I knew he was exhausted and decided to let him sleep. I wasn't sure what he had planned for the day, but rose and dressed, preparing myself to make breakfast. I left my son asleep beside Erik and headed into the kitchen. A few moments later, I heard someone rummaging from the next room, only to find Erik sitting at his desk. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but approached him from behind and embraced his shoulders. The moment he felt my contact, he covered his work with his hands defensively, as if he didn't want me to see whatever it was that he was working on. But why? He was never like this. No matter what sort of music he was working on, he never once covered it from my eyes.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" he questioned. "Can't you see that I'm working?"

"And why are you acting like this all of a sudden? What's so secret?"

"None of your business."

Deciding not to anger him, I backed away and wallowed back into the kitchen to continue with making breakfast.

"Christine?"

I didn't even turn when I heard his voice. If there was one thing that angered me, it was ignorance. I wasn't even interested in seeing what he was writing, but he thought just that.

"Go away, Erik." I sighed. "You already angered me."

"I can be a monster at times."

"And we've had this conversation numerous times before. Why can't you control your anger with me? It bothers me greatly."

"Either way, angel, I'm sincerely sorry about what happened a few moments ago. Forgive me, don't forgive me, it's up to you." And with that, my angel left the kitchen…

**Erik's POV**

I had angered my angel…oh, why? Why do I always find myself in a rage with her? The only thing I wished to do was shield the papers I was filling out. Those papers being my day's schedule. I didn't want her to see that I was going to meet Raoul at the bar later in the evening, and the only thing I did was anger her. But tonight, everything would be over, over at last. I would have those bastards in my grasp, and then, i would have my revenge. I would torture them, and then, after they were terrorized, I would hand them over to the police. No one hurts my family and gets away from it. Not only that, but after tonight, Christine would be mine forever more. She and I would finally be alone at last, and then, when the time is right, I would ask for her hand in marriage. Our marriage would be perfect…small, and beautiful, in the church of my angel's choice. I wanted to marry her like a normal man, in front of a priest and people….I wanted everyone to know that I was normal and that I had a wife….Yes, it would be perfect. After finishing up my work, I stood up from my desk once more and approached the kitchen to find Christine setting our breakfast down on the table.

"Christine, I truly am sorry." I assured. "You must understand that I have trouble controlling my emotions. I just didn't want you to see whatever it was I was working on."

"And why not?" she angrily questioned. "Why didn't you want me to see it?"

"Because, ange, some things are meant to remain private."

"But you never felt that way before." She argued. "Never once have you ever acted like that. You let me see every score you ever wrote, even when it wasn't finished. What changes that now?"

"It wasn't music." I said. "It was something private. I do like privacy, Christine. At least once in a while, anyway."

"Is it someone else?" she questioned.

I chuckled at such a ridiculous question.

"Someone else? Oh, Christine, now you're talking idiocy."

"Then what? What is it that you didn't want me to see, Erik?"

"It was nothing, Christine, and it better remain that way."

"You're cruel."

With that, she turned away from me. Oh, what could I do to make her feel better? There was nothing I could do. Why was it such a crime to keep things private? Even if I wanted to tell her, I couldn't, for she would get angry at me…. No, it was best to keep things private, no matter how angry she became at me. Oh, damn me, damn me to hell.

"You're acting like a child." I growled. "A selfish child who hasn't gotten her own way with things. Why don't you grow up, Christine, act like the adult that you're supposed to be."

I turned, and not even three seconds later felt something hard, yet soft hit me in the back of the head. It only took a few moments to realize that Christine had thrown her oven mitt at me.

"How dare you?" I growled, picking the oven mitt up off the floor. "Do you know what damage you could do to me? I do have an exposed skull area behind this wig."

"I don't care. You deserved it."

"You're a child."

"And so are you, Erik. Sometimes you anger me."

"And you don't think that you do the same to me?"

"Only because you anger me first."

"I don't have time for this." I growled. "I'm going to continue with my work. If you need me, I shall be in the other room. That is, if you're interested in throwing more kitchen utensils at me."

"You are the child, Erik!"

How badly I wanted to throw the oven mitt back at her, but I knew two wrongs didn't make a right. Therefore, I sucked in my breath and headed towards my desk once more. For I knew soon enough this fight would be over, and life would go on…


	24. Chapter 24

**Erik's POV**

Later that day, I was sitting there at my desk working, when I heard my angel call for me.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" I placed my pen down and turned to face her. Perhaps our argument would finally end.

"I was thinking we could perhaps go out? I need to purchase some milk and eggs."

"Does this mean our argument is over?" I questioned. "Because I do believe that my head is still killing me from the apparent head injury."

"Erik, they were oven mitts." She argued. "I'm not stupid enough to throw anything hard against your head. I know what damage something like that could do. I was mad, Erik, mad."

"And does that give you an excuse to throw something at my head? I've never once done such a thing to you, Christine."

"Erik, I thought I would ask you out in order to end this argument. You're just continuing it."

"And what would you have me do, Christine?" I growled. "End it? Without explanation?"

"And what would you have me explain?" she questioned. "You're the one who acted out on me."

"And I said I was sorry, Christine." I stood from my seat and donned my coat. "So, are we going to go out now?"

"Angel, I just want everything to be back to normal again."

"And it will be if you apologize for throwing that mitt against my head."

"I'm sorry, Erik."

"That doesn't sound sincere enough."

With that, I headed towards the kitchen of our hotel room to get a drink. I had been angry before, but now, I was enraged. How dare she come to me and try to fake an apology. It was as if she didn't even mean it.

"Erik, I really am sorry."

"No, ange…" I argued. "You're not sorry. You're trying to act like you are."

I picked up the mitt that was sitting on the counter and threw it against her head. She gasped and looked down on the floor at the garment that was now sitting at her feet.

"Tell me how sorry you now? Tell me how good it feels to have it thrown at your head. Yes, you may think it to be soft, but when thrown at a high speed, it doesn't tickle."

"Erik," My angel rubbed the spot on her head where the mitt landed. "I'm so sorry. Really, angel…It does hurt."

"It doesn't hurt, nor does it tickle. I'm sorry."

And yet, I still couldn't forgive my angel. Instead, I found myself hurrying out the door.

"Erik, stop…" my angel begged. "Just stop."

She even grabbed my arm as I was leaving, but still I didn't listen to her.

"No, Christine, now let me go!"

I managed to get away from her grasp and hurried towards the streets. It was still a few hours before I had to meet Raoul at the bar, giving me just enough time to work in my warehouse. I was angry enough without having to see the men who had harmed my angel. What surprised me more, was when I entered and found Gustave sitting at my piano. At first, I ignored him and sat my keys down on my nearby desk. I wasn't in the mood for visitors, making Gustave's presence more of an inconvenience than it was truly worth. He was sitting there, pounding out some random notes on my instrument. Oh, I was in no mood for music!

"And just how did you get in here?" I growled, taking a seat at my desk.

There was a long pause of silence, and then, my child's voice.

"I picked the lock. I couldn't stand to be in that hotel room any longer. I saw what mother did to you this morning."

"So you did." I replied, picking up my pen to fill out paperwork. "She's tossing things at me now."

"It wasn't right, Mister Y," Gustave assured. "Even though it was only an oven mitt. Raoul used to toss things at her all the time. I believe mother feels not only horrible about her appearance, but also frightened at the same time."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

"Do you still love, mother?" my son turned from his seat at the piano, waiting for my response. "Do you still love her, Mister Y?"

"Always." I said. "Your mother means more to me than anything in the world. She possess anger just like I do."

"Mister Y, could we walk home together later?"

"Afraid not." I said. "I have some business to take care of."

"What sort of business?" he curiously asked.

"None of your business. Now skedaddle on home to your mother."

I stood from where I was sitting, and lifted Gustave away from the piano.

"Tell your mother that I shall be home late and is not to wait up for me. All right?"

My son nodded. "All right, papa."

When my child was gone, I waited a few moments before emerging from my warehouse. The Phantom was already running ramped through my veins as I approached my bar and entered. So far, the only one there was Raoul. Not that anyone else would wind up coming…Usually, my bar only thrived in the summer, with the exceptional drunk wallowing in during the winter.

"Monsieur," I greeted, as I took a seat at the same table Raoul was seated at. Surprisingly, he wasn't even drinking tonight. Instead, he was sitting there staring at his pocket watch.

"So, you did show after all."

"And did you think I wasn't going to show?" I questioned, raising a brow. "These bastards harmed Christine. You know how dear she is to my heart. If anything, I should be wringing your neck for hiring them."

"And why haven't you?"

"Because, for some strange reason, Christine has a soft spot for fops."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "You have jokes, monsieur Phantom."

"Indeed."

"How is my Christine?"

"Your Christine?" I growled. "I don't believe that she is yours any longer. As far as I'm concerned, you can wallow on back to Paris after tonight. You did, after all, give her to me."

"That I did. Even if I wished for her to come back to Paris, I know she wouldn't. But, be as it may, how has she been doing?"

"She's alive." I began. "That's about all she is. As far as trying to make her happy and smile, that's a task all its own."

"I'm sure she will smile again, soon, monsieur. And after tonight, everything will be back to normal."

"When are these men supposed to be showing up?" I questioned.

"Soon enough." Raoul stated. "I told them to be here by eight."

I sat there looking down at my pocket watch for the longest time, awaiting the moment when I would be able to get revenge for my Christine. At five minutes before eight, I saw Raoul look up and then, back down at me.

"They're outside." He began. "Let's go meet them."

"I thought we were supposed to meet in here?" I questioned. "Isn't that what you told me?"

"Indeed, but they were skeptical about meeting in here since the bar tender is one of your dear employees. After making a mistake once by burning Christine, they know the news is out. Just let me go first."

I stood, following Raoul to the door.

"I'll make it seem as though I forgot their money. When I come back inside, you can follow me out to confront them."

I nodded, and waited at the door while Raoul went outside. Oh, how my palms were sweating as I stood there waiting. I would strangle them all! And then, after they are crying like babies, only then would I give them mercy by handing them over to the authorities. My heart raced inside my chest, pounding against my ears as I awaited Raoul's signal.

"All right, they're waiting." The door opened, and Raoul was motioning me to come outside. Only when I did, there was no one there.

"Where are they?"

"In the alley behind the bar."

I cautiously approached the alley with Raoul following behind me. They were standing there! All three of them! They were waiting, expecting Raoul to pay them, and instead, they would be feeling my wrath!

"How dare y…" I opened my mouth, ready to clobber them all, but before I could even finish my speech, I felt something hard and sharp shatter on top of my head. I fell to my knees, pressing my eyes closed and feeling the top of my head to notice that I was bleeding profusely from my exposed skull that was beneath my wig. I fell to my side like an injured animal, looking up at my attacker to see Raoul standing over me with a broken bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"Taking my revenge."

My heart stopped within my chest. Revenge? He had been the one to come to me with sympathy, sympathy for harming Christine. And oh, what a fool I was to ever believe that a man like him could change. What was I thinking when I believed that he would give me Christine, that he would leave Coney Island? Oh, I had grown soft!

"What a fool you were Phantom!" he laughed. "To believe that I would simply let this go."

"But…but you were crying at Christine's bedside."

"Indeed. Those were real tears, monsieur. Yes, I feel terrible for allowing my Christine to get harmed, but if it meant your death, then so be it."

Raoul leaned down to my level and pulled me by my shirt so that I was close to his face. The bastard even pulled my mask and wig away, exposing me before the three men who were standing behind me.

"You've grown soft, Phantom. And now, you can die like the monster you are." He looked up at his men. "Don't go easy on him."

I struggled against Raoul as he tore my metal leg from my thigh and threw it farther into the alley.

"Oh, and just in case you were wondering, it was me, who took the breaks from your coaster car. But tell me though, how much did it hurt to lose your leg, monsieur? A lot? I would think so… But, I can promise you that these men will take every limb on your body and sever it from each joint."

When Raoul placed me down, I laid there with my hand pressing against my gushing wound.

"I like this," Raoul said, examining my mask. "I believe I shall take it back to Paris with me as a souvenir."

"What about Christine?" I cringed. "What about her face? And the treatment she'll need…The treatment only I can give her."

"Nonsense, monsieur. In Paris, she will get all the medical treatment she could ever ask for. Your music may speak to her, but her heart will always belong to me."

I began to crawl across the ground with one hand, while my other continued pressing against my wound. If I could grab hold of something, perhaps I could hoist myself up. Oh, how could I have been so naïve, so stupid and naïve? Raoul had been the cause of my decapitated leg; Raoul had been the cause of Christine's hideousness… Why? Why did I ever believe that I could trust him?

"Well, get to it then." I heard Raoul command. "I'm not paying you to stand around. I paid you to get rid of Mister Y! Make it worth my while."

**Gustave's POV**

The truth had been that I had not gone home like I was supposed to do. Instead, I had followed Mister Y… I wasn't sure why he was going to the bar, but when I saw him and Raoul speaking to one another, I became curious. Yes, I should have gone home, but I couldn't… Instead, I hid, hid until I found out what was going on. A few moments later, I saw Raoul luring my papa into a dark alley where three men were waiting. And what happened next frightened me more than anything I had ever witnessed. Raoul bashed my papa over the head with a glass bottle…I heard everything! I heard him confess that he had been the one to hurt Mister Y, had been the cause of his severed leg, had been the one to hire the men who hurt my mama…And now, he was going to have the same three men kill papa… No, I couldn't let this happen. I covered my ears the moment they began to hurt Mister Y. I couldn't stand to listen to it, but I couldn't stand here and let it continue either. If I went and ran for my mother, it could be too late by the time I returned. No, I was going to have to do something myself.

From where I was hiding, there were a few empty bottles lying about. Without a second though, I grabbed one and came out running towards Raoul, smashing it over his back. This didn't seem to harm him, for he spun around and grabbed me by the shirt.

"Ah, a rat in hiding."

My papa seen me in Raoul's grasp, for he gasped and pleaded for Raoul not to harm him. Everything came to a standstill, for the men stopped beating on my papa and looked towards me.

"No, please," my papa pleaded. "Don't harm the boy."

"Harm him?" Raoul laughed. "Why would I harm the little bastard? I raised him as my own for the past ten years, didn't I? The product of one night of betrayal by my supposed loving wife!"

I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but Raoul was too strong for me. My papa crawled over to where we were and used a nearby wall for support. His face was bruised and his head was gushing blood, but that didn't stop him from attempting to save me. I knew I should have just ran for help, but I was worried about him.

"Look at you," Raoul scoffed. "You're a freak, and always will be. No woman would ever want to be with you."

"Let the boy go," he growled. "Let him go, now!"

I shuttered when Raoul produced a large knife and held it against my neck. I could feel the sharpness of the blade against my flesh. One more move and I would surely be cut.

"No!" my papa cried. "Don't do this to him."

"And what are you going to do about it, Phantom!"

"Erik!" I heard my mother's voice, only to turn and see her running towards the alley. She must have come out searching for the both of us.

"Grab her!" Raoul demanded to one of his men. My mother screamed as she was held tightly in someone's grasp, looking at my papa, who was badly hurt, and me, who was about to be.

"Raoul, what have you done!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"And so, we have a guest." He snarled. "And now, Christine, it's time to make a choice. Who do you want to live? Your loving little bastard boy? Or your monster? But chose wisely, Lotte, for only one shall live."

"Christine, don't answer him." My papa demanded, as he leaned against the wall.

"Erik," my mother had tears running down her cheeks. "Do something."

"And yet, he cannot, Christine. It's time that you and I return to Paris, love. Soon, everything shall be over, and then, life can go on."

"No, it can't, Raoul. Our life is over…I love Erik. You know this."

This angered Raoul, for he dropped me and approached my papa, who stood weakened against a nearby wall. I ran to my mother and buried my face into her skirts.

**Christine's POV**

"Oh, really, Christine?"

Raoul approached my angel with his knife, my angel weakly grabbing his hand to stop him. But it wasn't enough, for Raoul jabbed his knife into Erik's chest, pressing down firmly on the handle. My angel's eyes went wide, his own hand clasping around the handle in an attempt to pull it away.

"Tell him that you love him, Christine!" Raoul growled. "Tell your demon that you love him while he's dying."

"Papa!" my son was sobbing now, sobbing as Erik's body slid down the wall, Raoul never letting up for a single moment. When I didn't say a word, he removed the knife from Erik's body and held him up again, only to stab him a second time. This time, however, my angel caught the blade between his hands to stop it before it could enter his torso. There was so much blood, so much, that all I could see was red.

"M…Monsieur…" Erik looked up into Raoul's eyes, pleading with him to stop.

"Angel!"I screamed his name, pleading with my Erik to stay strong.

Raoul was about to stab my angel again, when I kicked the man behind me and broke free, rushing to my Erik's body to shield him from the next stabbing. I expected to feel the agony of Raoul's blade, but instead, I looked up to see him standing completely still, with the blade raised against his head.

"You would die for this beast, Christine?"

"I…I love him."

"And yet, you would die for him?"

"You'll have to kill me first, Raoul." I cried. "I love Erik more than anything in the world."

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but before I could say another word, there were shouts from the beginning of the alley, and then, the forms of policemen surrounding it.

"Move aside, Christine." Raoul demanded. "Let me finish this."

"No," I cried, wrapping my arms around Erik's lifeless form. "I refuse."

"Do it!"

"I won't move."

"Have it your way then, Christine!" Raoul shouted. "Burn in hell with your hideous demon."

I closed my eyes, awaiting the horrible pain from Raoul's knife, but at the same time, I heard the sound of gunshots ring out, and then, nothing at all…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Well, only one more chapter left. Please review everyone! And after this, if you're still looking for something of mine to read, switch over to "Help Me Through This Sadness," Which is a story about Erik raising Gustave alone. Or, switch to "Track Down This Murderer" Which is a story about Christine and Erik on the run to freedom after the night of Don Juan Triumphant. Thanks!<strong>


	25. Epilogue

**Christine's POV**

The gunshot I heard had been the gunshot that killed Raoul. The police had come around the corner, shooting my husband before he could harm me. Yes, seeing my husband lying there on the ground gurgling blood was not a pretty site, for it hurt my heart, which was why I looked away. I couldn't bear to sit there and watch Raoul perish…What made matters worse, was that my own angel was perishing before my eyes. No, he couldn't die…He just couldn't! The police arrested the three thugs that had harmed me, before an ambulance took away my injured angel. I was in tears as I was escorted to the hospital with my son…Oh, he was sobbing uncontrollably as we sat there in the waiting room. I wouldn't be able to live if my angel died…We were finally together at last, finally together!

"Mama," I looked down at my boy to find him wiping his eyes with his hands. "Is Mister Y going to be all right? Oh, mama, there was so much blood…Raoul stabbed him in the chest, I seen it…"

"Gustave, I'm sure papa is going to be just fine." I could only hope so, but I didn't want to upset my child. Therefore, I spoke words of hope, in hopes of my angel pulling through. Hours passed…Oh, how they dragged as Gustave and I sat there holding our heads up high. It was as if I were waiting for the doctor to come walking out of the operating room to tell me that Erik didn't make it. Only then, would I drop to my knees and scream. It was nearly midnight, when a doctor emerged from those very doors, covered in blood and seeming utterly exhausted. Gustave and I were the only ones sitting there, which was probably the reason how he knew I was a relative of Erik's.

"Are you Miss Christine?" he asked, approaching me.

I nodded, on edge about what was to come. The doctor took a seat beside me and pulled off his medical cap. Oh, he didn't seem too promising by the serious look upon his face. Tears welled into my eyes as I sat there silently praying to my father in hopes that he would have looked after my angel of music.

"Mister Y has lost a substantial amount of blood." He began. "His head cradles an exposed part of his skull that is surrounded by veins and arteries. When he was hit over the head, two of his veins were torn open. I tried to stop most of the bleeding, but it was quite difficult. I lost him twice during the procedure…I'm still not sure how I was able to revive him. He must have had an angel watching over his shoulder."

I cradled my child close to me, sighing as I thought about my father watching over Erik.

"He will most likely suffer from excruciating headaches until his wound heals."

"And what about his chest?" I questioned. "He was stabbed."

The doctor nodded. "The knife punctured his right lung. Think of it as a flattened ballon…He's going to have a rough time breathing for a while, but as everything does, it will heal."

"How is he now?"

"Exhausted from the anesthetic. I'm sure he's also exhausted from nearly dying twice on my table."

"Could I please see him?"

The doctor nodded, and led Gustave and I through the doors of the operating room. When we were at the closed door of a room, he left us alone. Only then, did Gustave and I enter…Oh, my angel was lying there lifelessly on the table, bandaged and wrapped like a mummy beneath the blankets.

"Erik," I approached his side and squeezed his hand. I wasn't expecting much, but he weakly squeezed back. When his eyes opened, I smiled and pressed my lips against his own.

"Christine…"

Gustave wrapped his arms around Erik and cried into his shoulder. Oh, it was beautiful…

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't sleep… I couldn't breathe, my head was killing me, throbbing with a dull ache! My angel stayed beside me for most of the night, brushing my hand and staying at my bedside. I couldn't sleep, therefore, I lied there with my eyes closed.

"Erik, do you need something?"

I opened my eyes, opening my mouth to speak.

"N…No, Christine."

"Medicine, perhaps?" she whispered, pressing another kiss to my cheek.

"N…No…"

Oh, how I wanted to go home, but I couldn't…I wound up staying in the hospital for nearly a week. Christine tried to stay by my side as long as possible, but she had to care for Gustave. Some nights, I was left alone, other nights she would stay with me. I didn't speak most of the time, due to my condition, but just having her here was comforting. When I was able to go back to the hotel, I lied in bed, staring out the window most of the time, waiting to heal in order to move in to our new home.

One night, my angel sat at the side of my bed and massaged my foot. My artificial leg had been destroyed when Raoul tore it away from me. Dr. Gangle had fixed it for me, repairing its every broken piece, not that I would be using it anytime soon…

"Is the pain too much for you, Erik?" my angel asked. "I could give you something for your pain."

"No, Christine." I wheezed. "I'm all right."

When I rejected her offer for medicine, she walked over to the laundry basket and began to fold clothes. When I was in the hospital, I heard what happened to Raoul…Yes, the man had problems, but I didn't think death had to be the way out for him. I knew Christine was hurting inside, for it was her husband.

"I'm sorry about Raoul, Christine."

Christine nodded, and continued folding clothes.

"Thank you, Erik. It's very kind of you to say."

"I know he meant something to you, Christine."

She nodded. "He was my husband."

"And I'll say it again, Christine, I'm sorry for your loss."

Christine approached me again and smiled. "It might have been my loss, Erik, but it was also my gain."

She caressed me cheek and pressed her lips against my own. "We're together now…"

And that we were… When I was feeling better and able to move around, I began our move to our new house. It was such a beautiful place and I already loved it. I never believed being in a home surrounded by sunlight and color could change me, for I loved the darkness, but when Christine took over our home and made it her own, oh, what a beautiful sanctuary it turned out to be. My child begged me time and time again for a swing and a tree house, but since I was still ill, I hadn't the strength to build it for him. It took months for me to be able to get back to being my old self again. But when winter broke, I surprised my little boy with a tire swing and the tree house he dearly wished for. Oh, how his little eyes lit up with excitement when he woke one sunny June morning and saw the backyard. Not only did he now have his very own swing and tree house, but he also had a friend; Tony Jr.

Our new home made my angel smile again, for she struggled with her self-esteem on a daily basis. Oh, how I begged her time and time again to return to my stage, but she refused.

"You wish for me to sing again as if I'm beautiful." She would say.

"But you are," I assured, kneeling at her side and pressing kisses to her hand. "You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world. We're in Coney Island, Christine. No one will think badly of you. And the first person that does, I will see to it that he is never allowed in Phantasma ever again."

But no matter how much I begged, my angel refused. Oh, what could I do to get her to feel appreciated in my park? I knew singing made her happy, but I also knew she would feel nervous standing in front of millions of people with her scarred appearance. During the summer while I worked, Christine stayed cooped up in our home, never leaving the house. If she did come outside, it was only to sit on our porch swing and gaze upon the beauty of our backyard. I knew Raoul's death and her appearance had taken a toll on her happiness. So much, that I began to work endlessly at trying to find a solution to it. And then, one evening, I drew up that solution, one that was sure to work! By the following morning, I turned in my idea to a local sculptor, explaining everything to him. If he couldn't make my angel happy, no one could. But, my idea backfired on me when the sculptor told me that it would take two months to make. I agreed, knowing that I would have to be patient.

Christine had wanted to marry me, but I couldn't possibly expect her to do so while she was so unhappy. Some days, I would find her in bed, staring endlessly out the window. It broke my heart, so much, that I wished that there was something I could do to make her happy. Like the loving husband I was trying to be, I brought her red roses once a week and persuaded her to come out for walks, but, she would only fake a smile at the roses and give up some excuse as to why she couldn't walk with me.

"It's going to be getting dark," she would say, or "It's too hot, Erik."

Sometimes, she would even tell me that she had chores to finish up. I knew they were all lies, I knew the real reason she didn't want to leave the house was because she didn't want to be stared at. Phantasma already knew that Christine was going to be my wife, and were just waiting for it to officially happen. At the end of July, my surprise for Christine was complete…I had lived nearly two months of hell waiting for it, but everything was finally going to start paying off. The night before I wanted my plan to take place, I got together with Gustave and told him to run into the kitchen screaming something about how I was hurt at Phantasma and needed help. Yes, it was a horrible trick, but it was the only way to get her to come out of the house. From there, I instructed him to lead Christine to my opera house…Oh, it had to work, it just had to!

**Christine's POV**

I had thought that staying here on Coney Island with Erik would have been the happiest days of my life, though it had turned out to be anything but. It wasn't that I didn't love Erik, for I did, I just didn't feel beautiful any longer. For months, I stayed indoors, never stepping foot out of the house unless it was to sit on the porch swing after dark. I was afraid of what others would think of me, afraid to see their faces cringe at my hideous appearance. My blisters from my burns had faded, leaving some red patches and marred flesh on my cheek. I felt terrible, for I couldn't smile at Erik, even when he brought me beautiful flowers. At night, I would quickly dress myself, so he wouldn't catch a single glance of my distorted chest…Oh, it was so horrible, so grotesque that it churned my own stomach. I knew he wanted me to make love to him most nights, for he begged it of me, but I simply couldn't. I felt ugly and there was no changing that. He begged me for company, he begged me for walks, but I refused him in every way. It even hurt me when I couldn't bear to kiss him in fear of him gagging.

"Mother!"

I was standing in the kitchen washing up dishes from breakfast, when I heard my son frantically calling for me.

"Mother! Mother, come quickly!"

I spun around to find my son running in through the front door. What was going on?

"Mother, it's papa, he's hurt!"

My heart stopped within my chest. Hurt? How could he have gotten hurt?

"What?" I gasped.

"One of the bumper cars slammed into him. He's really hurt, mother…"

I didn't hesitate a single second in grabbing my son's hand and flying out the door with him. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I rushed towards the trainstation and hopped the first train to Coney Island. Oh, my poor, poor Erik! This was all my fault. If not for me being so hard on him lately, he probably could have concentrated more when he was at work, instead of worrying about making me happy. When our train arrived, Gustave pulled me along through the gates of Coney Island, and then, through the gates of Phantasma. But wait…We were passing the bumper cars, and Gustave wasn't stopping. In fact, the bumper cars were running as usual, with children riding them, screaming in delight and slamming into one another. What was going on?

"Gustave, the bumper cars…"

"They moved him to the opera house, mama!"

Gustave opened the back door to the opera house and led me inside. I expected to find medical workers and Erik's employees standing about, but there was no one to be found. What was going on?

"Gustave, where is your father?"

"I'm right here…"

From out of the darkness, my angel appeared, his hands wrapped firmly behind his back. My eyes frantically checked him over, but he didn't seem to be injured at all. What was going on!

"Gustave!"

"Don't be mad at him, Christine," Erik warned. "It was my idea to call you here."

"How could you!" I gently pounded my fists against his chest. "I thought you were really hurt!"

"It's the only way I could have gotten you out of the house, Christine. You refused to come out, no matter how many times I've begged you."

"Erik, you are cruel!"

"Stop crying, ange…I wish to show you something."

He reached out his hand and clasped it around my own, pulling me towards my back dressing room. Why were we going there? Once inside, he shut the door behind him and pointed to a rack of dresses, dresses that one usually wore on stage.

"Ange, I want you to pick out one of those dresses and put it on."

"Why?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Why, to perform in…It's your new Phantasma debut tonight. Christine Daae, back until the end of eternity!"

"I told you I couldn't, Erik…." I sobbed. "I told you _no_…This isn't going to end the way you want it to end! You can't make me."

Erik gently grabbed hold of my shoulders and placed me in front of my mirror, my hideous appearance staring back at me.

"Look at yourself, Christine," he instructed. "Look at what you have become."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I did so, oh, I was so ugly.

"Now, close your eyes, Christine."

I did as I was told, closing my eyes and ridding myself of the ugliness that was before me.

"Now, imagine yourself as you used to be, imagine your beautiful face, back to the way it was."

As I imagined myself being beautiful again, my body wracked with sobs…Oh, I would give anything to be beautiful again.

"Do you have that image in your head, Christine?" Erik asked.

"Yes…"

And then, I felt something cool being placed over my distorted cheek. I wasn't sure what it was, but Erik told me to keep my eyes closed.

"All right, Christine, hold onto that image and open your eyes."

And when I did, my heart stopped within my chest. There, staring back at me in the mirror, was my old face…It was beautiful! I lifted my hand to be sure this was true, and it was! What was this? Chilled porcelain? A mask!

"I do hope it is to your liking?"

I spun around and buried my face into Erik's chest.

"I drew out a picture of a mask one evening and got an idea into my head. From there, I went to a very well known sculptor and handed him not only my drawing, but a picture of you as well. From there, he reconstructed your cheek for you ange…in the form of a mask. Though, you are beautiful without it.

I pressed my lips to his own, savoring everything…

"You will perform again, will you not?"

I looked back at my beautiful face and smiled. "Of course, angel…"

"Then there isn't a moment to lose, Christine," Erik said, slipping a musical score into my grasp. "You're due on stage at six!"

I could only blush and run my fingers over the score…Erik made me feel wonderful in every way, returning my happiness into my soul. All I had ever wanted!

**Gustave's POV**

Mister Y had succeeded in making my mother happy. For the next thirty years, she performed nightly during the summer in Mister Y's opera house. The day after mother's first performance on stage, Mister Y asked for her hand in marriage, and they were married a week later in a small chapel on the other end of town. My papa had finally gotten the wife he had always wanted, and my mother got the happiness in a marriage she always dreamed of. My mother no longer insisted on staying indoors, and accompanied Mister Y on walks and outings in Phantasma. Life was finally complete.

As for myself, I was home schooled by Mister Y, being taught everything from music to business. He was the best father a boy could have ever asked for. I looked with my heart and not with my eyes and found happiness within him. When I turned the responsible age of nineteen, my papa turned the family business over to me, in a ceremony attended by thousands. And on that same day, I met the woman who would soon become my wife… Her name was Autumn, and she was indeed the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on... a news reporter, requesting an interview with the new owner of Phantasma…And after that interview, I requested to have dinner with her. Everything changed from that moment on. We soon became friends, and then lovers, and six months later, husband and wife. Life certainly took a turn for the best, especially when she came heavy with our first child, a son, who she and I named Erik. He was our pride and joy, and even after five more children, who turned out to be girls, he still remained my pride and joy, and future owner of Phantasma.

All of my children were taught to look with their hearts, and they did just that, loving their grandparents just as much as I loved them. And even now, as I walk through Phantasma with my father day after day, and nearly thirty years later, I knew I was where I belonged and my life was finally complete…

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Ending! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading. And, if you are all still interested in more stories, I have two on my page that I'm working on. Check em out! And if you're interested in reading an actual book of mine, head over to facebook and search for "The Escapades of Augie Atwell." Like the page and you'll be updated with the release date and other awesome info. Hope to see you all again soon!<strong>


End file.
